


Dio Mio!

by Tykki



Category: DCU (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 48,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Доребутные комиксы, пост-Каунтдаун и пост-Последний кризис.</p><p>К Крысолову возвращается погибший друг, который утверждает, что пылает сейчас отнюдь не дружескими чувствами. Правда ли это? Может быть. Не промыты ли у него мозги? Не исключено. Важно ли это, или есть дела пострашнее? Посмотрим.</p><p>Написано потому, что сюжетная линия Крысолова и Трикстера из Каунтдауна обязана продолжиться.<br/>И в стиле Каунтдауна - почти каждую главу здесь новые второстепенные персонажи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. в которой Крысолов принимает гостей, а Трикстер радуется тому, что у него есть семья.

**Author's Note:**

> Арт - LRaien  
> Бета - Леди Ория
> 
> Плейлист из всей музыки, прозвучавшей в фике: http://prostopleer.com/list1191486lUc5  
> Шоу маст гоу он там не звучало, но оно в данном случае - святое.
> 
> ("Dio mio!" - итал. "Бог мой!")

 

Крысолов, хмурясь, выглянул в окно. Погода явно ухудшалась, и к ночи наверняка должна была начаться гроза. Конечно, из дома он никуда не собирался, но всё равно - от пасмурного неба на душе становилось так же пасмурно.

Вздохнув, Крысолов снова улёгся на диване и надел наушники обратно. Играла «Лунная соната». По углам шуршали крысы.

  

 Через некоторое время на телефон позвонили, и сработал автоответчик. Крысолов ненадолго приглушил музыку, чтобы услышать, кому понадобился.

Это была Эшли Золомон. Она звонила, чтобы рассказать о том, что встречалась за обедом с доктором Блумом, и тот считает, что всё уже в порядке, но просит Крысолова заглядывать иногда, потому что с посттравматическим синдромом лучше не шутить.

Хартли тихо хмыкнул и не стал брать трубку. Прямо сейчас говорить с Эшли не хотелось, хотя позже надо будет перезвонить: он многим ей был обязан за поддержку при последнем аресте. А ведь далеко не все были склонны ему поверить, несмотря на явку с повинной. Хотя на тему конца света он и оказался прав.

 

Собственно, это Эшли настояла на том, чтобы после освобождения из-под стражи Крысолов прошёл курс психологической реабилитации, и нашла ему врача. 

В принципе... Было приятно чувствовать чью-то заботу, даже если та была продиктована скорее обострённым чувством справедливости, нежели личными отношениями.

«Лунная соната» сменилась моцартовским «Реквиемом».

На самом деле, со дня оправдания Крысолова и его освобождения в зале суда прошло уже почти четыре месяца. За это время можно было многое сделать и многое изменить, но - не очень-то хотелось.

Нельзя, конечно, сказать, что за эти месяцы не произошло совсем ничего. Например, Крысолов унаследовал семейное поместье и семейное состояние. Оказывается, родители всё-таки не вычеркнули его из завещания. Оказывается, с момента их смерти оно оспаривалось в суде (с перерывом на оба Кризиса), сперва по той причине, что самого Крысолова и считали их убийцей, потом - потому, что он обвинялся уже в других убийствах. Через несколько дней после освобождения в квартиру, которую Крысолов снял, приехал семейный адвокат и сухо уведомил, что взял на себя смелость представлять его интересы в его отсутствие. И, да, пара подписей – и он может переезжать в фамильное гнездо, которое отныне безраздельно принадлежит ему. Мистеру Хартли Рэфэвэю.

За тягучие месяцы бюрократии, прошедшие с момента явки с повинной, Крысолов успел откровенно устать от постоянного преувеличенно формального употребления его имени и потому поморщился, услышав, как адвокат это сказал. Разумеется, тот понял всё совсем по-другому - и следующие полчаса читал лекции о недопустимости пренебрежительного отношения к семейным традициям.

Крысолов не пытался его поправить – он привык к тому, что его всё равно не станут слушать. Ну а того, чтобы его загипнотизировали и отправили на улицу, гость не заслуживал, поэтому Хартли просто позволил ему выговориться.

Несмотря на поставленные подписи, в первое время Крысолов совершенно не собирался селиться в поместье. Спасибо, последний раз он его видел на видеозаписи со смертью родителей.

Но через месяц Кистон и его обитатели ему надоели. На улицах встречалось многовато знакомых, сказать им было нечего, домовладелец был не в восторге от крыс, а совесть потихоньку начинала нашёптывать, что нехорошо будет, если поместье вот так и сгниёт потихоньку брошенным.

И Крысолов переехал. Один, если считать только людей. Он не стал нанимать слуг (ага, достаточно вспомнить, что случилось с последними, кто там работал…) и, как смог, привёл всё в порядок сам. Даже вставил в оранжерее новые стёкла взамен побитых; правда, цветами не занимался, в результате чего росли там сейчас сплошные сорняки.

Но это не значило, что поместье снова распахнуло свои ворота внешнему миру. Скорее наоборот, его новый хозяин накрепко их затворил и без крайней нужды в город не возвращался (благословенна будь доставка продуктов на дом). Крысолов занял левое крыло – на втором этаже была его старая комната, на первом – малая гостиная, в которой он собрал аудиосистему, и кухня. Этого хватало. И ему, и крысам.

Не сказать, что бы он собирался провести так всю оставшуюся жизнь, тем более, что уединения ему хватило и в камере, но общество раздражало его сейчас своей неблагодарностью, да и фактом своего существования тоже. Однако он подумывал уйти на дно почти в буквальном смысле – проведать, как там живут бездомные в катакомбах под Кистоном, в которых он их когда-то поселил. Помочь, если его помощь примут. В последнем он был не совсем уверен – слишком много воды утекло с того момента, как он занимался этим в прошлый раз, слишком сильно он сам изменился; но попытаться стоило.

Так что, возможно, ещё несколько дней, и гость, забарабанивший в дверь Крысолова, уже просто бы его не застал.

Но – гостю повезло.

Крысолов услышал стук не сразу – «Картинки с выставки» хорошо отвлекали внимание. А когда услышал, то серьёзно засомневался, что стоит открывать. Кого там вообще могло принести на ночь глядя в полузаброшенное поместье со странным владельцем? Ну, кроме фанатов ужастиков?..

Но в конце концов он встал и пошёл к двери. Почти автоматически прихватив по дороге флейту. Подумал, не включить ли свет в холле, но не стал: у него самого глаза привыкли к полутьме, а кто бы там ни ждал снаружи, его скорее развернут обратно, чем пригласят в дом.

В дверь забарабанили настойчивее.

\- Кто? - спросил Крысолов.

\- Доставка пиццы, - приглушённо донеслось из-за двери.

\- Я не заказывал.

\- Ничего не знаю, мне такой адрес дали, - разносчик говорил почти неразборчиво и явно пытался изменить голос.

Крысолов вздохнул - ага, пицца, как же. И что его в покое оставить не могут?

Отперев дверь, он рванул её на себя, одновременно щёлкнув выключателем, чтобы в первый момент ослепить незваного гостя.

Увидеть на пороге Трикстера он готов не был. И не Акселя Уокера, а первоначального Трикстера, Джеймса Джесси. В его вырвиглазном оранжево-жёлтом трико в ярко-синюю полоску и кобальтовом плаще.

\- Привет, Крысолов, - жизнерадостно сказал Трикстер и протянул ему коробку в пёстрой (слишком пёстрой) упаковке и с ярким (слишком ярким) бантом. Крысолов взял её, не отдавая себе отчёта в том, что делает. – И зря ты сомневаешься, насчёт пиццы я не соврал, - во весь рот ухмыльнулся Джеймс. - Поверху шлёпнулась ещё и коробка с пиццей.

 

\- Ну что, ты так и будешь меня в дверях держать? - Трикстер эмоционально всплеснул руками. Обеими руками. Обеими целыми руками, ни одна из которых не оканчивалась обрубком. - Казалось бы, мне можно было обрадоваться и побольше! Ну, поздороваться хотя бы! Крысолов, ты что, язык проглотил? - Джеймс посмотрел на него повнимательнее и сбавил тон: - Хартли? С тобой всё в порядке?

Последнее, о чём подумал Крысолов прежде, чем потерять сознание, - теперь ему вовек не избавиться от подколок Трикстера на тему того, что в обморок падают только женщины и голубые.

Джеймс едва успел поймать коробки.

Мысль о том, что ловить лучше было бы не коробки, возникла чуть-чуть позже, чем было актуально.

Опять же, пицца…

 

 

Первым, что услышал Крысолов, придя в себя, было:

\- Придурок, ты когда последний раз ел?

Крысолов сел на диване, поймав свалившийся со лба холодный компресс.

\- Утром, - задумчиво ответил он. На лице Трикстера ясно читалось недоверие, и Хартли неохотно признал: - Ладно, возможно, утро было вчерашнее.

\- Ну отлично, - фыркнул Джеймс и всунул ему в руки кусок пиццы. - Жуй. Пойду гляну на предмет запить.

Крысолова смутно заинтересовал вопрос, сколько он времени пробыл в отключке, если Трикс уже в курсе, где кухня. И где выключатель в гостиной тоже – свет в ней теперь горел.

Конечно, вопрос, откуда Трикс вообще взялся, интересовал его сейчас гораздо больше.

Джеймс вернулся, неся с собой стул в одной руке и балансируя подносом с бутылкой имбирного лимонада и стаканами в другой.

\- Окей, холодильник выглядит не так страшно, - согласился он. - Значит, это всё-таки не попытка суицида через голодовку. - Он поставил стул рядом с диваном, а поднос - на пол. - Тогда с фига ли, Крысолов?

Тот неопределённо пожал плечами.

\- Да просто есть не хотелось.

\- Да ты что?! - Трикстер патетически воздел руки. - Может, ещё скажешь, что на диету сел?! А то так растолстел, кошмар, прикройся шваброй немедленно!..

\- Джеймс, - прервал его Крысолов, неуверенно протянув свободную от пиццы руку. - Ты... Ты действительно?..

Трикстер сверкнул улыбкой и стиснул его руку в своей.

\- Да живой я, живой. Сегодня не Хэллоуин, так что никаких призраков. И нечего на меня так смотреть, в наш век этим никого особо не удивишь. Я слышал, даже Бумеранг снова с нами? А для него это уже второй раз. Везучая сволочь!

\- Ну да, только попутно он ещё убил собственного сына, - мрачно отозвался Крысолов. - Сомнительное везение.

\- А, Самая Тёмная ночь... – Трикстер, поморщившись, занялся разливанием лимонада по стаканам. – Я так понимаю, тебя к тому моменту из Айрон Хайтс уже выпустили?

\- Перевели в Кистонский участок.

\- И это здорово, - криво усмехнулся Джеймс. – А то я-то как раз в Айрон Хайтс и погулял.

Крысолов внимательно смотрел на него, не говоря ни слова.

\- Ну, да, души были в курсе, что творили бренные останки, - пожал плечами Трикстер. – Сделать я ничего не мог, зато зомби-трэша насмотрелся по полной. И поучаствовал в нём, разумеется. К счастью, эти приключения мне в карму не зачлись, и свой срок в Чистилище я мотал только за то, что совершал по доброй воле.

\- А… - Крысолов принял из его рук стакан с лимонадом и отхлебнул чуть ли не половину: в горле неожиданно пересохло. – Я… надеялся…

\- Ну не на то же, что меня сразу Наверх пустят? – округлил глаза Джеймс. – Харт, парень, ты слишком хорошо обо мне думаешь, честное слово. – Он покачал головой и рассмеялся. – Нет, лестно, конечно, но за пару вещей всё-таки надо было держать ответ. Хотя я почти ничего и не помню – Билли сказал, что я и этого бы не помнил, если бы не то, как меня пришлось вытаскивать…

При упоминании имени Билли картина начала смутно проясняться.

 

\- «Пришлось»?

Трикстер притворно беспомощно развёл руками:

\- Да, представляешь, даже на том свете фанаты в покое не оставят, и что мне с моей популярностью делать!.. В общем, ты, наверное, помнишь Нерона? Ну, князь лжи, дьявол и всё такое? Так этот мерзавец понял, что, как только я отмотаю срок и откинусь, ему меня не достать, и решил наплевать на протоколы и таки утянуть мою душу к себе. Крысолов, да не бледней ты так, я же здесь, видишь?.. – Очередная улыбка в тридцать два зуба. – Ну так вот, семья на то и семья, чтобы в такие моменты приходить на помощь. Билли в своих медитациях прослышал про готовящийся беспредел – и когда Нерон вломился в Чистилище, под шумок взял и меня вытащил. Слушай, ты бы видел Билли! – продолжил он с искренней отцовской гордостью человека, узнавшего, что у него есть сын, только когда тому уже стукнуло одиннадцать. – Пацан вырос весь в меня! …ну, в смысле, он по-прежнему брюнет, и глаза у него раскосые, но это море обаяния ему больше не от кого было унаследовать! Вылитый я, один в один!

\- Бедная Минди, - иронично улыбнулся Крысолов. – Если он и правда пошёл в тебя, у неё забот полон рот.

\- Пф, - фыркнул Трикстер, всем своим видом показывая, что не опустится до ответа на такое оскорбление.

\- И что, всё так просто? – мягко нажал Хартли. – Ты здесь, и обратно вернуться не попросят?

\- Скажем спасибо Нерону за бардак, - усмехнулся Джеймс, потянувшись за очередным куском пиццы. – Пока они там его разгребут, что-то со мной менять будет уже поздно. По крайней мере, Билли так считает, а ему лучше знать.

Краем глаза он наблюдал за реакцией Крысолова. Недоверие на лице того постепенно уступало место облегчению и радости.

И это было просто отлично.

В том смысле, что оно значило: Крысолов купился.

Не зря всё-таки этот рассказ долго и тщательно репетировался перед зеркалом.

\- Удивительно, хорошие вещи ещё случаются в этом мире, - улыбнулся Крысолов, не подозревая о внутреннем монологе Трикстера. – А я почти пришёл к выводу, что их лимит уже исчерпан. Что ты собираешься делать со своим вторым шансом? Вернёшься к Билли и Минди?

\- Не-е, - отмахнулся Джеймс. – Тибет – это всё-таки не моё. Я и так застрял там на месяц, пока в себя приходил, так что общие темы у нас успели кончиться. Ну, серьёзно, мы с Минди обожали друг друга – но это было семнадцать лет назад. Сейчас она вся ушла в роль матери живого божества. И, кстати, навела в Жутане порядочного шороху. А Билли классный парень, и я с ним непременно ещё увижусь, но жить там с ним при храме – я же с ума со скуки сойду. Так что я думаю остаться в Америке, заодно разберусь, как вам тут без меня было. Кстати, не пустишь пока к себе пожить? Что-то я сомневаюсь, что сейчас за мной числится какая-то жилплощадь, учитывая маленький факт моей смерти, ну а на то, чтобы вытащить деньги из старых тайников, тоже нужно время.

Задавая этот вопрос, Трикстер включил обаяние на максимум, но, в принципе, в этом не было необходимости.

\- Оставайся, - легко согласился Крысолов. – Здесь полно места.

\- Что, даже твои питомцы не всё заняли? – приподнял бровь Джеймс, иронично кивая на ближайший тёмный угол, откуда доносилась тихая возня.

\- Представь себе, - рассмеялся Хартли. Он чувствовал, что согревается, хотя даже не знал, что раньше ему было холодно. Общество Трикстера, живого в прямом и переносном смысле, умело оказывать такой эффект. – Впрочем, они могут попытаться выселить тебя из комнаты, которую ты выберешь, но, думаю, ты найдёшь способ этого не допустить.

\- Выгнан из дома крысами, - скорчил гримасу Джеймс. – Нет, такая строчка будет плохо смотреться в моём резюме, так что как-нибудь договоримся. Ладно, что мы всё обо мне да обо мне? Расскажи лучше, ты-то как тогда выпутался? Я прочёл, что ты поцапался сперва с кистонской полицией, потом с Бандитами, а потом явился сдаваться уже в Центральный, но нигде не говорилось, как ты вообще до Кистона добрался. Колись! Как снял браслеты? Куда потом подался? В Мексике отсиделся? Что вообще за номер был пытаться повторить Проект в одиночку? Думаешь, я по приколу тогда вас всех собирал прежде, чем против старой компании выступить? Да что ты молчишь?

\- Потому что ты не даёшь мне вставить ни слова? – с ехидством переспросил Крысолов. Правда, при этом он рассматривал стакан, который держал, с таким вниманием, словно никогда его раньше не видел. На очередное фырканье Трикстера он вздохнул. – Знаешь, я же должен перед тобой извиниться.

\- О как, - удивился Джеймс. – Если ты о том, как я умер…

\- Все наши злоключения были, увы, хорошо спланированы. – Крысолов продолжал вертеть стакан в руках. – И целью их было меня сломать. Ты просто случайно попал под раздачу.

\- И кто же это был такой добрый?.. – осторожно поинтересовался Джеймс, чувствуя, что ступает по очень тонкому льду.

\- Один из Новых богов Апоколипса. Его звали Десаад.

\- «Звали»?

Крысолов с вызовом вскинул голову:

\- Да, я теперь не смогу больше говорить, что никого никогда не убивал. Увы. Но когда он рассказал, как подстроил всё это, как внушал тем, с кем мы пересекались, что делать, как спровоцировал твою смерть, и всё это – ради того, чтобы получить послушную марионетку в моём лице… он этого заслуживал, Джеймс. Клянусь всем святым, он этого заслуживал.

\- Спокойно, - Трикстер несильно сжал плечо Крысолова. – Я тебе верю. Что было дальше?

\- Апоколипс взорвался, а я сумел присоседиться к телепорту на Землю. – Настала очередь Хартли надеяться, что Трикстер купится на его рассказ. – Да, я чувствовал, что я перед тобой в долгу за то, что тебе мои проблемы стоили жизни, знаешь ли. Поэтому воспользовался твоим «завещанием» и попробовал завершить Бандитскую войну. И у меня почти получилось. Если бы не Либра – это в последнем Кризисе был новый суперзлодей, от тех же Новых богов…

\- И я повторяю своё замечание на тему того, что сперва надо было собрать помощников, а потом уже нести добро и справедливость в массы, - проворчал Джеймс. – Тогда бы, может, получилось бы вовремя садаптироваться… ладно, а может, и не получилось бы, как и у меня, - со вздохом завершил он, поймав виноватый взгляд Крысолова. – Ничего, третий раз – волшебный, и я думаю, что мы к этому Проекту так или иначе вернёмся. Но не сразу. Сперва надо восстановить старые связи и проапдейтить информацию. Зато потом… Так что от тебя хотел этот Десаад?

Крысолов аж вздрогнул от резкой перемены темы.

\- Чтобы я ему сыграл, - нехотя ответил он. – Судя по всему, это как-то помогло бы ему получить власть на Апоколипсе.

\- Что-то ты недоговариваешь, приятель, - обезоруживающе улыбнулся Трикстер. – Но не буду настаивать. Захочешь – сам расскажешь.

\- Спасибо, - серьёзно кивнул Крысолов. – Кстати… а что там внутри? – он махнул рукой в сторону коробки в яркой упаковке.

\- Подарок, а разве не заметно? – просиял Трикстер. – Было бы невежливо с моей стороны заявиться с пустыми руками!

\- Угу-у… - со скепсисом протянул Крысолов. – Подарок взорвётся, когда я его открою?

\- Как ты мог такое подумать!

\- Зная тебя? На раз. Так что там?

\- Паранойя – это зло, - обиженно пробурчал Трикстер, ставя коробку к себе на колени и развязывая бант. – Вот, видишь? Ничего не происходит. – Он снял крышку и протянул коробку Крысолову.

Тот заглянул вовнутрь – и невольно рассмеялся.

\- Ноты, Джеймс? Ты мне льстишь, музыкант из меня по-прежнему не очень.

\- Вот и потренируешься, - ничтоже сумняшеся возразил Трикстер. – Больше упора на музицирование, меньше – на гипноз, и всё в твоих руках, я знаю. – Поскольку Крысолов продолжал смотреть на него с явным сарказмом, он сдался и добавил: - Ладно, ладно, я не знал толком, что тебе купить, хорошо? Ну не флейту же! А так – заказал в музыкальном всё меню три раза, наверняка что-то интересное туда всё-таки положили.

\- А ты это ещё и купил? – уточнил Хартли, совершенно не веря в этот факт.

\- За кого ты меня принимаешь!.. Ну, мо-ожет быть, я совершенно случайно что-то где-то подделал, и, мо-ожет быть, по счетам расплатилась «Лекскорп». Ничего, не обеднеют.

\- То есть мне ещё и Лекса Лютора на пороге ждать, если что? – определённо, у Крысолова давно не было такого хорошего настроения, как сейчас. – Ну-ну, буду иметь это в виду.

\- Не драматизируй, он даже не заметит, - пожал плечами Трикстер. – И вообще… разве ты не хочешь меня ни о чём спросить? – он чуть подался вперёд, облокотившись на вскрытую коробку, которая так и осталась у него. – О том, почему я тогда так умер, например? Мне казалось, у тебя должно было накопиться некоторое недоумение на тему того, почему человек, который несколько недель тебя со свету сживал шутками про твою ориентацию, вдруг так охотно полез за тебя под пули?

Крысолов немедленно отвёл глаза, резко встал с дивана и, пробормотав что-то о том, что надо проверить, как там дела с чистым постельным бельём, практически со свистом испарился из гостиной.

Слегка офигевший Трикстер только и смог, что молча проводить его взглядом.

\- И внезапно, даже не знаю, с чего бы, мне начало казаться, что всё будет ещё сложнее, чем я полагал… - очень тихо пробормотал он.


	2. в которой Крысолов поддаётся ностальгии, а у Трикстера не получается этим воспользоваться.

Просыпаясь, Крысолов мысленно прикидывал, чем займётся сегодня - вероятно, что-то следует изменить в своём распорядке теперь, когда в доме живёт ещё и Трикстер...

Трикстер.

Крысолова буквально подбросило на кровати. Влезть в джинсы и футболку было полуминутным делом, и после этого он был готов идти проверять, что ему приснилось, а что нет. Волосы распутывались пятернёй уже по дороге.

Из-за двери комнаты, которую вчера выбрал Джеймс, доносились потрескивание автогена и оптимистичное посвистывание. Крысолов постучал.

\- Заходи! - откликнулся Трикстер, выключая автоген.

Картина, которую увидел Крысолов, лучше всяких слов убедила его в реальности происходящего. В такой особенной, сюрной реальности, со штампом из инициалов: "ДжейДжей" на ней.

На полу комнаты лежал металлический лист, на котором сидел, скрестив ноги, Трикстер и были разложены всевозможные механические устройства и пара резиновых цыплят.

\- Привет, соня, - во весь рот ухмыльнулся Трикстер, одним движением отправляя сварочные очки на лоб. - Без твоего разрешения не стал устраивать нигде мастерскую, но руки чесались, так что...

\- ...так что ты решил попробовать спалить мне дом, да, ДжейДжей? - Крысолов зевнул и сообразил, как назвал Трикстера. - ...то есть Джеймс. - Надо же, на какие внезапные припадки ностальгии способен толком не проснувшийся организм.

\- Вау, сто лет этого обращения не слышал! - просиял Трикстер. - Почему меня так перестали называть?

\- Ты вырос? - Крысолов посмотрел на невинное выражение лица Джеймса, на автоген в одной его руке и на цыплёнка в другой. - Хотя о чём это я, - помотал он головой. - Завтракать будешь?

\- Спрашиваешь!

 

На самом деле, Трикстер проснулся ещё пару часов назад и, понадеявшись, что Крысолов во сне к звукам в доме не прислушивается, а крысы сдадут не сразу, отправился на разведку. Знание местности никогда никому не мешало.

Дом находился в относительном порядке - пыль постепенно накапливалась, но было заметно, что как минимум пару раз в недавнем прошлом тут всё отдраивали до блеска. Тем не менее, в одном из углов большой гостиной Джеймс заметил следы от клейкой ленты, какой отгораживают место преступления. Он поднапряг память, вызывая перед мысленным взором листы досье, и кивнул: здесь стоял рояль, в который засунули тела слуг. Следующим логичным шагом было подняться на второй этаж. Трикстер не помнил, убили ли чету Рэфэвэев в спальне или какой-то очередной версии гостиной, и проверить возможности не представилось: дверь в это помещение была крест-накрест заколочена досками. Он потянул воздух носом, но пахло, как и в остальной нежилой части дома, только бытовой химией и пылью.

После завершения осмотра Джеймс вынужден был признать, что ничего клинически плохого не наблюдает. Признаться, он совершенно не обрадовался, когда узнал, что Крысолов нынче обитает в доме родителей и практически не общается с окружающей действительностью. Если за последнее не считать то, что он проходит курс психологической реабилитации, что само по себе выглядело неприятно. Правда, судя по заметкам доктора Блума, лечащего врача Хартли, это было скорее на всякий случай, чем по реальным показаниям, но Трикстер решил, что составит окончательное мнение только после того, как увидит предмет своего интереса в его естественной среде.

Если честно, морально он успел подготовиться к худшему. И заранее строго-настрого велел себе не обманываться только потому, что так захочется, а судить обо всём объективно.

Но даже если Хартли и научился врать голосом, мимикой и жестами для того, чтобы создать иллюзию своей нормальности, этот дом не был похож на дом сумасшедшего. Вот на дом одинокого и упрямого человека, не желающего общаться с остальными, потому что не верит, что от этого будет толк? Да, один в один. Не чуждого апатии с привкусом сплина? Увы.

Но и всё.

А разговоры с крысами в этот век уже давно сходили за норму.

Трикстер вспомнил умиротворённое лицо Маджи, которого он, единственный во всём Жутане, продолжал называть Билли.

_\- Всё предопределено в этом и других мирах, отец, - сказал тот ему в храме, когда Джеймс решил вернуться в Штаты. – И то, что твоя душа вернулась на круги бытия, хотя формально имела право их покинуть, тоже. Не стоит уходить, если тянет остаться. Не стоит оставаться, если тянет уйти._

_\- Ты пытаешься меня утешить, чтобы я не горевал о том, что отказался от Рая? – со смешком переспросил Джеймс._

_Белозубая улыбка Маджи и впрямь была копией улыбки Трикстера._

_\- Я пытаюсь сказать, что это всегда успеется. Ты читал Двенадцать законов любви, оставленные нам Мештой. И ни в одном, представь себе, не говорилось, что любить – плохо. Общество придумало себе кучу оговорок на эту тему, но, если их отбросить, остаётся только это. Только любовь. Поэтому я был прав, когда предложил тебе возможность вернуться, а ты прав в том, что сейчас едешь._

_\- Это подозрительно начинает напоминать разговор о птичках и пчёлках, - пробурчал Джеймс. – Только тогда это я тебе должен говорить, а не ты мне._

_Билли взглянул на него с откровенной насмешкой:_

_\- Тебе снова не повезло, отец, и придётся потерпеть наставления от собственного сына. Но я тебе хотел сказать… не думай, что если любишь, тебе кто-то чем-то за это обязан. И – удачи. Она тебе понадобится._

Стоя сейчас в доме Рэфэвэев, Джеймс покачал головой:

\- Первую версию на тему того, о чём было твоё предупреждение, Билли, отметаем в сторону… Посмотрим, что нам дальше жизнь готовит.

 

За завтраком разговор продолжил вертеться вокруг старых (не)добрых времён. Зная, что наступает на больные мозоли, Трикстер тем не менее спросил:

\- А Айрон-Хайтс что, снова стала комфортным местом для отсидки? Вроде бы в СМИ ничего не было об отставке Вулфа.

\- Нет, этот уйдёт только со сменой нынешней мэрской ставки, - тяжело вздохнул Крысолов. - А пока что все жалобы на злоупотребление полномочиями волшебным образом даже до контролирующих органов не доходят.

\- Круто, ничто не изведёт Испанскую инквизицию! - Трикстер пристально посмотрел на Крысолова поверх чашки с кофе. - И как так получилось, что в этот раз ты не сбежал? Мазохизм вовремя проснулся?

\- Мазохизм у меня точно проснулся, раз я тебя терплю, - беззлобно огрызнулся Хартли. - Что до Вулфа - мне повезло, я с ним разминулся. Когда он вышел из больницы, куда отправил его Инерция, меня уже перевели. Спасибо Эшли.

\- Эшли, Эшли... - Джеймс наморщил лоб, вспоминая имя. - А, жена Зума?

\- Да. Вы не были знакомы по ФБР?

Трикстер покачал головой: _  
-_ Нет, и когда она перевелась в Кистон, за инфой она тоже не ко мне обращалась, так что только при похищении и познакомились. Вот её муж мне звонил, когда тебя после побега искал. Кста-ати, - улыбнулся он, сопоставив факты. - Он же тоже хотел тебя из Айрон-Хайтс вытащить, в твой тогдашний визит туда, и оставил кучу рапортов о том, как ты отказываешься сотрудничать. Значит, муж тебя не устроил, а жене ты пошёл навстречу? Фи, Крысолов, дискриминация по половому признаку, не ожидал от тебя!

Тот фыркнул в свой чай.

\- Тот факт, что на этот раз я точно знал, в чём виновен, а в чём нет, тоже сыграл свою роль, - признал он. - Какие у тебя планы на сегодня?

\- А что, приглашаешь на свидание? - с энтузиазмом спросил Трикстер. И увидел, как Крысолов перестал улыбаться. - Но вообще я думал пройтись по своим заначкам, посмотреть, где что осталось, - не моргнув глазом, продолжил он. - Хочешь составить компанию?

\- Могу. - Крысолов расслабился, как только Трикстер заговорил про заначки. Просто не передать словами было, как не понравились тому эти реакции. - Что, ты не боишься показать, где прячешь заначки, постороннему?

Джеймс махнул рукой:

\- Я всё равно всё, что отыщу, перепрячу. А помощь может оказаться нелишней, если мой "наследничек" не только на какие-то ещё тайники набрёл, но и сюрпризы там оставил.

\- Здраво, - кивнул Крысолов. - Хм... Цивил или костюмы?

Трикстер, поднявшись из-за стола, ставил тарелки с чашками в посудомоечную машину.

\- Цивил, я думаю, - откликнулся он. - Лучше не привлекать к себе внимания.

 

 "Не привлекать к себе внимания" в евангелии от Джеймса Джесси означало средь бела дня гулять по улицам, будучи одетым в кислотно-оранжевую куртку, канареечную рубашку и малиновые брюки. Стало ещё хуже, когда в первом проверенном тайнике Трикстер нашёл пару своих ярко-голубых летающих башмаков и немедленно переобулся в них из коричневых ботинок. Крысолов, выглядевший в тёмно-зелёном худи и тёмно-синих джинсах более чем консервативно, старался поглубже утонуть в капюшоне и вообще сделать вид, что просто случайно идёт рядом.

В итоге, несмотря на то, что некоторые заначки действительно были разорены, арендованная машина оказалась набита битком. Трикстер сел за руль, удовлетворённо сообщив миру, как соскучился по вождению.

Крысолов хмыкнул, садясь на пассажирское сиденье.

\- Наслаждайся. - Он стянул с головы капюшон и засунул руки в карманы. - Только машину не разбей с отвычки.

Джеймс посмотрел на него краем глаза и задался вопросом, что будет, если перейти от попыток поговорить, которые пока удавались не очень, сразу к действиям. Ну, там, поцеловать попробовать.

Придя к выводу, что в качестве единственной реакции он получит либо коленом в пах, либо кулаком в нос (либо, учитывая, что они сидели в машине, коленом в нос) и что вообще такое работает только в комиксах, Трикстер с сожалением от идеи отказался.

 

По возвращении он таки заявил, что захватывает подвал на правах завоевателя, чтобы устроить там мастерскую, и они перетаскали все вещи из машины туда. Разговор свёлся к Проекту и тому, кого бы, если вообще получится его возродить, в него затащить.

\- Да, даже жалко, что ты теперь чист перед законом, - притворно сокрушаясь, покачал головой Трикстер. - А то в прошлый раз так классно получилось вас с Тепловой волной на это шантажнуть!

 

\- Не очень-то мы и сопротивлялись, - пожал плечами Крысолов. - Да и в какой-то момент к шантажу вырабатывается иммунитет. Когда Холод пригрозил сдать меня за смерть Инерции, если я, например, снова за ними приду, я пошёл и сдался сам.

\- По-моему, это ближе к "назло всем пойду без шапки и отморожу уши", - вздохнул Трикстер. - Ну да это твоя жизнь и твои похороны.

\- Угу. - Хартли глянул, как он втаскивает коробку, придерживая дверь ногой, и предупредил: - Осторожней с дверью, она захлопывается, и изнутри её открыть нельзя.

Трикстер осмотрелся и спросил:

\- А другие окна в подвале есть, кроме маленького под потолком?

\- Сам же видишь, что нет.

\- И никаких потайных выходов?

\- Джеймс, моё "родовое гнездо" всё-таки не замок из ужастиков.

\- Ага.

Трикстер подождал, пока Крысолов спустится за ним по лестнице, потом взлетел наверх, подмигнул сгрудившимся снаружи крысам и – захлопнул дверь.

Хартли едва не выронил коробку, которую нёс.

\- Джеймс, ты что, идиот?!

\- Не-а. – Трикстер не торопясь спланировал вниз.

\- Тогда зачем ты запер нас в подвале?!

\- Чтобы отрезать тебе пути к отступлению, - ухмыльнулся Трикстер.

\- Мило. – Крысолов поставил коробку на пол и на всякий случай проверил наличие флейты на поясе. – И от чего я должен буду отступать?

Джеймс подошёл ближе, показательно держа пустые руки на виду.

\- Всё от того же разговора, от которого сбежал вчера, Харт, всё от того же разговора.

Крысолов поморщился:

\- Ты преувеличиваешь.

\- Ой ли? – поднял брови Трикстер. – Ты ведь сразу понял, о чём я сейчас, так, и никаких дополнительных пояснений не потребовалось?

Это, стоило признать, и правда был промах. Пытаться изображать непонимание теперь было бесполезно.

\- Ну допустим. – Крысолов, сунув руки в карманы, с обречённым видом повернул голову и уставился в стену. – Допустим, понял. Есть ли шанс, что ты всё-таки не захочешь поднимать эту тему? Честное слово, я рад, что ты жив, рад, что ты решил мне об этом сообщить, рад, что мы опять друзья. Может быть, оставим всё как есть?

И снова у Трикстера возникло ощущение, что он не в курсе чего-то глобального.

\- Знаешь, мне что-то кажется, что мы о чём-то разном говорим, - осторожно начал он. – Потому что я совершенно не представляю, почему ты так реагируешь. Можно, я хоть скажу сперва, а потом уже ты выводы сделаешь?

\- А то ты промолчишь, если я отвечу «нет», - с той же обречённостью ответил Крысолов.

\- Хартли…

Крысолова передёрнуло.

\- М-да. – Трикстер отошёл на несколько футов и сел на один из ящиков. – Нет, я правда в толк не возьму, что с тобой. Хорошо, хотя бы извиниться я могу? Я вёл себя с тобой по-свински, пока мы были в бегах, но я могу объяснить.

\- Не надо.

Джеймс глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул.

\- Я так понимаю, злишь ты меня специально, да, Крысолов? Ладно, ладно… Начнём с малого: я опасался, что ты можешь сломаться, и опасался не на пустом месте. Ты же понимаешь, что во время Проекта все записи о ваших часах с психотерапевтами ложились ко мне на стол. Так что – да, спасибо, я знаю в подробностях, что с тобой может сделать смерть кого-то из твоего «ближнего круга», когда ты считаешь, что в ней виноват.

\- Могла.

\- М?

Крысолов наконец посмотрел на него:

\- Мы все меняемся, Джеймс. Ты меня судишь по тому, каким я был три года назад.

\- Возможно, - не стал спорить Трикстер. – Но чуть меньше двух лет назад ты не слишком ещё отличался от того психологического профиля. А так ты злился на меня и меньше думал о смерти Барта.

\- Мне это говорит тот, кому о ней кошмары снились, - невесело заметил Крысолов.

\- Ничто человеческое не чуждо даже Трикстерам, - пожал плечами Джеймс. – И я рад, что пацан тоже снова бегает, кстати. Но, возвращаясь к теме: это была не единственная причина. И, честно, я и так успел испугаться, а когда нам ещё и шоу: «Скованные одной цепью» устроили, так что без вариантов было никуда друг от друга не деться, двадцать четыре часа в сутки и семь дней в неделю, то это уже была полноценная паника…

\- Джеймс. – Крысолов тяжело вздохнул. – Когда до тебя дойдёт, что я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать?

\- Хм, может, когда ты перестанешь смотреть на меня, как на гадюку, которая тебя укусить собирается? Хотя, да, сравнение неудачное, из тебя же отличный заклинатель змей… Хотя, впрочем, ты по-любому и людей гипнотизируешь, так что как тут ни сравнивай… Короче, ты мне дашь договорить или нет?!

Уголки губ Крысолова невольно дёрнулись вверх. Трикстер всегда разводил вокруг себя много шума, но для того, кто ненавидит тишину, эта его черта была не такой уж и отрицательной.

\- В общем. – Джеймс взъерошил волосы, встал на ноги и подошёл вплотную к Крысолову. – Да плевать мне, в сущности, всегда было на то, кого ты там предпочитаешь, мальчиков, девочек или серо-буро-малиновых инопланетян, - сказал он, глядя Крысолову в глаза. – Пока оно меня не касалось. И, да, для протокола: я и сам не ожидал, что можно влюбиться, когда столько лет знакомства за плечами. И совершенно не был готов об этом думать, когда голова и так занята провалившейся миссией под прикрытием и бегством от всех подряд.

\- Угу, - мрачно произнёс Крысолов в ответ.

Трикстер подождал.

Подождал ещё.

Когда ничего больше так и не последовало, скорчил рожу:

\- Ты знаешь, я как-то ожидал более эмоциональной реакции, ну, там, если не слёз восторга, то хотя бы какой-то радости, или, если нет-так-нет, то что-нибудь типа: «Ты не в моём вкусе, извини, но вот тебе телефон службы доверия, со всяким бывает»… Если б я знал, что это всё, что ты скажешь, я бы не гробил столько сил тогда на маскировку! Подумать только, а я-то тогда опасался, не проращу ли в тебе стокгольмский синдром, если вдруг что!..

\- Джеймс, - оборвал его Крысолов. – Заткнись и послушай.

\- Я весь внимание, - моментально изобразил прилежного школьника Трикстер.

\- Ну да, конечно. – Крысолов смотрел исподлобья и не очень-то по-доброму. – Во-первых, не считай меня за идиота. Тонна насмешек и оскорблений, потом резкий разворот на сто восемьдесят градусов и героическая смерть за моё спасение? Да ещё с душераздирающим воплем: «Не его, не сейчас»? У меня была куча времени всё обдумать по двести раз и, да, представь себе, догадаться о том, что ты мне сейчас рассказываешь.

\- Поможет, если я скажу, что в детстве девочек тоже за косички дёргал? – с надеждой спросил Трикстер.

Лазерным зрением Крысолов, к счастью, не обладал, а то не миновать бы Джеймсу пирсинга в неожиданных местах.

\- Так вот, а во-вторых, - продолжил Хартли оттуда, где остановился, - я уже говорил тебе про Десаада. Про то, что он манипулировал нами. Пингвин не собирался нас предавать, пока рядом не возник Десаад, например. После пятнадцати лет знакомства мой гетеросексуальный друг вдруг решил в меня влюбиться? Правда, Джеймс? И, по случайному совпадению, этот друг – единственный человек, на которого я в текущий момент могу положиться? Звучит просто невероятно. Если только не подумать, что всё это было сделано просто для того, чтобы мне было больнее, когда тебя убьют. Я ведь узнавал – у Дэдшота был приказ взять нас живыми, и непослушание стоило ему высылки со всеми остальными. Вот ему оно было надо? Пойми, всё было спланировано с самого начала. И твоя смерть, и твои… чувства. Их на самом деле нет, Джеймс. Можешь спокойно страдать гомофобией дальше.

Трикстер выдержал паузу, чтобы удостовериться, что на этом всё.

\- Я тронут тем, что ты для меня подготовил такую речь, Харт, - наконец сообщил он. – Но ты несёшь чушь. Если твой приятель и решил так хитровывернуто поиграть в сводню, то, в общем, как-то странно, что и я, и он давно умерли, а факт взял и остался.

\- Он был из богов, Джеймс, и его способности отличались от человеческих так же, как те наручники – от обычных полицейских браслетов, - отстранённо напомнил Крысолов.

\- Не верю, - упрямо мотнул головой Трикстер и сделал шаг вперёд. Крысолов тут же на столько же отступил. К несчастью, они и так стояли практически у стены, так что пространства для манёвра было не слишком много. – Ты придумал самый худший вариант, у тебя стакан не просто наполовину пуст, а разбит нафиг вдребезги. И я что-то сомневаюсь, что под это подведена реальная доказательная база, а не твои же домыслы. – Он протянул руку, думая положить её Крысолову на плечо. – Почему ты просто не хочешь довериться…

Крысолов вдруг быстро поднёс к губам флейту, та издала высокий чистый звук… и в следующий момент оглушённый Трикстер стоял в подвале уже один, потирая уши, чтобы избавиться от звона в них, и изумлённо оглядываясь по сторонам.

\- Когда это Крысолов успел заделаться метой*? – озадаченно поинтересовался он. Посмотрел наверх, на им же самим захлопнутую дверь. – Ну, вообще здорово…

 

Крысолов возник у шоссе где-то за Кистоном. Мысль о том, что теперь делать, даже не успела как следует оформиться, когда прямо по курсу возникло алое размытое пятно, которое внезапно дико вильнуло и резко затормозило. И оказалось молодым человеком в трико, с жёлтым символом молнии на груди.

\- Ого, откуда ты взялся… Крысолов, ты?!

\- Здравствуй, Уолли, - ровным тоном поприветствовал тот Флэша.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Примечание: мета (сокращение от мета-человек) – человек с мета-геном, дающим, грубо говоря, врождённые сверхспособности.


	3. в которой Крысолов возобновляет старые знакомства, а Трикстер в ней почти отсутствует.

Стыдно сказать, но, несмотря на многолетнюю дружбу, сейчас Флэш и Крысолов мерили друг друга одинаково настороженными взглядами.

Это была их первая за два года встреча. И не очень-то каждый из них стремился возобновить общение.

\- Э... - неловко начал Уолли. - Я слышал, тебя освободили.

 

\- Да, если бы я сбежал, ты бы тоже услышал, - кивнул Крысолов. После разговора с Трикстером он уже и так смутно ненавидел мир, а при виде Флэша понял, что это взаимно.

\- Ну, - Уолли разглядывал носки собственных сапог. - Я подумывал к тебе заскочить...

\- Да неужели? - не удержался от сарказма Крысолов.

\- Нет, - сознался Уолли. - Кризис, мои едва не умершие дети, Титаны, этот кошмар с Прометеем, Самая Тёмная ночь...

\- И самый быстрый на свете человек так и не сумел выкроить ни минутки, - без тени сочувствия закончил Хартли.

Флэш моментально вскинул глаза, в которых мелькнула обида:

\- Ты сам-то хорош, ни ответа ни привета!

\- Не хотел портить тебе репутацию! - ощетинился Крысолов. - Да тебе и сейчас лучше рядом со мной не стоять, а то скажут потом, что Флэш панибратствовал с убийцей!

\- Тебя оправдали!

\- Кого в наших кругах это когда волновало!

\- Ты-говоришь-что-невиновен-и-я-тебе-верю! - как всегда под влиянием стресса, речь Уолли ускорилась.

\- В прошлый раз моего слова тебе было мало!

\- Впрошлыйразбылослишкоммногодоказательствновитогеяведьповерил! - поняв, что произносит слова уже нечленораздельно, Флэш постарался затормозить. - Ты сам знаешь, что сложно было считать, что вы оба просто там были. Не помогли... и не помешали.

\- Да, - на это Крысолову возразить было нечего. И даже двадцать оправдательных приговоров не смогли бы изменить тот факт, что при нём убили мальчишку, которого он должен был бы защитить.

\- Но я должен был тебя нормально выслушать, - виновато продолжил Уолли. - И... чёрт, это ведь из-за того, что я отобрал у вас оружие, да? Когда я узнал, что Трикстера убили, я подумал: я ведь отобрал у вас все ваши приспособления и оставил вас обоих без защиты. Конечно, я-то считал, что вы не сбежите, но... мне просто не стоило этого делать. Ведь когда тебя обвиняли в убийстве твоих родителей, я верил, что ты невиновен, даже когда в это не верил ты! И на полном серьёзе готов был помочь тебе сбежать! Ну так что мне в тот раз помешало сделать то же? Сам не знаю, что на меня нашло...

Крысолов едва не вцепился себе в волосы.

\- Да сколько можно?! - заорал он, глядя в небо. - На скольких людей вокруг меня ты успел повлиять, Десаад? Сколько раз ещё я буду слышать это "не знаю, что на меня нашло"? И сомневаться в том, что хоть что-то тогда было правдой?!

Флэш смотрел на него с явным испугом. Промчавшаяся мимо машина громко им засигналила.

\- Приятель-ты-чего? - напряжённо спросил Уолли.

\- Ничего, - отмахнулся Крысолов, который этой вспышкой спустил пар, но не весь. - И на тему Трикстера можешь перестать мучиться - он воскрес.

\- О. Я не знал. Когда?

\- Как минимум месяц назад. В Америку вернулся недавно.

\- Хм. - Флэш, только что расписавшийся в стремлении верить Крысолову на слово, не рискнул переспрашивать, правда ли это. Хотя его и смущало то, что он не в курсе. Трикстера, в конце концов, обычно было трудно не заметить. - И где он сейчас?

\- У меня дома. - Крысолов не стал добавлять: "Заперт в подвале", справедливо полагая, что это произведёт то ещё впечатление.

\- А. - Уолли вспомнил, с чего началась встреча. - Кстати, а ты-то как здесь оказался? Я, подбегая, тебя не видел, и вдруг - бах! - вот он ты!

\- Есть способы, - не стал вдаваться в подробности Крысолов.

\- Хм. Не очень-то ты разговорчив.

Хартли вздохнул.

\- Уолли, - начал он. - У меня был мерзкий день, и конкретно сейчас ты делаешь его ещё хуже. Такое ощущение, что то, что я числился в Бандитах, навсегда для всех поставило на мне крест, и всем плевать, что я делал после. Это героям прощается всё, вплоть до убийств. Но, честное слово, как же меня достали приветы мироздания в мою сторону! Да, я совершил свою кучу ошибок, но я исправлял их, как мог, а что не мог исправить - искупал. Окей, я такой, какой есть! Это теперь запрещено? Почему я не могу жить, как хочу, делать, что хочу, любить, кого хочу? Всем остальным это же как-то удаётся!

Флэш только и мог, что ошарашенно моргать под потоком выплеснувшихся на него слов. Уолли Вест обладал множеством положительных качеств, но в плане человеческих отношений всегда был немного тугодумом и своевременно реагировать не умел.

Зато он быстро бегал.

Поэтому, скороговоркой выпалив:

\- Ты-бы-антидепрессанты-попил-что-ли-Крысолов! - он подхватил того под мышку и был таков.

 

Линда Пак-Вест как раз была поглощена приготовлением семейного ужина, когда в дом ворвалась алая молния в лице её мужа, зигзагом промчавшаяся из гостиной на кухню.

\- Здравствуй-дорогая-у-нас-гости! - сообщил Уолли, тормозя у стола.

\- Кто?.. - Линда выглянула из кухни и тихо ахнула. - Крысолов!

Тот сидел на диване, куда его сбросил Флэш, спиной к ней, и даже спиной выражал недружелюбие.

\- Ага. - Уолли соорудил себе на супер-скорости сэндвич и теперь его уминал. - Только он, это... У него настроение как-то не очень. Сперва он наорал на Десаада - ну, в смысле, того там не было, по крайней мере, я надеюсь, что не было. А потом на меня.

\- Весело вы встретились. - Вытерев руки, Линда подошла к спинке дивана, обняла Крысолова за шею и чмокнула в макушку. - Привет, незнакомец. И, чтоб ты знал, и я, и Уолли помним, что ты слышал, о чём мы сейчас говорили, но должен же он был любимую жену в курс дела ввести, правда?

\- Линда. - Плечи Крысолова чуть расслабились. - Рад тебя видеть.

\- Больше, чем меня, похоже, - с некоторой обидой заметил Уолли, плюхаясь с ним рядом.

\- Так, вот давайте без этого, - сощурилась Линда. - Лучше начнём с главного: памятуя, к какому сообществу принадлежит большинство в этом доме, Крысолов, скажи сразу - у тебя проблемы, и тебе нужна помощь?

Он посмотрел на неё удивлёнными глазами. Она почти не смутилась.

\- Что? Я могу предлагать помощь, а не только о ней спрашивать! И не надо делать вид, что это в первый раз!

Крысолов улыбнулся.

\- Да нет... И проблем у меня нет, по крайней мере, нет тех, что связаны с масками и плащами.

\- Десаад? - напомнил Уолли. - Последний раз мы слышали о Дарксайдовской клике во время Кризиса.

\- И лучше бы не слышать и дальше, - нахмурилась Линда. - Неужели кто-то из них вернулся?

Крысолов покачал головой:

\- Я о таком не знаю. Наша с ним встреча произошла до Кризиса.

\- А по какому поводу ты вспомнил сейчас?.. - начала Линда, но разговор прервался, когда с лестницы слетела ещё одна молния, при торможении оказавшаяся рыжей девочкой-подростком.

\- Мам-а-ужин-скоро? - протараторила она. И только потом заметила присутствие незнакомого взрослого. - Э... Привет? - из-за цивильной одежды ей сложно было определить, кто он. С другой стороны, совсем чужих в дом и не пускали.

Линда закатила глаза.

\- Крысолов, я думаю, ты помнишь наших близнецов... Это Айри.

\- Ого! - сказал Крысолов.

\- Ага, - синхронно вздохнули супруги Весты.

  

Конечно, Крысолов помнил Айри и Джэя. Он даже сидел с ними после того, как вернулся с Уолли с того недовосхождения на гору, и Линда заявила, что теперь её очередь отдыхать, и уехала с подругой на неделю. Вот только тогда близнецам исполнилось всего несколько месяцев, а сейчас должно было быть не больше трёх лет.

Но стоящей перед ним девочке на вид было одиннадцать.

\- Сила скорости, - развёл руками Уолли.

\- А Джэй?.. - но тут Крысолов и сам, раньше остальных, услышал, как наверху открывается дверь, и из комнаты выходит кто-то лёгкий.

\- Кормить сегодня будут? - темноволосый мальчик спускался по лестнице с обычной скоростью, но выглядел он только на год-два младше сестры, так что, видно, семейная сила не обошла и его.

 

\- Айри, Джэй, это Крысолов, - представил Уолли.

\- А ужин будет скоро, если вы оба мне поможете, - подхватила Линда, ненавязчиво загоняя детей на кухню и прикрывая за собой дверь.

Между оставшимися сидеть на диване Флэшом и Крысоловом повисло молчание.

\- Ну... - неловко произнёс первый.

\- Ну? - осторожно поинтересовался второй.

\- Помнишь, как мы подружились?

\- Да, - кивнул Крысолов. И улыбнулся. - Я красил потолок, ты влетел в ведро с клеем для обоев, отряхнулся и забрызгал нас всех. Мы с тобой начали ругаться, а потом тот ребёнок сказал, что это обычный сценарий: сейчас мы поспорим, потом найдём общего врага и будем с ним драться, в процессе поймём, сколько у нас общего, и в итоге станем лучшими друзьями.

\- Да, и мы ведь тогда решили пропустить все стадии и перейти сразу к финалу, - с надеждой продолжил Уолли. - Так вот, я подумал... - он замялся, и Крысолов выжидающе поднял бровь. - Может, попробуем так ещё раз? Не станем спорить, кто больше виноват и кому что стоило сделать, а просто решим, что мы друзья, и это главное?

Крысолов обдумал предложение.

\- Соблазнительная идея, - признал он.

Уолли, засияв, протянул ему руку:

\- Мир?

\- Мир, - согласился Крысолов, пожимая руку.

Дверь в кухню открылась.

\- Ребят, идите ужинать, - позвала Линда.

 

После еды близнецы сбежали к телевизору, а взрослые остались на кухне, продолжать начатый разговор. Крысолов уже оттаял и был больше расположен к откровенности, чем в начале своего визита. Так что супруги Весты выслушали краткую сводку произошедшего, начиная с их исчезновения в предыдущем Кризисе и заканчивая Кризисом уже этим, Последним. Правда, как и в случае с Трикстером, Крысолов не до конца рассказал о том, зачем понадобился Десааду.

Жизнь явно налаживалась, когда на кухню влетело очередное размытое пятно, на этот раз жёлто-красное. Восторженно воскликнувшая что-то Айри тут же вбежала следом.

\- Уолли, я тебя искал... - начал Барт Аллен. И моментально остановился. - Что здесь делает Крысолов?

\- Барт, - быстро заговорила Линда. - Ты же знаешь, что Крысолов не виноват...

\- Я лучше в другой раз зайду, - перебил её Кид Флэш. И исчез с порывом ветра.

Никто даже не успел ничего по этому поводу сказать, когда он появился снова.

\- И всё-таки, Крысолов, что ты там вообще делал? - настойчиво спросил он, хлопая раскрытыми ладонями о столешницу.

Крысолов прикрыл рукой глаза.

\- Я знал, что Инерция и Бандиты что-то затеяли против тебя, - ответил он. - Я хотел тебя защитить.

\- А. Ага. - И Барт снова умчался.

Третье его появление ещё через две секунды неожиданностью не стало.

\- Вот что, сделай мне одолжение, - выпалил он. - Никогда - никогда! - не пытайся меня больше защитить, договорились?

На этот раз он, убежав, не вернулся.

Крысолов поднял глаза от своих сцепленных на столе рук и натолкнулся на взгляд Айри. Та смотрела, почти не дыша, и зажимала рот обеими ладонями.

\- Так это _тот самый_ Крысолов, - её шёпот невозможно было бы услышать без обострённого слуха. - Я-к-себе-в-комнату, - уже громче объявила девочка, и её тоже как ветром сдуло.

\- Так, я за ней, - вскочила на ноги Линда.

\- М-да, - изрёк Уолли, когда они с Крысоловом остались на кухне одни.

Последний старался спрятаться за чёлкой, сильно жалея, что бросил носить очки с цветными стёклами.

\- Извини, - тихо сказал он.

Уолли отмахнулся.

\- У нас по-любому сплошные проблемы, - вздохнул он. - Кого я обманываю? Как можно растить детей при нашей профессии? Я им на кабельное заработать не могу, а Линда, не поднимая головы, трудится над устройствами, которые следят и контролируют их скорость, чтобы опять ничего не случилось, а Айри заявила, что она - новый Импульс, а Джэй... я не знаю, как разговаривать с Джэем с тех пор, как он потерял способности...

\- Э, - попытался перебить его Крысолов.

\- Нет-дай-мне-договорить-а-то-я-больше-не-соберусь-с-духом! - замотал головой Уолли. - Мне сказали, что кто-то из моих детей разрушит мою жизнь, понимаешь! А я видел Айри в будущем, она тоже будет героем! И я боюсь, что речь о Джэе, но не знаю, что с этим делать, потому что без скорости он просто уткнулся в телик и в игры, и я совершенно перестал его понимать!

\- Тебя по голове стукнуть сейчас или попозже? - сухо осведомился Крысолов, когда Флэш закончил.

\- За что? - обиделся тот.

\- Во-первых, за то, что ты по всем признакам сам пытаешься оттолкнуть от себя сына, и, поверь, я знаю, о чём говорю. Во-вторых, за то, что - и я пытался тебя об этом предупредить - Джэй стоит сейчас за дверью. И всё это слушает.

\- Чёрт! - Уолли в мгновение ока открыл дверь и, действительно, увидел там сына. Который смотрел, впрочем, не на него, а на Крысолова.

\- Вы правда ударите папу? – спросил Джэй с осторожным любопытством ребёнка, для которого родители – это пока в чём-то боги, а потому любое отношение к ним как к людям ещё очень странно.

\- Вполне возможно, - пожал плечами Крысолов.

\- А-а… - Джэй наклонил голову. – Я пойду к Айри, пожалуй.

На лестнице он пропустил спускавшуюся со второго этажа Линду.

\- Ну, что у нас здесь плохого? – спросила она, входя на кухню.

\- Не знаю, - развёл руками Уолли. – Я вообще не понял, что сейчас произошло…

\- Потом объясню, - пообещал Крысолов.

\- Я даже не буду спрашивать, о чём это вы… - покачала головой Линда. – Крысолов, ты на ночь останешься? Диван в твоём распоряжении.

\- Я, наверное, лучше домой… - с неохотой отказался тот, думая, что Трикстера всё же надо будет сегодня выпустить из подвала. Пока подвал и сам дом ещё целы.

\- Окей… - протянула она. – Так ты скажешь нам, что у тебя за проблемы?

Крысолов попытался усмехнуться.

\- Личные, - сказал он. – Мне сегодня признались в любви.

\- Э, - подняла брови Линда, в то время как Уолли на всякий случай покраснел, - а это проблема?

\- Да, когда это делает мой воскресший друг, а я уверен, что он всё ещё находится под влиянием Десаада.

Супруги переглянулись, и Флэш, что бывало с ним нечасто, сложил два и два.

\- Трикстер! – угадал он, хлопнув кулаком о раскрытую ладонь.

\- Трикстер воскрес? – удивилась Линда. – О, - тут же сопоставила факты и она. – А ты точно уверен…

И в дверь позвонили.

 

После некоторых печальных опытов супергероическое сообщество серьёзно относилось к вопросам охранных систем, и сейчас Линда выводила изображение с камер наблюдения на экран ноутбука, стоявшего на столе в гостиной, и даже не пыталась приближаться к двери. Тех, кого надо, впустило бы и так, а значит, на пороге стоял кто-то незнакомый.

Э… ладно, не совсем незнакомый.

\- Ну, помянешь чёрта, - хмыкнула Линда. – Как он нас нашёл? В жёлтых страницах этого адреса не дают.

\- Он умеет, - вздохнул Крысолов, глядя на изображение Трикстера, стоявшего на крыльце дома Вестов и излучавшего беззаботность.

\- Я впускаю? – уточнила она и, не получив возражений, направилась к входной двери.

Воспользовавшись этим, Уолли тихо спросил:

\- Так ты на эту тему сегодня сказал, ну, это, про любить, кого хочешь? Я не пойму никак, в чём именно проблема… Я вообще сперва не понял, что это было…

\- Это была неудачная формулировка, - отвёл глаза Крысолов.

Флэш энергично кивнул:

\- Вот и я решил, что ну вряд ли же у тебя кризис ориентации! – Крысолов невольно фыркнул. – Так что ты был такой взъерошенный-то? Если это тебя так раздражает, хочешь, мы его вырубим и оттащим к Затанне? – поймав странный взгляд, он скривился: - Блин, да не на промывку мозгов, а для того, чтобы она посмотрела, что за заклятья на нём ещё висят?

\- И всё равно это не повод не спросить согласия.

\- Да, ты прав… - Уолли вздохнул: - В общем, как скажешь. У меня, конечно, долг перед Трикстером, но всё же тебя это более прямо касается. К тому же, почему бы нет, раз ты так этого не хочешь?..

\- Да я ничего в жизни сильнее не хотел, - жарко произнёс Крысолов, и Уолли снова залился краской до ушей. Крысолов ему мысленно посочувствовал, как один рыжий и бледнокожий другому: краснели они оба очень легко. – Но только не когда речь идёт о контроле над сознанием.

Рядом многозначительно откашлялась Линда.

\- Если вас это не очень затруднит, то я пришёл забрать Крысолова домой! – жизнерадостно провозгласил Трикстер. – Что? – недоумённо спросил он, глядя на вытянувшиеся лица. – Кого-то что-то не устраивает, и вы хотите поговорить об этом? Ну вот, блин, мы ещё даже не женаты, а сеансы у семейного психолога уже начались!

Крысолов подавил желание побиться головой о стол.


	4. в которой Крысолова берут в оборот, а Трикстер обрастает вещами.

Выгонять гостей вот так сразу было невежливо, а Трикстер не проявлял желания распрощаться прямо сейчас. Вместо этого он перевернул стул задом наперёд, оккупировал его, посмотрел на троицу, сидящую на диване, и спросил:

\- Ну как, Крысолов уже рассказал, когда научился телепортаться?

Тот прожёг его взглядом, но ответил:

\- Нет.

\- Ты это умеешь? - удивился Уолли. Потом кивнул: - А, это объясняет, как ты вдруг сегодня у шоссе возник. Но ты же вроде не мета?..

Крысолов посмотрел на потолок, потом снова на собравшуюся компанию. С одной стороны, поднимать эту тему было чревато. С другой - если не доверять вот этим людям, то кому тогда?

\- Мне проще показать, - он снял с пояса флейту и поднёс её к губам, одновременно наблюдая за выражением лиц остальных. Но никто особо не занервничал. Мелодия квиновского "Let me live" заполнила гостиную, не оказывая никакого воздействия, кроме...

\- Крысолов, у тебя пальцы... - нахмурился Уолли.

\- Тс-с! - махнул в его сторону Трикстер, не сводя глаз с Хартли.

А по рукам того, с кончиков пальцев начиная, ползла мерцающая чернота. Она остановилась чуть ниже запястий - и стала ярче, и источник сияния в ней стал виден чётче. Это были созвездия и туманности, все на фоне бескрайней космической ночи. Флэш задержал дыхание: ему знакомы были такие проявления силы, как минимум по его коллеге по Титанам Донне Трой, а ещё, к примеру, по Стармэну. Обычно они имели отношение к структуре мультиверсума. Что никогда не сулило ничего хорошего.

\- На самом деле, после Кризиса все знают, что это, - прекратив играть, сказал Крысолов. - Уравнение Анти-Жизни. Выяснилось, что я его носитель и взываю к нему через музыку. Но, хотя я был на Апоколипсе, я никогда не встречал Дарксайда, так что вряд ли причастен к началу Кризиса.

Это он сказал не зря: Уолли и Линда Вест не могли не вспомнить, что Последний кризис случился из-за того, что Дарксайд, глава Новых богов Апоколипса, поработил мультиверсум с помощью Уравнения Анти-Жизни. Формулу которого он отыскал в умах жителей Земли.

\- Уравнение на меня просто не подействовало, когда я услышал его во время Кризиса, - продолжил Крысолов. - Так что, думаю, Десаад не соврал насчёт того, что я его носитель. И, да, это ведь правда, что я всегда отлично гипнотизировал с помощью музыки. Десаад показал мне, как лучше воплощать Уравнение, и я умею открывать туннель в пространстве - если не ошибаюсь, это называется бум-трубой. Хотя настоящая цель Уравнения, - неестественно бодро закончил он, - это подчинять и уничтожать. По крайней мере, я так его слышу. 

Компания встретила его слова гробовым молчанием.

\- Вот поэтому я не очень стремился об этом рассказывать, - вздохнул Крысолов, откидываясь на спинку дивана и глядя в потолок.

\- Э-э, - протянул Уолли. И не нашёл, что добавить ещё.

\- Но ты ведь... не подчиняешь и не уничтожаешь. - Линда, сидевшая к Крысолову вполоборота, легонько коснулась его плеча.

\- Как сказать, - не меняя позы, ответил он. - Трикстер уже знает - я убил Десаада, когда он признался, что стоял за всем, что произошло, пока мы были в бегах. Собственно, я и нужен был в том состоянии духа, в котором пробуждают Уравнение. И, раз его воплотив, я уже не забуду, как это делать. Я много нового узнал о том, что могу, и узнаю всё больше. Фокус с руками? Появился с полгода назад, раньше такого не было.

В снова наступившей тишине неожиданно рассмеялся Трикстер.

Уолли возмущённо на него уставился.

\- Да ладно, ладно, - снова замахал на него руками Джеймс. - Отставить праведный гнев, просто ситуация забавна: Крысолов ведь знает, что для Уравнения Анти-Жизни нет почвы лучше депрессии и, тем не менее, сам готов себя туда загнать. А мы сидим и из вежливости это ему позволяем. Блин, ну вот для того мы надевали маски, чтобы потом до мелочей следовать всем условностям общества?

\- Так, не все тут носят маску, - напомнила Линда. Хотя Трикстера и слушала с одобрением.

\- Да и я её никогда не надевал, - усмехнулся Крысолов.

\- А я бОльшую часть жизни не скрывал, кто под маской! - вставил Флэш.

Трикстер закатил глаза:

\- Да блин, люди, вы что, фигур речи не понимаете? Ну вас нафиг! И вообще, чем грустные рожи строить, объясните персонально мне, как проморгавшему Кризис: что такое по факту Уравнение Анти-Жизни и что оно может?

\- Одиночество плюс отчуждение… - машинально начал Хартли и почувствовал, как все напряглись. - Пардон. В общем, формула отрицает, что есть что-то, ради чего стоит жить.

\- А поэтому - что бы не подчиниться тому, кто полностью овладел Уравнением, - закончил Флэш.

\- Это не про меня, - сказал Крысолов. - Я пока ещё знаю далеко не всё.

\- Клёво, а мануал где-то лежит? - деловито поинтересовался Трикстер. - Ну а то из того, что вы говорите, телепорты никак не следуют, а они есть. Какие ещё полезные фишки затесались? Кто вообще вывел это Уравнение? Каким образом кто-то становится носителем? И как это на него влияет? Потому что если бы я был абстракцией, зависящей от количества негатива в том, на ком паразитирую, я бы этот негатив в нём всячески вырабатывал.

\- Я не спец по Новым богам, - покачал головой Уолли.

\- Я тем более, - согласился Крысолов.

\- Отлично, а кто спец? - нетерпеливо забарабанил пальцами по спинке стула Трикстер. - Ну же, на что белым плащам их лиги, общества и прочие Титаны, если обмена информацией никакого нет?

\- Я могу узнать... - начал Флэш.

\- Дивно! - просиял Трикстер. - Вперёд!

Уолли собрался было сказать что-нибудь недовольное, но любимая жена всунула ему в руки телефонную трубку.

\- По-моему, разумное зерно в этом есть, - пояснила Линда. - Иди на кухню, мы подождём.

Бурча под нос, Флэш отправился в изгнание, на ходу набирая номер.

Трикстер исподтишка показал Линде большой палец.

 

Звонил Уолли Дику Грейсону. В Готэме Новых богов видели тоже не очень часто, но кто лучше бэт-семьи знает всё обо всём? Опять-таки, Дик был одним из ближайших друзей Уолли, ещё с Юных Титанов.

 

\- Привет, ты меня почти не застал, - после второго гудка откликнулся Дик. - Что случилось?

\- Ну... Что ты знаешь об Уравнении Анти-Жизни?

Дик аж крякнул.

\- Хорошие у тебя вопросики на ночь глядя... Интерес чисто академический, из разряда "скинь мне файлы на почитать, когда будет время", или есть практическая сторона?

Уолли вздохнул.

\- Ты помнишь Крысолова? - спросил он. - Кстати, он сейчас сидит у нас в гостиной и, вероятно, слышит весь разговор.

\- Я его и не забывал, ну а после смерти Барта, боюсь, вспомнили о нём многие. - Тон у Дика был ровный. - Так понимаю, раз он там у тебя, этот момент вы утрясли?

\- Ага... В общем, Крысолов, кажется, носитель Уравнения и пользуется им, когда играет.

\- М-м... Повиси-ка немного на трубке, свяжусь кое с кем по второй линии... - Интонации в голосе Дика ничуть не изменились, но бэт-семья была известна умением скрывать свои чувства.

Уолли подождал, и после небольшой паузы Дик вернулся.

\- Я тут поговорил с Суперменом, - объявил он. Использование кодового имени в разговоре со своими было местами непривычно, но их, как-никак, слушали. - Он спрашивал, прямо сейчас ли у нас конец света, или он может примчаться через две минуты, как только с извержением вулкана в Гренландии разберётся?

\- Э... У нас пока всё тихо.

\- Круто. Сейчас передам. - В трубке ещё на полминуты образовалась тишина. - Ещё он спрашивал, не случалось ли последнее время в жизни у носителя личных драм, но тут, кажется, я и сам в курсе.

\- Угу, - мрачно кивнул Уолли.

\- Совсем круто. Ну что, передай трубочку мистеру Апокалипсис-дубль-триста-двадцать-пять, и мы посмотрим, что можно сделать.

И Флэш в мгновение ока вернулся в гостиную.

 

\- Тебя к телефону, - сказал он ожидавшему это Крысолову.

\- Привет, Крысолов, как дела? - произнёс оптимистичный голос из трубки. - Это Дик, Дик Грейсон, ты же меня тоже помнишь?

\- Дик. Да, помню. - Он действительно слышал разговор на кухне. - Ты в Готэме?

\- А где ж ещё? Кстати, я тебя, наверное, и в гости позову.

\- Вот так вот вдруг? - с иронией отозвался Крысолов. - Что, ностальгия замучила?

\- О да! Если я найду, куда дел гитару, сыграем опять дуэтом? А если серьёзно, - неожиданно переключил тон Дик, - то ты, кажется, сидишь на бомбе замедленного действия. Но это, думаю, не сюрприз?

\- Не очень.

\- Я так и подозревал. Хотя всё не так плохо: из того, что мне сказали, можно сделать вывод, что в интересах окружающих тебя теперь холить и лелеять. И исполнять все твои капризы. Я бы на твоём месте воспользовался ситуацией. - Крысолов хмыкнул. - Что, не хочешь? Ну тогда точно буду ждать тебя в Готэме.

\- Что мне там делать?

\- Это меня наследник миллионного состояния спрашивает? Или ты не в курсе, как любят в Готэме благотворительность? По-моему, тебе самое время присоединиться к любителям попиарить себя и свои компании, а заодно и развлечься, под видом помощи кому-то, кого они и в глаза не видели.

\- Дик, я это общество…

\- Обожаешь, помню, помню. – И снова Дик заговорил серьёзно, с незнакомыми властными нотками: - С одной стороны, это даст тебе законный повод приехать в Готэм. Потому что, хочешь ты того или нет, ты персона публичная, и твои передвижения в тайне не останутся. Не смотрел публикации о себе за последние полтора года? Рекомендую, я их вот сейчас пролистываю. Хотя, разумеется, ты можешь попросить Уолли, он протащит тебя под покровом ночи, и т.д., и т.п. Но, с другой стороны, если ты послушаешь меня, то тебе будет, чем заняться, а это, как мне кажется, тебе будет полезно. Ближайший раут у нас на следующем уик-энде, и до этого времени я как раз успею обновить лабораторию для того, чтобы тебя обследовать.

Крысолов обвёл взглядом наблюдавшую за ним компанию, слушавшую его половину разговора.

\- Обследование, как я понимаю, обязательно?

\- Безусловно.

\- Хорошо, - сдался Крысолов. – Я приеду. Только я понятия не имею, как это организовать от лица издательства.

\- Если честно, я об этом знаю меньше тебя, - с улыбкой в голосе ответил Дик. – Ты-то хотя бы от своего лица мероприятия организовывал. Но я пришлю тебе консультанта. Тима. Это мой младший брат, но он в таких вещах разбирается на все сто. Так что до связи. А то мне пора.

Сразу за этим последовали гудки, и Крысолов нажал кнопку отбоя.

\- И давно Дик перестал принимать «нет» в качестве ответа? – поинтересовался он у Уолли. Тот в ответ только тяжко вздохнул и развёл руками. – Ясно. А у него есть младший брат, который занимается благотворительностью?

\- Э… - стрельнув глазами в Трикстера, замялся Флэш. Его не отпускало ощущение, что он сдаёт слишком много информации, и если бы одному Крысолову; но, кажется, предотвратить это было уже никак нельзя. – Ну, тоже усыновлённый.

\- А-а… - Крысолов посмотрел на часы. – Думаю, нам самое время уходить.

\- Уезжать, - поправил Трикстер. Хартли кивнул.

\- Не пропадайте, - улыбнулась им обоим Линда.

Весты проводили гостей до порога и далее, стоя в дверях, наблюдали, как те идут к машине: Крысолов – чуть сгорбившись и засунув руки в карманы джинсов, Трикстер – бурно жестикулируя и что-то ему рассказывая.

Когда они наконец уехали, Уолли обнял жену и сказал:

\- Ну… это в чём-то даже мило.

\- Вот как? – в глазах Линды были искорки смеха.

\- Ага… Ну, блин, обычно о личной жизни Крысолова узнаёшь, когда он подходит и представляет, не раньше. «Познакомься, Уолли, это Майкл». «Познакомься, Уолли, это Джеймс». А потом он ещё стебётся, что я дёргаюсь от неожиданности! – его жена, прекрасно знавшая степень его невнимательности, деликатно промолчала. – А так хоть видишь, что не только у меня могут быть проблемы с отношениями… э, я этого не говорил?

Линда усмехнулась:

\- Да ладно, я тоже заметила, что начало нашей совместной жизни не было усыпано розовыми лепестками… Но главное - результат, верно?

\- Ага, - счастливо согласился Уолли. – Слушай, - сообразил он. – А Трикстера же зовут так же…

\- …как предыдущего бойфренда Крысолова, я заметила.

\- Мы уже считаем их парой, да?

\- Угу-у…

\- Хотя это нечестно по отношению к Крысолову, он ведь настаивает, что это не так.

\- Угу-у…

\- А можно, мне пока не будет нравиться Трикстер? – вздохнул Флэш. – Он всё равно придурок.

Линда рассмеялась.

\- Пошли, уложим детей, - подмигнув, предложила она. – Ну а потом – я очень надеюсь, что спасать мир тебя сегодня ночью не вызовут…

 

Как выяснилось по дороге обратно, семья Вестов жила достаточно далеко даже от Кистона, ну а уж до Центрального, на окраине которого располагалось поместье Рэфэвэев, тем более было пилить и пилить.

\- Надеюсь, ты не против некоторого обновления интерьера? - спросил Трикстер, когда они въезжали на мост, соединяющий города-близнецы.

\- Что ты натворил? - голосом, не предвещающим ничего хорошего, поинтересовался Крысолов.

Джеймс фыркнул:

\- Да что ты сразу так? Почти ничего. Ну, если не считать подвальной двери, но новую завтра привезут. С запорами изнутри и снаружи. Но, в общем, поскольку в городе я тебя не нашёл, а адрес Флэша от моего контакта надо было подождать, я засел в интернет-кафе. И тут на меня как напал приступ шоппинга...

\- И-иии?

\- Что ты на меня так смотришь? Я виноват, что у тебя нет домашнего кинотеатра и плейстейшн? Чувак, да за то время, что меня не было, вышли два фильма по «Гарри Поттеру» и второй «Старкрафт»! Одной музыкой сыт не будешь, Хартли!

\- Ты думаешь всё уместить в одном подвале? - с сомнением уточнил Крысолов.

Ага. Вот и оно.

\- Нет, мне показалось, что холл на втором этаже подойдёт больше.

\- В левом крыле нет холла на втором этаже.

\- Зато в центральной части дома есть.

Пауза повисла настолько тяжёлая, что почти могла проломить днище машины.

\- Джеймс.

\- Что?

\- Нет.

\- Почему?!

\- Я думаю, ты сам знаешь, - скрестил руки на груди Крысолов.

\- Ты что, планируешь вообще эту часть дома не использовать? - покосился на него Трикстер. - А смысл тогда было переезжать?

\- Тебе не кажется, что ты слишком много себе позволяешь?

\- Для человека, прыгнувшего ради тебя под пули? - пожал плечами Трикстер. - Не, в самый раз. Опять же, я ведь своими деньгами за всё плачу.

Крысолов посмотрел в окно.

\- Я, по-моему, уже говорил тебе про иммунитет к шантажу.

\- И не то чтоб я делал что-то тебе во вред, - вздохнул Джеймс. - Харт, ну слушай, ты живёшь там уже достаточно долго для того, чтобы определиться, нужен тебе этот дом или нет. Если нет - продавай его к чертям, ты никому настолько не обязан. Если да - тогда не превращай его в дом с привидениями. И ведь я не говорю о том, чтобы сразу открыть ту комнату. Но займи уже наконец главное крыло, перестань в собственном доме на птичьих правах жить!

\- Мы больше это не обсуждаем, Джеймс, - сдержанным тоном сказал Крысолов.

 

Разумеется, они это ещё обсуждали. И в этот день, и на следующий. За завтраком и после него. Ближе к полудню. После полудня. За обедом. И после.

\- Хорошо! - часа в три дня рявкнул, сдавшись, Крысолов. - Занимай этот холл! Но, честно, ты меня уже заставляешь жалеть, что я тебя пустил!

\- Спасибо, Харт! - как медный грош засиял Трикстер. - И не переживай ты так, это ведь не самое плохое, что я мог бы сделать!

\- Да, вот этого я и боюсь...

Трикстер изобразил оскорблённую невинность и между делом заметил:

\- Да, кстати, я в комплекте с кинотеатром ещё пару вещей прикупил...

Он успел получить разрешение очень вовремя: первый грузовик подъехал минут через сорок.

И комплектом к домашнему кинотеатру в понимании Трикстера оказались два кресла, низкий столик и ковёр.

Фед-экс доставил гобелен, заказанный на Е-бэе.

Запас продуктов где-то на месяц привезли тоже.

Как и новую дверь в подвал.

Как и ноутбук с третьей сони плейстейшн.

И кучу дисков.

\- Я смотрю, счета у тебя явно не заморозили, - с сарказмом заметил Крысолов, уже тихо желая придушить своего навязчивого гостя. - И за сколько лет это куш от награбленного?

\- Ты не поверишь, но это как раз честный заработок...

\- Ты прав. Не поверю.

Ближе к вечеру к дому подкатил ещё и лимузин.

\- Вот это, по-моему, уже не ко мне, - выглянув в окно, заметил Трикстер. - Но правда хорошо, что мы открыли главный вход, и тебе не нужно гостей к левому крылу вести?

Крысолов молча пошёл встречать - в дверь как раз стучали. Трикстер присоединился к нему через пару минут, и вместе они увидели на пороге джентльмена лет шестидесяти, с аккуратными усиками и в костюме шофёра.

\- Мистер Рэфэвэй? - с безукоризненным британским произношением вопросил новоприбывший.

\- Это я, - ответил Крысолов.

Шофёр наклонил голову в его сторону, коснувшись при этом козырька фуражки, и сухо произнёс:

\- Мистер Рэфэвэй, я вынужден сделать вам замечание относительно содержания внешних ворот. Даже если вы не держите их на запоре, что с вашей стороны опрометчиво, то как минимум вежливо будет либо оборудовать их системой автоматического открытия, либо нанять для этих целей привратника, дабы вашим гостям не приходилось останавливать автомобиль и распахивать створки самостоятельно.

Крысолов покраснел, а Трикстер, словно отчитали и его, тут же ввернул:

\- Гости всегда могут оставить машину у ворот и дойти пешком.

Шофёр посмотрел на него как на умственно отсталого, а другой, более молодой, голос, с лёгкой иронией заметил:

\- Да, действительно, почему бы им этого не сделать?

Они перевели взгляд на приоткрывшего дверцу лимузина пассажира. К которому шофёр моментально поспешил.

Чтобы помочь выбраться и встать, опираясь на блестящие хромированные костыли.

Крысолов и Трикстер переглянулись. "Я же не знал", - с извиняющимся видом одними губами проговорил последний.

Молодому человеку на костылях было где-то около семнадцати-восемнадцати. Он был темноволосым и синеглазым, как Дик Грейсон, но Крысолов понял, кто он, не поэтому. Было у них с Диком ещё что-то общее, не имевшее к сходству отношения; какая-то особенная серьёзность, что ли, и она неуловимо их роднила.

\- Тим, я полагаю? - спросил Крысолов. - Прошу прощения за ворота.

\- Извинения приняты, - кивнул гость, с явным усилием поднимаясь по двум ступенькам к двери. - Хотя, знай я заранее об этом и о том, что пространство вокруг дома не используется, я бы попросил своего пилота при перелёте из Готэма приземлиться прямо здесь.

\- Готэм, личный пилот и лимузин с шофёром? - вслух удивился Трикстер. - Крысолов, с кем ты связался?

\- С лучшей семьёй Готэма, разумеется, - полуусмехнулся гость.

\- Да ладно, лучшая семья Готэма - это... Да ладно?!

\- Я Тимоти Уэйн, - кивнул тот. - Вижу, сюда рекламные щиты ещё не добрались. Джеймс Джесси, не так ли? - он задумчиво посмотрел на обоих: - Джеймс Джесси и Хартли Рэфэвэй. Вообще я думал, что вы меня узнаете и так. - Ответом ему послужили непонимающие лица. - Нет? Ну ладно. Позволите войти?

Крысолов посторонился.

 

Гостя всё равно пришлось вести в жилую часть дома, и совесть колола Хартли каждый раз, когда он слышал стук костылей о пол.

На диван в малой гостиной Тим опустился с заметным облегчением. Шофёр принял у него костыли и аккуратно поставил их в пределах досягаемости.

\- Спасибо, Альфред, - поблагодарил Тим.

 

Под взглядами остальных Тим расправил плечи.

\- Ну что же, я так понимаю, мы здесь затем, чтобы определить, какую именно роль издательство «Рэфэвэй» сможет сыграть в очередном благотворительном проекте «Уэйнкорп». – В его глазах блеснула насмешка: - И первый и главный вопрос – мистер Рэфэвэй, что вы знаете о компании, одним из руководителей которой теоретически являетесь?

\- Кхм, - сказал Крысолов.

\- Я так и думал, - прокомментировал Тим. – Значит, в основном буду говорить я. Хотя вам тоже нужно будет поговорить – потом, с другим руководителем компании и с советом директоров. Телефоны я вам дам. Ну, хотя бы пресса о вас на удивление хорошая. Ладно, а теперь я расскажу, во что вы, собственно, ввязываетесь…

Когда Тим наконец уехал, голова у Крысолова гудела. Трикстер тихо слинял ещё в первый час визита и сидел наверху, пока не услышал, как лимузин отъехал. После этого он, впрочем, тоже слетел только на минутку, чтобы удостовериться, что все живы, а потом вернулся обратно к «Старкрафту».

Через некоторое время Крысолов тоже поднялся наверх. Хотя не сказать, что проходить мимо _той самой_ комнаты ему очень уж хотелось.

Там его ждал сюрприз, правда: дверь была полностью занавешена гобеленом, который привезли днём. Он явно был предназначен именно под эту цель: цвет фона точь-в-точь соответствовал цвету стен, а нейтральный узор был всего на полтона темнее. И, благодаря размеру, вообще незаметно было, что за тканью скрыта забитая крест-накрест дверь.

\- Нормально? – спросил Трикстер, почти незаметно возникая рядом и зависая в футе над полом.

Крысолов сглотнул.

\- Лучше, чем могло бы быть, - ровным тоном ответил он.

Трикстер широко улыбнулся.

\- Как прошёл разговор? – поинтересовался он.

\- Плодотворно… Завтра, похоже, день начнётся с деловых звонков. Тим собирается снова заехать после обеда.

\- Ты всерьёз намерен этим всем заняться?

\- По крайней мере, на одно мероприятие, - пожал плечами Крысолов. – Действительно имеет смысл узнать, за что я отвечаю. Да и «Уэйнкорп» – единственная из известных мне фирм, чья благотворительность – не ширма для отмывания денег.

\- А-а… - Джеймс склонил голову набок и собирался что-то ещё добавить, но тут Крысолов хлопнул себя по лбу:

\- Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт!

\- Что?! - дёрнулся от неожиданности Трикстер.

\- Я понял, откуда знаю Тима! Да что ж это… Помнишь, как умер Бумеранг?

\- Сложно забыть, они убили друг друга с каким-то парнем, которого старину Диггера наняли убрать…

\- Да, и звали его Джек Дрейк! И у него был сын – Тим Дрейк! Которого через год усыновил Брюс Уэйн.

\- Ох бли-ииин… - простонал Трикстер. – Ну да, неудивительно, что он на нас так смотрел, для него же мы – коллеги убийцы его папочки.

\- Слава этой команды с нас живых не отлипнет, - покачал головой Крысолов. – Э… фигурально выражаясь.

\- Н-да уж…

В дверь внизу громко постучали.

\- Интересно, кто там ещё… - пробормотал Крысолов и пошёл открывать.

На пороге он увидел Джэя Веста.

\- Привет, - сказал мальчик. – Можно, я тут сегодня переночую?

 


	5. в которой Крысолов психоанализирует младшее поколение, а Трикстер – очень даже своё.

Первым делом Крысолов впустил Джэя внутрь. Вторым - спросил у него:

\- Твои родители в курсе, что ты здесь?

\- Нет. - Джэй нахмурился и с вызовом спросил: - Вы же им не скажете?

\- Смотря чего ты хочешь, - пожал плечами Крысолов. - Если того, чтобы твой папа примчался сюда не позже, чем через час, в уверенности, что тебя похитили, то - окей, не скажу. А если всё же того, чтобы остаться в гостях, то я сейчас позвоню твоей маме.

Джэй моментально надулся.

\- Что? - посмотрел на него сверху вниз Крысолов. - Ты не хуже меня знаешь протоколы поведения в таких случаях.

\- Я и так с ней разговаривал час назад, - сердито сообщил Вест-младший. - Она допытывалась, куда я делся, а я решил, что это её не касается, и отрубил мобильник.

Хартли приподнял брови, но от комментариев удержался, понимая, что реакция будет не очень.

\- Джеймс, - вместо этого позвал он.

\- М-м?.. - откликнулся Трикстер, наблюдавший за сценой с верхней площадки лестницы.

\- Возвращаемся в левое крыло, - поставил его перед фактом Крысолов. - Ты покормишь гостя, я позвоню пока Линде.

Джэй пошёл с ними, но вид у него был недовольный.

Линда взяла трубку сразу же - она явно была в этот момент у телефона.

\- Привет, я рада, что ты звонишь, - быстро проговорила она, узнав, кто это, - но, извини, время неудачное, у нас тут проблемы...

\- Если ты о Джэе, то он у меня дома.

\- О Господи! - Линда с облегчением выдохнула. - Да, я о нём. Где ты его нашёл?

\- Он пришёл в гости.

\- Каким образом? Разве до тебя ходят автобусы? Денег на такси у него быть не должно.

\- Сейчас спрошу. - Крысолов выглянул с трубкой на кухню, где Трикстер подкармливал Джэя чипсами. - Джэй, а как ты сюда добрался?

Мальчик пренебрежительно фыркнул, всем видом показывая, что не понимает, почему взрослые такие глупые.

\- До Центрального - на автобусе, оттуда - автостопом.

\- О Боже, - охнула слышавшая это Линда.

\- Ага, спасибо, - Крысолов поспешно ушёл подальше от кухни. - Он жив и здоров, так что можешь уже не волноваться, - успокаивающим голосом сказал он в трубку.

\- Крысолов, ты же понимаешь, у него слишком мало жизненного опыта, чтобы знать, к кому можно садиться, а к кому нет, и он успел привыкнуть к тому, что его защищают его способности...

\- Понимаю, - не меняя тона, ответил он. - И поговорю с ним об этом.

\- Да, - не особенно вслушиваясь, на самом деле, сказала Линда. - В общем, Уолли вернётся, я его пришлю забрать...

\- Погоди, - перебил её Крысолов. - Давай я сам завтра Джэя отвезу?

Последовала подозрительная пауза.

\- С ним точно всё в порядке, ты точно ничего не скрываешь? - осведомилась Линда.

\- Точно, точно, - он улыбался, чтобы она слышала это по его голосу. - Если хочешь, звони периодически, чтобы в этом удостовериться.

\- Да нет... - Она заговорила с преувеличенной бодростью: - Ладно, жду вас завтра, с новостями о том, что это было!

\- До завтра, Линда.

 

Когда он вернулся на кухню, Джэй посмотрел на него хмуро.

\- Папа меня скоро заберёт, да? - спросил он.

\- Нет, завтра я сам тебя отвезу, - пожал плечами Крысолов, тоже садясь за стол. - Или ты уже передумал насчёт ночёвки?

Мальчик удивлённо заморгал, потом широко улыбнулся.

\- Не, не передумал! Но я решил, раз вы звоните... А, не важно! Вы супер.

\- В прямом и переносном смысле, - пробормотал Трикстер себе под нос, за что удостоился пинка под столом.

Чтобы сразу прояснить эту тему, Крысолов сказал:

\- Твоя сестра так не считает.

\- А, Айри втюрилась в Барта, - отмахнулся Джэй. - Она вообще одно время не затыкалась про то, что никогда не простит Бандитам, хоть Барт и воскрес... Хотя про вас папа нам и объяснял.

\- Про меня тоже? - с надеждой вставил Трикстер. Вест-младший непонимающе хлопнул на него глазами. - Ясно, значит, тут речь не о беспристрастности, а о том, что некоторые равнее прочих...

\- Джеймс, отстань, Уолли не имел этого в виду, - хмыкнул Крысолов. - Всё-таки я был другом, а ты - двуличным федералом, преследующим собственные цели.

\- Вот и вся благодарность нам, скромным госслужащим! - пафосно воздел руки Трикстер. - О времена, о нравы!

Джэй пропустил мимо ушей это мини-выступление и сказал сразу то, что волновало его больше всего:

\- Я понимаю. Когда нет способностей, трудно чему-то помешать, даже если стоишь совсем рядом.

Взрослые переглянулись, и Трикстер в кои-то веки смолчал, прекрасно понимая, что не о них сейчас речь.

\- Дело было не совсем так, - мягко начал Крысолов, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией Джэя. - Мы были в меньшинстве, и нам не давали вмешаться. Недолго, но всё и произошло, к сожалению, очень быстро. Но при всём при этом нас вряд ли можно назвать беззащитными, несмотря на то, что и я, и Джеймс всю жизнь полагались на технологию, а не на способности.

Мальчик вытащил из пакета пригоршню чипсов и, набив рот, захрустел ими.

\- Всё равно, - невнятно произнёс он. - Раньше я столько мог... а теперь не могу ничего. Теперь к Силе Скорости подключена только Айри.

Горечи и обиды, прозвучавших в этих словах, хватило бы на мотивацию пяти-шести суперзлодеям. Крысолов подождал продолжения, и оно воспоследовало:

\- Не, конечно, они мне все говорят, что они меня и так любят, но нафиг мне сдались эти подачки? Понятно же, что всё, теперь всех только Айри и заботит, кому до меня дело! Я бы сюда раньше быстрее быстрого добежал, а теперь пришлось в автобусе трястись...

\- Ну, во-первых, я надеюсь, тебя бы и раньше без разрешения не отпустили, - решил на этом месте вклиниться в подростковый ангст Крысолов. - Во-вторых... Джеймс, ты нам чаю не сделаешь? – «Да и вообще денься куда-нибудь», - говорил его взгляд.

Трикстер высоко задрал брови, но с ворчливым: "Так уж и быть", - из-за стола встал. Приготовление чая особых ухищрений не требовало, но Джеймс сумел, достав из холодильника сыр и ветчину для сэндвичей, спрятаться потом у разделочного стола за этим холодильником так, что практически исчез из поля зрения. Помогло и то, что Джэй сидел к этой точке кухни не лицом, а вполоборота.

\- Так вот, а во-вторых, - продолжил Крысолов. - За много лет общения с вашей семьёй я выучил, что у вас нет какой-то неизменной связи с Силой Скорости. Она во что только не превращается. Ты знаешь, что твой папа, когда был немногим тебя старше, вообще на несколько лет ушёл из профессии, потому что обращение к Силе Скорости его начало убивать?

\- Мы это уже проходили, - замотал головой Джэй. - Айри чуть от старости не умерла, а потом было просто больно... Но почему в итоге она бегает, а я остался ни с чем?

\- Это легко может быть временно.

\- Что, мне сидеть и ждать? - возмущённо фыркнул мальчик.

\- Нет, конечно. Послушай, - посмотрел ему в глаза Крысолов. - Я не спец по части Силы Скорости, но я знаю, что у вас такой есть. Наставник Барта. Как я понял из того, что рассказал мне твой папа, по его словам, ваша связь с этой Силой чуть ли не духовная. И я догадываюсь, что тебе такие вещи кажутся скучными, но, по-моему, есть смысл с ним поговорить. Я могу это устроить.

\- Это всё глупости какие-то, - недоверчиво возразил Джэй. - Папа вон тоже так считает.

\- Всё незнакомое может казаться глупостью, - отбросил возражение Крысолов. - Но если не хочешь, это твоё право. Только не жалуйся потом, если выяснится, что это могло помочь.

После многозначительной паузы Вест-младший спросил:

\- Что, вы даже уговаривать меня не будете?

Крысолов пожал плечами:

\- Зачем? Ты уже не маленький, сам всё способен решить.

Фырканье из-за холодильника было спешно заглушено звяканьем ложки о чашку.

\- Ну и к тому же, - повысив голос, но удержавшись от того, чтобы прожечь холодильник Взглядом Смерти, сказал Крысолов, - сверхспособности часто переоценивают. Хотя из года в год нам и твердят, что Бэтмен круче Супермена. Немного воображения и терпения помогают сотворить много интересного. Хочешь, Джеймс потом покажет тебе свою мастерскую? Когда справится с задачей заваривания чая, конечно.

Из-за холодильника донёсся вопль и отцензуренные ругательства. Трикстер высунулся оттуда с чайником и подносом с сэндвичами в руках и крысой, свисающей с лодыжки.

\- Харт, твоя живность меня укусила, - пожаловался он. - Тьфу, не настолько долго я что-то и делал, что ты их на меня натравливаешь?

\- Никого я не натравливал, - открестился Крысолов. - Ты просто наверняка наступил ей на хвост, ты это умеешь.

 

День в итоге закончился очень поздно. Джэя сперва было не вытащить из подвала, потом - не оторвать от плейстейшн, на которой они с Трикстером устроили целый марафон. Несмотря на то, что мальчик заклеймил большую часть игр как "старьё, я это уже месяц назад прошёл". В итоге ужинать и спать Крысолов их выгонял едва ли не пинками, да и то пришлось пресекать попытки бегства обратно.

Во втором часу ночи он, не включая свет, растянулся на диване в малой гостиной, нацепил наушники и врубил Deep Purple.

Так его и застал Трикстер, спустившийся узнать, а фигли на втором этаже до сих пор не наблюдается самого Крысолова.

Тот лежал с закрытыми глазами, а ноги Джеймса по-прежнему не касались пола, так что в светлую в обоих смыслах голову пришла-таки идея спланировать поближе к дивану, наклониться и...

И ничего. Крысолов крепкой хваткой сжал плечо Трикстера, одновременно открыв глаза, и ядовито произнёс:

\- Я смотрю, тебе давно нос не ломали.

Если его голос и звучал громче из-за играющей в ушах музыки, то совсем чуть-чуть.

\- Ну что ты сразу так? - скуксился Джеймс. - Тебе тоже на хвост наступили? А я вот, между прочим, ничего не сказал, когда ты без спроса решил отправить ребёнка на экскурсию в мою мастерскую!

\- Которую ты устроил в моём подвале, - напомнил Крысолов.

\- Да-да, спасибо за гостеприимство, о котором ты совсем-совсем не жалеешь. - Джеймс посмотрел, как хозяин дома неохотно стягивает наушники. - Наша с малолетним беглецом из дома компания тебя настолько утомила? - приподнял он брови.

\- Да не то чтобы, - покачал головой Крысолов. - Хотя общения в последние дни у меня и стало резко больше обычного. Ох, блин, - хлопнул он себя по лбу. - Я же так и не перезвонил Эшли!

\- Ну, сейчас ты этого делать не будешь, полагаю. - Трикстер плюхнулся на диван, и Крысолов едва успел убрать ноги. - Это была такая попытка сменить тему?

\- Нет, это я действительно только что вспомнил. Иногда банан - это просто банан, Джеймс. - Крысолов сел и выключил аудиосистему. Без неё в гостиной стало совсем темно. - Кстати, на тему «беглеца из дома» ты не прав. У Джэя слишком мало вещей с собой для этого. Обычно, если даже уходят в порыве эмоций, собираются лучше.

\- Тебе ли не знать, - хмыкнул Трикстер.

\- Мне ли не знать, - согласился Крысолов. - Хотя я вообще в своё время подошёл к вопросу ответственно. И даже скандал с обещанием уйти грабить банки закатил уже после того, как часть вещей вывез, а остальные сложил в сумку.

\- О, эти славные семейные отношения, - ностальгически вздохнул Трикстер. - Идея платить родителям за себя выкуп пришла тебе уже тогда?

\- Да. Джеймс, мне было восемнадцать лет, - судя по голосу, Крысолов всё равно смутился. - А они постоянно ставили мне в упрёк каждый потраченный на меня доллар. Хотя, признаю, в газетах эта история смотрелась потом глупо.

\- О, кстати. - Трикстер завозился и, достав нетбук, щёлкнул крышкой. Засветился экран. - Мне тоже стало интересно, что о тебе пишут. И знаешь, сколько интересного я нашёл? О тебе был целый цикл статей с момента твоего оправдания. Причём первая сразу же на следующий день после него и пошла. - Трикстер обвёл курсором дату над статьёй в «Централ Таймс». - Честное слово, прекрасной даме сразу следовало назвать свой цикл как-нибудь типа: «Невоспетые герои» - такими красками она тебя расписала...

Крысолов кинул взгляд на открытую на нетбуке статью, попал на фразу: «Стоит задуматься, так ли общество должно встречать тех, кто о нём заботится» - и закашлялся.

\- Я же говорю, - тихо засмеялся Трикстер, в чьих глазах мерцали блики от монитора. - Дальше ещё лучше. Дама явно решила вспомнить молодость.

\- Я так понимаю, ты знаешь автора?

\- Как и ты. Мы только что о ней говорили.

\- Хм-м?

\- Марси Данфи. - Трикстер выделил это имя под заголовком. - Прекрасная Марси, та самая Марси, которая рассказала миру, что Гамельнский Крысолов на самом деле - Хартли Рэфэвэй. Ну же, Харт, как ты мог забыть женщину, которой разбил сердце?

 

Крысолов, только собравшийся что-то прокомментировать, так и остался сидеть с отвисшей челюстью.

\- Э... Что? - наконец выдавил из себя он.

\- То, то, - закивал Трикстер. - Ты даже не помнишь все те мечтательные взоры, что она на тебя кидала?

У Крысолова, насколько он мог сопоставить, как раз где-то в тот момент начинался бурный роман с Эрлом, так что - нет, он не помнил. Ну, то есть, была там, конечно, какая-то журналистка, которая даже приходила брать у него интервью, пока он тогда недолго сидел, но ему в голову и мысли не закрадывалось, что ей ещё что-то от него нужно.

\- А я ей говорил, что она слишком тонко намекает, - продолжал посмеиваться Трикстер. - И что ты её не игнорируешь, а просто не вдупляешь, в чём дело. Но вообще в прелестной головке Марси была куча романтических бредней - она не разочаровалась в тебе даже тогда, когда я наконец сумел донести до неё, что без смены пола ей ничего не светит.

\- Погоди-ка, - внезапно заподозрил Крысолов. - Ты и она...

\- Чувак, в тот момент восемнадцать было как раз мне! - рукой, не придерживавшей нетбук, взмахнул Джеймс. - Как я мог не утешить красотку с несчастной первой любовью! Да за кого ты меня принимаешь?!

\- Джееееймс, - простонал Крысолов, не зная, плакать ему или смеяться.

\- В любом случае, милая Марси осталась тебе неверна. Ну, и мне тоже, если так посмотреть, - завершил рассказ Трикстер. - Я пробил по базе: она вышла замуж и родила двоих детей. Правда, лет пять назад развелась. Она совладелица «Централ Таймс», кстати, отсюда и цикл статей. Кто-то явно тебя до сих пор не забыл.

\- А я даже не помню, как она выглядит, - вздохнул Крысолов.

\- Это легко исправить, мы просто можем заглянуть к ней в гости! – с энтузиазмом сообщил Трикстер.

\- Это ещё зачем?

\- Если вариант с визитом вежливости тебя не устроит, то не забывай, что собрался удариться в благотворительность. Освещение в прессе лишним не будет.

\- Я подумаю об этом, когда пойму, насколько это серьёзно, - решил Крысолов. – Ладно. Пошли уже действительно спать.

Он встал, и Трикстер встал вслед за ним, оставив на диване раскрытый нетбук.

\- Джеймс, ты забыл… - Крысолов повернулся к нему и осёкся, увидев выражение полускрытого тенями лица.

Трикстер протянул руку, пропуская меж пальцами пряди рыжих волос, и плавно перетёк на шаг ближе, уверенно беря за предплечье…

«Как с Марси, наверное», - мелькнула у Крысолова неуместная мысль.

\- Джеймс, убери руки, и я это очень серьёзно, - спокойно проговорил он.

Трикстер замер на секунду, оценивающе на него глядя, но потом послушался.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Крысолов. – Доброй ночи.

И, развернувшись, ушёл наверх.

 

Утро тоже вышло поздним, что было неудивительно, учитывая, во сколько все легли.

Все деловые звонки Крысоловом были сделаны, не вылезая из кровати: он опасался, что если проснуться как следует, смелости уже не хватит.

После он умылся и аккуратно побрился, оставив нетронутым участок на подбородке. Трикстер заметил это сразу же, как только хозяин дома добрёл до кухни, всё ещё сонно бормоча что-то про доброе утро.

Ещё минуты Джеймсу хватило, чтобы врубиться в логику смены имиджа.

\- Вслед за отращиванием бородки будет стрижка под ёжик, да, Хартли? - Он фыркнул в свой кофе. – Вообще прошли те времена, когда кто-то из нас мог сойти за женщину даже при щедрой порции макияжа, но как знаешь…

\- Ты словно по опыту говоришь, - язвительно заметил Крысолов, недовольный тем, как легко его раскусили.

Тем более, раз Джеймс понял, на что нацелены изменения, то наверняка отдавал себе отчёт и в том, что послужило им причиной.

\- А кто тебе сказал, что нет? - поднял брови Трикстер. - Ты над всей моей жизнью свечку всё-таки не держал.

Крысолов задумался на несколько секунд.

\- Ладно, возможно, этого я знать не хотел, - в конце концов решил он. - Джэй, - перенёс он внимание на мальчика, поглощавшего кукурузные хлопья с молоком. - После завтрака едем к тебе домой, или у тебя ещё какие-то планы?

Вест-младший насупился, но помотал головой.

\- Да ладно тебе, парень, - сочувственно хлопнул его по спине Трикстер. - У тебя ещё не самая плохая семья, поверь мне. Опять же, при нашей-то профессии никогда не знаешь, какая из семейных встреч станет последней. Я вот своих предков сто лет не видел. И даже иногда об этом жалею.

\- Они всё равно продолжат со мной обращаться так, словно я в два раза младше Айри, - сумрачно проговорил Джэй.

\- И это не самый худший вариант, как с тобой могут обращаться родители. - Крысолов улыбнулся леденящей душу улыбкой поверх кружки с горячим чаем. - Мои вот однажды сдали меня в психушку.

\- Почему? - с замиранием сердца спросил мальчик. Для него, в силу возраста и отсутствия опыта, сказанное было необычной красочной подробностью, не более того. Трикстер же смотрел на Крысолова задумчиво.

Тот пожал плечами в ответ:

\- Наверное, решили, что только сумасшедший может иметь что-то против колледжа, который они для меня выбрали, работы, куда они меня устроили, и вообще всех их планов на меня на всю мою оставшуюся жизнь. И вместо этого пойти грабить банки.

\- Да, да, всё вот так же! - яростно закивал Джэй. - Они всё за меня решают! А теперь, когда у меня больше скорости нет, вообще шагу самому ступить не дают!

\- Ну, грабить банки ты пока не ходи, это всё равно уже не модно, - усмехнулся Крысолов.

\- А вот если будет желание изобрести пару анти-скоростных девайсов, то заглядывай, - добавил Трикстер. - Помогу советом.

\- Так, и на этой ноте мы собираемся и уезжаем. - Крысолов взял с буфета ключи от машины. - Пока у папы Джэя не набралось достаточно поводов, чтобы прибить нас позже. Джеймс, у меня планы на ланч, так что вернусь ближе к вечеру. Буду признателен, если до этого времени дом не взорвётся и не лопнет от покупок с Е-бэя.

\- Сколько сарказма-то, - хмыкнул Трикстер и отплатил той же монетой: - Да, милый, хорошо, милый, удачной поездки, милый. Буду сидеть и скучать по тебе.

\- Да уж конечно, - округлил глаза Крысолов, подталкивая Джэя к выходу.

 

По дороге Джэй в основном не вылезал из игр на ПСП, но когда машина подъехала к дому Вестов, поднял голову и сказал:

\- Знаете, вот половину же того, что вы мне сказали, папа с мамой мне говорили тоже.

\- Ну, я надеюсь, - кивнул Крысолов, паркуясь. - Я твоих родителей давно знаю, так что верю, что они и сами до этого дошли.

\- Да, но, - упрямо нахмурился Джэй. - Они это говорили... по-другому. Не так. Словно на самом деле так не считали. А вы считаете. Можно, я к вам ещё в гости приеду?

\- Сколько угодно. Только в следующий раз я тебя сам заберу, договорились?

Сдав его на руки Линде и отклонив приглашение зайти (хотя Линда и осталась этим недовольна), Крысолов повернул обратно в Центральный.

В итоге времени до ланча хватило ровно на визит в парикмахерскую.

 

Когда, уже вечером, Крысолов входил в левое крыло всё ещё стоящего на месте дома, воздух непривычно холодил стриженый затылок. Услышав звук открывающейся двери, из подвала неторопливо вылетел Трикстер, поимевший совесть причёску не прокомментировать и даже почти не прыснуть.

\- Как продвигаются дела? - подчёркнуто не поднимая взгляда выше плеча Крысолова, спросил он.

\- С помощью Тима - достаточно безболезненно, - честно признался Хартли, проходя на кухню и кидая ключи на буфет. - А без него, подозреваю, не продвигались бы никак.

\- Значит, на следующем уикэнде мы в Готэме? - следовавший за ним Трикстер показательно вздохнул. - М-да уж, место приятных воспоминаний...

Крысолов посмотрел на него изучающе.

\- Знаешь, я тут подумал - никто же не заставляет тебя ехать...

\- Подумай лучше ещё раз, - жизнерадостно прервал его Трикстер. - Глядишь, ещё что интересное в голову придёт. А я еду с тобой, у меня уже куча дел запланирована!

\- Пугающее заявление. - Крысолов повернулся к полкам. Ему там ничего не надо было, зато так он оказывался спиной к Трикстеру. - Джеймс. На тему сегодняшнего утра. Я, в общем, заметил, как ты на меня смотрел, когда я про психушку рассказывал.

\- А. - Трикстер повис в воздухе, опираясь обеими руками на кухонный стол. - Да. Так понимаю, это была твоя версия тех событий?

\- А что, есть другая? - Крысолов всё ещё не поворачивался к нему лицом. - После того, как меня в тот раз арестовали, родители «уговорили» судью признать, что то, как я наорал на Флэша, есть свидетельство нервного срыва. Через несколько лет они даже передо мной за это извинились.

\- Угу… - Трикстер буравил ему спину взглядом. – Диггер и Сэм тебя думали вытащить, ты помнишь, как они к тебе заходили?

\- Нет, - удивлённо ответил Крысолов. – Не знал даже об этом.

\- Ну, да, они с тобой пообщались и решили, что ты там не просто так…

На этом моменте Крысолов повернулся.

\- Меня лекарствами накачивали, не переставая, - приподнял он брови. – Я вообще почти ничего не помню из первых недель пребывания там. Но это не делает меня сумасшедшим.

\- Да… - неопределённо протянул Трикстер. – Правда, это было не последнее твоё общение с врачами…

Крысолов прислонился к буфету, до боли сжав кулаки.

\- Полагаю, тот факт, что у меня убили родителей, и я боролся с гипнотическим внушением, которое убеждало меня, что я сам это сделал, меня не оправдывает?

Трикстер мотнул головой.

\- Харт, не в этом дело…

\- Я и теперь наблюдаюсь, - с вызовом сообщил Крысолов. – Потому что на этот раз травматичными посчитали обстоятельства нашего бегства и твоей, кстати, смерти.

\- Ты мне сейчас скажешь, что они ни разу травматичными не были?

\- Нет, но… - Крысолов помедлил, потом, скрестив руки на груди, тяжело вздохнул. – Чёрт, круто, ты считаешь меня сумасшедшим.

\- Я ничего подобного не говорил.

\- А надо?

Трикстер запрокинул на несколько секунд голову, ненадолго уставившись в потолок, потом тихо хмыкнул.

\- Хартли. Ты, наверное, сам не представляешь, насколько очевидная у тебя сейчас жестикуляция. – Он поймал взгляд Крысолова. – Что-то ты разбередил с Джэем такое, чего не надо было. Да ещё в моём присутствии, а ведь мне ты не доверяешь. Что обидно, хотя и не сказать, что неоправданно. Но из-за этого я тебя сейчас даже обнять не могу, причём даже ничего другого в виду не имея. Не считаю я тебя сумасшедшим. Хотя, не спорю, когда ещё тебя не видел, я беспокоился на тему того, как это всё по тебе проехалось. Но ты нормальный, окей? И именно таким я тебя и считаю.

Тревожная тишина длилась ещё с полминуты.

Потом Хартли, чуть расслабившись, спросил:

\- Что, даже несмотря на крыс?

Джеймс снова хмыкнул, глядя на мохнатое зверьё, уже в изрядном количестве собравшуеся у их ног.

\- А тут я уже давно не отрицаю, что ты с ними наладил нехилые рабочие отношения. По-моему, мы ещё во время Проекта с этим разобрались, нет? Или ты хочешь сознаться, что это всё-таки не крысы тебе на хвосте информацию приносят, а ты сам в себе развил телепатические и провидческие способности?

\- Нет, - рассмеялся Крысолов, опуская руки и не сжимая снова кулаки. – Всё так, как я говорю.

\- Я верю, - просто сказал Джеймс.


	6. в которой Крысолов встречает Бэтмена, а Трикстер заводит новых друзей и доводит старых.

Бабочка давила на горло. Крысолов постарался незаметно оттянуть её пальцем, но эффект был не особо ощутим. Сто лет не приходилось одеваться так формально, чуть ли не со свадьбы Уолли и Линды...

Благотворительный вечер был... ну, ровно таким, каким ожидался. Зал отеля был оформлен с обычной готэмской помпезностью, и великосветские бездельники, одинаковые во всех городах, дефилировали по нему, останавливаясь только для того, чтобы преувеличенно радостно поприветствовать знакомых. Со всех сторон раздавались искусственный смех и неискренние восклицания, а блестящая вычурность туалетов дам слепила глаз.

 Мероприятий подобного формата Крысолов переел ещё в молодости, навсегда их возненавидев. То, что он позже организовывал сам, среди публики менее благородных кровей, конечно, собирало суммы не такие крупные, но было гораздо, гораздо честнее.

\- Наслаждаешься вечером? - с иронией поинтересовался Дик, незаметно возникая рядом с бокалом в руке. Судя по виду, формальному стилю одежды он был рад не больше, чем Крысолов.

\- Да уж, - неопределённо хмыкнул тот в ответ. Огляделся и, убедившись, что их вряд ли кто слышит, спросил: - Надолго мы тут ещё? Мысль об обследовании уже начинает казаться привлекательной.

\- Погоди, поулыбайся сперва немного репортёрам. - Что сам Дик и сделал, едва к ним приблизилась некая эффектная блондинка. - Мисс Вэйл! Какая встреча!

После обмена любезностями блондинка поплыла дальше, а Дик снова повернулся к Крысолову:

\- Насколько помню, ты тут должен быть не один. Где твой... хм, друг?

\- Почему всё обязательно сводится к этому намёку? - пробормотал Крысолов. - Я начинаю понимать, почему Джеймса бесило то, что нас считают парой только из-за того, что мы скованы вместе наручниками.

\- Прости, подводит зрение, никак не разгляжу на тебе наручников сейчас, - парировал Дик. - И, между прочим, меня в курс ваших отношений никто не вводил, так что я имею конституционное право на уточнение.

\- Друг. Без подтекста.

\- Хорошо. Так всё-таки, где сейчас этот друг без подтекста?

Крысолов поискал глазами Трикстера и не нашёл. Пожал плечами. Дик вздохнул.

\- Отлично. Ещё один человек с яркой репутацией гуляет без присмотра. И я нас с тобой к таковым не причисляю, если вдруг это тоже прозвучало неполиткорректно.

\- Брейк, я уже устыдился, - поднял руку Крысолов. - И я уже вижу Джеймса, вон он.

Дик посмотрел в указанном направлении и узрел очаровательную картину: Трикстер, склонившись к молодой рыжеволосой женщине в инвалидном кресле, что-то с улыбкой ей вещал, и она благосклонно внимала.

Дик тяжело вздохнул.

\- Сейчас вернусь, - пообещал он, ставя бокал на поднос мимопроходящего официанта и исчезая в толпе.

Крысолов проводил его удивлённым взглядом.

И вдруг почувствовал некое мрачное присутствие за спиной...

 

Вглухую игнорируя окружающую обстановку, Дик с максимальной быстротой достиг той точки зала, где находились Трикстер с его собеседницей.

\- Бэбс! - несколько напряжённо поприветствовал он. - Приятно, что ты всё-таки смогла выбраться. Познакомишь нас? - кивнул он на Трикстера.

 

Пара, чей разговор он прервал, переглянулась.

\- Муж? - приподнял брови Джеймс.

\- Друг, - покачала головой молодая женщина.

\- Друг в смысле «друг» или в смысле «... _друг_ »?

\- Просто друг, - с некоторой мстительностью ответила Барбара.

Отмахиваясь от ощущения дежа-вю, Дик протянул Трикстеру руку:

\- Ричард Грейсон, «Уэйнкорп».

\- Джеймс Джесси, никого особенно не представляю, - усмехнулся блондин, пожимая руку.

\- А, - сделал вид, что только что узнал, Дик. – Я о вас уже недавно слышал, по-моему. У нас общий, - он чуть не сказал "друг", но в последний момент решил, что этому слову уже и так досталось, и переправился, - знакомый. Хартли Рэфэвэй?..

\- А, Дик из Готэма, старший брат Тима, - просиял Трикстер, связав телефонный разговор дома у Флэша с человеком, стоящим перед ним. - А почему тогда «Грейсон», а не «Уэйн»?

\- Из сентиментальных соображений, - не вдаваясь в подробности, ответил Дик.

Трикстер нахмурился, пытаясь что-то вспомнить. И вспомнил: история, в конце концов, была широко известна и в печати поднималась каждые несколько лет.

\- Стоп-стоп-стоп! Дик Грейсон - в смысле, из семьи «Летающих Грейсонов»? Воздушных акробатов? - Он снова потряс руку Дика, а потом ещё и хлопнул его по плечу. - Как давно это было! Вау, мы же тогда в оба смотрели, как бы вы нас по технике не обошли! «Летающие Джесси», и только не говори, что не слышал!

\- Слышал, слышал, - даже на Дика произвело впечатление, как ловко Трикстер построил фразы, миновав в них и убийства, и поджог, и аресты. Случайный собеседник и не заподозрил бы, глядя на это излучающее искренность и дружелюбие лицо, что в истории этих семей такие вещи вообще имели место быть.

\- Прекрасно! - Джеймс хлопнул его по плечу ещё раз и другой рукой обвёл зал. - Как тесен мир, и в каких неожиданных кругах могут очутиться два бывших циркача, а? - Он посмотрел на Барбару, которая наблюдала за шоу, тихо развлекаясь. - По-моему, я нашёл нового лучшего друга, - сообщил он ей.

\- По-моему, новый лучший друг не разделяет энтузиазма, - заметила она, поправляя очки.

\- Он просто стесняется, - уверил её Трикстер.

\- Эй, не надо говорить обо мне так, как будто меня здесь нет. - Дик перевёл взгляд с одного на другую. - Так что, вы сейчас познакомились, или?..

\- Или, - кивнула Барбара. - Мы встретились несколько лет назад на конвенте для гиков. Ты на такие не ходишь.

\- И было приятно увидеть сегодня хоть одно знакомое лицо, - подхватил Трикстер. - Потому что на светские рауты обычно не хожу уже я.

\- Честно говоря, я удивлена, что ты меня вспомнил, - улыбнулась ему Барбара.

\- Никогда не забываю прекрасных женщин, - прижал руки к сердцу Джеймс.

\- Гм, да, - постарался вмешаться в эту идиллию Дик. - Может, имеет смысл вернуться к Хартли, у него тут тоже вряд ли много знакомых?.. - Он махнул в том направлении, откуда пришёл.

Трикстер посмотрел туда и сказал:

\- Да вроде он как раз нашёл кого-то на пообщаться.

В этот момент толпа удачно раздалась, и на уровне взгляда Барбары тоже стало всё видно.

\- Не просто кого-то, - удивлённо хмыкнула она. – Это же Брюс.

Дик резко обернулся.

 

 

В кругах, в которых большую часть жизни вращался Крысолов, появление человека, который нависал над тобой так, чтобы подчеркнуть, что он выше и шире, могло означать только одно: угрозу.

(Если подумать, ещё много что в этих кругах означало то же самое... Жизнь Крысолов себе выбрал вообще откровенно неспокойную, притом от перехода на правильную сторону закона лучше в этом плане не стало.)

Глядя на непроницаемое лицо Брюса Уэйна, Крысолов чувствовал, что многое может тому сказать.

И что он, Крысолов, здесь вообще-то по приглашению, так что можно обойтись без вот этих спектаклей в духе: «Это мой город», даже если публично объявил, что за тобой стоит армия Бэтменов. И что вся эта тактика устрашения в принципе сомнительна, и не исключено, что она сама и несёт по крайней мере частичную ответственность за появление и процветание готэмских злодеев, печально известных на всю Америку, если не на весь мир.

Но проблема была в том, что, как выяснилось, этот приём продолжал работать, даже если знать обо всём перечисленном.

Крысолов понял, что не может вымолвить ни слова.

Брюс Уэйн внезапно дружелюбно улыбнулся (для Крысолова, правда, не прошло незамеченным, что глаза у него выражения не изменили) и спросил:

\- Так значит, издательство «Рэфэвэй» планирует сотрудничать с «Уэйнкорп»?

Крысолов осторожно кивнул.

\- По-моему, отличная идея, - взмахнул рукой Уэйн. - Если ограничиваться только одним городом, это приведёт к застою. Как и если ограничиваться только одним видом деятельности. Не планируете расширяться?

\- Мы пока не думали над этим, - а может, и думали, но Крысолов об этом понятия не имел. - Э... Рад, что «Уэйнкорп» поддержала идею о сотрудничестве, мистер Уэйн.

\- Пустяки, мы всегда стремимся к новым горизонтам, - снова широкий жест рукой с бокалом. - И называйте меня Брюс. Так все делают.

Его слова немедленно подтвердила стайка девушек модельной внешности, подлетевшая к нему с радостным щебетом: "Брюси, вот ты где!".

Наблюдая, как Уэйн с ними общается, Крысолов не мог отделаться от ощущения, что тот - самое искусственное, что есть на этом рауте. Даже просто находиться рядом было неприятно. Однако, вероятно, уход куда-нибудь подальше под благовидным предлогом не только был бы невежлив, но и мог негативно отразиться на сотрудничестве с компанией, которую Крысолов вроде как представлял.

Спасение пришло в лице Дика.

 

Подходя, Дик в полной мере оценил весь дискомфорт ситуации и хотел было даже сразу, не говоря дурного слова, утащить Крысолова за плечо или, что вернее, за талию; но вовремя заметил маячившую неподалёку Вики Вэйл и решил такого подарка прессе не устраивать.

Так что он просто снова образовался рядом с Крысоловом и, как ни в чём не бывало, воскликнул:

\- Брюс! Только не говори, что вы тут уже деловые переговоры затеяли. Слушай, может, это до завтра подождёт? А то я обещал Хартли с кучей народа перезнакомить.

Брюс выдал какое-то легкомысленное замечание, сопроводив его многозначительным взглядом, и в следующую минуту Дик вёл Крысолова куда-нибудь подальше.

\- Спасибо, - с заметным облегчением выдохнул тот. - Где Джеймс?

\- Оставил его с Барбарой... - Дик посмотрел в ту сторону и убедился, что Оракул уже одна. - М-да. Похоже, следующим пунктом в программе у нас поиски.

 

Трикстера в этот момент даже уже не было в зале. Он стоял в коридоре, опираясь на стену возле одного из номеров, и ждал. Долго ему этого делать не пришлось: вскоре из-за поворота вышли две брюнетки в вечерних платьях, одна коротко остриженная, другая - с роскошной гривой. Дамы явно ссорились, хотя и негромко.

\- Селина, я знаю, что за мной долг, но, может, хватит уже дёргать меня по каждой мелочи? – выговаривала спутнице длинноволосая. - Я работаю, в отличие от некоторых!

\- Затанна, ты передо мной виновата, как никто, - огрызалась коротко стриженная. - И, если меня просит о помощи кто-то из друзей, то для меня это не мелочь!

Трикстер прочистил горло, и женщины повернулись на звук.

\- Трики! - просияла та, что с короткой стрижкой.

\- Селина! - с тем же энтузиазмом ответил он и распахнул ей объятья.

Смеясь, она приникла к нему и поцеловала в щёку.

Отпустив Селину, Трикстер церемонно склонился к руке её спутницы.

\- Затанна Затара, я полагаю? - пробормотал он, щекоча её кожу дыханием.

\- Верное предположение, - холодно ответила женщина.

 

\- Что же мы стоим?! - широко улыбнулся Трикстер, выпрямляясь. - Я заказал в номер шампанского и фруктов, так что прошу! - он открыл дверь, пропуская дам. - Думаю, мы прекрасно проведём время вместе.

На Затанну это особенного впечатления не произвело. Она прошла к креслу у столика, села, закинула ногу на ногу и спросила:

\- Ну?

\- Что же так сразу, - укоризненно покачал головой Трикстер, наливая шампанского ей и устроившейся на одной из двух кроватей Кошке. – Я надеялся на приятную беседу…

\- У меня есть, чем ещё заняться, - почти не разжимая губ, проговорила Затанна. – Пожалуйста, ближе к делу.

\- Хорошо, - налив и себе, Трикстер уселся напротив неё. - Итак, уже второй раз в жизни меня стремятся обрадовать известием, что мне промыли мозги, в связи с чем я думаю, чувствую и делаю совсем не то, чего хотел бы на самом деле. В общем и целом, такие выводы меня совсем не вдохновляют. Так что я решил проконсультироваться у профессионала – а кого можно в этом плане найти профессиональнее, чем Затанна?

Та поморщилась.

\- Это было давно, - отрывисто сказала она. Со стороны Кошки донеслось многозначительное покашливание. – И могу точно сказать, что на тебя я никогда не… воздействовала.

\- Я вовсе не пытался на такое намекнуть! – взмахнул рукой Трикстер. – Нет, мой вопрос заключается не в этом. Я хотел получить …скажем так, небольшое обследование. С целью подтвердить, правда ли вообще это. Ну а впридачу – несколько ответов, которые так просто не выгуглишь.

Затанна тяжело вздохнула.

\- Хорошо, - сказала она. – Договорились. Но сперва я тоже хочу кое-что узнать взамен.

\- Всё, что заблагорассудится прекрасной леди, - с лёгкой настороженностью кивнул Трикстер.

\- Согласно тому, что сказала Селина, - она показала на Кошку, - у тебя получилось воскреснуть якобы в результате того, что Нерон вломился в Чистилище за твоей душой.

\- Ну да, и там образовался раздрай, во время которого мне помогли выбраться… - пробормотал Трикстер, не стараясь даже казаться особенно убедительным.

\- Угу, - кивнула Затанна. – А теперь персонально для тех, кто спускался в Ад и в курсе, что оттуда вообще никак нельзя попасть в Чистилище, а также для тех, кому пару лет назад повезло быть внизу именно тогда, когда Нерона свергли Сатанус и Блэйз: ещё раз, как это, говоришь, произошло?..

Трикстер обезоруживающе улыбнулся и налил себе ещё шампанского. Обе женщины смотрели на него, сузив глаза.

\- Я всегда догадывался, что однажды напорюсь на специалиста, - пожал он плечами. - Но не знал, что так скоро. Ну что же, моя вина, я тебя недооценил. Думал, ты больше по этой плоскости бытия, чем по той.

\- Трики, так как всё было на самом деле? – напряжённо подала голос Селина.

\- О, никаких сделок с дьяволом, если ты об этом, - подмигнул ей он. – Как обычно, лучшая ложь – это полуправда, так что зёрна истины в моей истории всё же есть. Нерон ведь не умер? – посмотрел он на Затанну.

\- Нет, - признала она. – Я сомневаюсь, что существо такого рода вообще можно убить.

\- Вот-вот, - подхватил Трикстер. – А зуб у него на меня действительно есть, я ему пару раз крайне дорого обошёлся. Не знаю, каково там, в Аду, может, и не зря существует этот запрет оттуда в Чистилище переходить, но в Чистилище тоже мерзковато, честно скажу. Но, да, такой прорыв Нерону сейчас точно не по зубам. Мне сказали, что мою душу пытались выманить в Ад, этого я, правда, уже не помню. Попытки не удались, соответственно, да и были предприняты скорее от отчаяния. Дело в том, что не такой уж большой срок мне назначили. Тут сыграло и то, что мой сын – аватара, и то, что, не поверите, я умер, спасая кого-то. Оказывается, это всё-таки даёт кучу призовых очков на том свете. Ну, в общем, Нерон знал, что у него будет только один шанс меня сцапать, и на него всё и поставил. Свергли его или нет, а какие-то связи у него там ещё остаются. Так что он явился ровно в тот момент, когда я покинул пределы Чистилища. – Джеймс тяжело вздохнул. – Когда возносился к вратам Рая.

\- О Господи… - Затанна прикрыла глаза. – Тебя лишили Рая и выкинули обратно сюда?

\- Ну, не совсем так, - хмыкнул Трикстер. – Когда мой сын меня отбил, у меня был выбор. По совершённым грехам я уже отчитался и мог идти наверх, да. Но процедура была нарушена, так что, если вдруг у меня бы оставалось неоконченное дело, я мог бы выбрать возвращение сюда. И я решил, что – да, есть у меня такое дело. Ну и вот я здесь.

\- Сумасшедший, - просто сказала Затанна. – Никто не гарантирует, что потом у тебя будет тот же шанс. В самом лучшем случае тебе снова придётся пройти через Чистилище, а ты ведь помнишь, что это такое. Отказаться от Рая…

Селина не так спешила давать характеристику психике Трикстера. Зато одарила его долгим взглядом и спросила:

\- И как твоё неоконченное дело отнеслось к этой твоей жертве?

\- Ты что, я ему не говорил! – замахал на неё руками Трикстер. – Эта история вообще была отредактирована в основном для того, чтобы ему и в голову не пришло себя винить, что я тут, а не на арфе на облачке играю! Хватит мне уже и того, что он мне теперь рассказывает, что я влюбился исключительно из-за того, что мне мозги промыли!

\- А, - уже с б ** _о_** льшим пониманием кивнула Затанна. – Так вот зачем нужна моя консультация…

\- Да, за этим, - согласился Джеймс. – Помимо всего прочего. Ну так как, теперь приступим?

\- Приступим, - ответила она. – Говори подробно, что хочешь узнать.

Трикстер сверкнул улыбкой.

\- Я приготовил целый список…

 

 

Поисковая партия в итоге состояла из трёх человек: по каким-то причинам Дик включил в её состав и Барбару, до этого выяснив у неё, в какую сторону пошёл Трикстер, и наскоро познакомив её с Крысоловом. Теперь последний украдкой поглядывал на молодую женщину, гадая, какое отношение она имеет к кругам масок и плащей. Инвалидное кресло намекало, что вряд ли непосредственное. Нет, конечно, при таком раскладе можно было быть лидером команды (и, кажется, кто-то где-то так и был), но Крысолов был уверен, что не слышал таких слухов о ком-то в Готэме.

Но Барбара была определённо как минимум частично в курсе. Впрочем, если посмотреть на то, как Дик себя с ней вёл, это просто мог быть случай человека настолько близкого, что секретов от него уже нет.

\- Судя по фидбеку с камер слежения, он ушёл в этот коридор, - сообщил Дик, сверяясь с планшетом. Поскольку незаметно было, что он успел хакнуть систему местной безопасности (да и не помнил Крысолов за Диком таких талантов), видимо, эти сведения ему скинули. - Интересно, зачем, здесь вроде бы только номера, и те сегодня пустуют...

Ответ на их вопрос вышел из ближайшей двери сам. Смеясь и держа под руки двух очаровательных дам.

На мгновение образовалась немая сцена.

Нет, Дик и Барбара, разумеется, узнали и Селину, и Затанну. А вот Крысолов одну без маски никогда не видел, а другую видел давно и в сценическом образе в рекламе.

Трикстер всё понял по его лицу. И с особой ясностью осознал, сколько всего неправильного может говорить состояние номера за его спиной, учитывая и фужеры с недопитым шампанским, и смятое покрывало на кровати...

Сложив это в уме и помножив на непонимание и даже некоторую обиду, читавшиеся на лице Крысолова, Джеймс выпустил руки своих спутниц, в два шага преодолел расстояние до него, прижал к стене и поцеловал.

Остальные среагировали оперативно. Селина и Затанна улизнули, не прибегая даже к магии последней. Барбара попыталась было их остановить, но сама не захотела доставать по этому случаю эскрима. Дик быстро огляделся в поисках папарацци, нашёл одного, собиравшегося сделать кадр у него из-под локтя, и этим же локтем и заехал ему в объектив, громко извиняясь за свою неловкость и одновременно спроваживая прочь из коридора.

Когда Дик вернулся, мир уже был восстановлен. Трикстер, перегнувшись пополам и обняв себя в районе солнечного сплетения, хватал ртом воздух; Крысолов, скрестив руки на груди, с каменным видом стоял рядом; Барбара терпеливо смотрела на них, стараясь не смеяться.

\- Ну что же, полагаю, без пригляда тут кое-кого лучше не оставлять, - принял решение Дик. - Бэбс, ты не проводишь Хартли? А мы с его «другом без подтекста» подождём вас здесь.

Так они и сделали.


	7. в которой Трикстер пытается нарваться, а Крысолова тоже ждут новости.

В том, что местом назначения для Барбары Гордон и Крысолова стало здание «Уэйнкорп», ничего особенно удивительного не было. У них даже был официальный допуск в одну из лабораторий. Правда, как заметил Крысолов, все системы наблюдения в ней были отключены, а оборудование внутри было преимущественно портативным.

\- Прошу, - кивнула Барбара на койку под сканерами, одновременно подключая ноутбук. - Раздеваться можно по пояс.

\- И много тут техника способна выявить?.. - с сомнением пробормотал Крысолов, развязывая опостылевшую бабочку.

\- Достаточно, - пожала плечами она. - Когда приходится иметь дело с тем, что преподносят Кризисы, поневоле приспосабливаешься.

\- Возможно. - В любом случае, сейчас спорить смысла уже не было. Но обследование казалось более реальным, когда о нём говорил Дик, чем когда его проводила какая-то незнакомка. - Барбара - могу я вас так называть?..

\- Да. - Она посмотрела на него поверх очков. - Мне называть вас Хартли?

\- Крысолов.

\- Хорошо. Так о чём вы хотели спросить, Крысолов?

Он замялся, вздохнул, но всё-таки проговорил:

\- Вы знаете, за что взялись? Даже если у вас медицинское образование, не думаю, что это имеет отношение хоть к какому-то известному вирусу.

Барбара издала тихий смешок:

\- За мою компетенцию можете не беспокоиться. Готэм учит быть готовой к самым разным ситуациям.

Крысолов невольно посмотрел на её кресло. Видимо, к какой-то ситуации она всё-таки оказалась не готова.

Барбара сделала вид, что не заметила его взгляда. Пока Крысолов раздевался и ложился, она проехалась вдоль по периметру, щёлкая тумблерами и маневрируя между проводов. Двигалась она при этом легко и естественно, но Крысолову показалось, что это она сейчас играет для него спектакль.

Однако не в его власти было что-то сделать с её состоянием, поэтому на эту тему они так и не заговорили.

Вместо этого Барбара предложила:

\- Сыграйте мне.

 

Тем временем в номере, где остались Дик и Трикстер, разговор клеился ещё хуже.

\- Значит, Летающие Грейсоны?.. - в очередной раз нарушил молчание скучающий Трикстер.

Дик поднял голову над планшетом.

\- Да, что опять? - снаружи уже давно стемнело, и роль няньки вместо роли Бэтмена его раздражала.

Трикстер тихо хмыкнул.

\- Да нет, ничего. И каково это было, прыгнуть из грязи в князи? Даже таким образом - всё-таки, наверное, дух захватывает, когда не надо больше зарабатывать ни на хлеб, ни на пирожные, ни даже на чёрную икру!

\- Бездельничать мне тоже никогда не приходилось, - нахмурился Дик. - Жёлтая пресса преувеличивает отсутствие занятости у Уэйнов.

\- Да теперь уж догадываюсь, - энергично кивнул Джеймс. - Само собой, армия Бэтменов за один день не собирается, много лет на эту идею угробили, наверное!

Дик ответил ему честным взглядом широко раскрытых глаз:

\- Это больше был проект Брюса.

Взгляд Трикстера не уступал ему в честности:

\- Да, я так и понял. Ну вряд ли же ты мог иметь отношение к подобным делам, когда тебе было… сколько? Двенадцать? Тринадцать?

\- Вроде того, - согласился Дик.

\- Ага, ага, - всё более невинным тоном продолжал Джеймс. – А мы ведь прекрасно знаем, что в Готэме никогда не случалось ни одного подростка в плаще и маске, правда?

Тяжело вздохнув, Дик отложил планшет и встретился глазами с Трикстером.

\- Этот разговор куда-то ведёт? – спросил он. – Потому что если да, то уже скажи, что тебе нужно, чтобы я мог тебя куда-нибудь послать.

\- А цирковое прошлое сквозь светский лоск прорывается, да, Ричи? – фыркнул Трикстер. - Что же ты так? Но успокойся - я ничего не собираюсь выведывать. Только не когда за это угрожает лоботомия.

\- Не понимаю, о чём ты, - Дик снова уткнулся в планшет.

\- И это замечательно! - просиял Трикстер.

Но Дик совсем не удивился, когда всего через минуту он негромко добавил:

\- А Крысолов ведь знает, да?.. Не всё и не всех, но что-то он знает. Не поверю, что можно столько лет тусоваться с Флэшом и остаться полностью не в курсе. Да и знакомства среди Уэйнов сами по себе не отрастают.

\- Рэфэвэи - высший свет, как и Уэйны, - напомнил Дик, не поднимая глаз от кода, который в данный момент расшифровывал.

Трикстер закатил глаза.

\- Вот только давай без таких дешёвых уловок! - попросил он. - Если б не моя смерть, мы бы были с Хартли знакомы без малого двадцать лет, так что мне можно даже не начинать впаривать, что он когда-либо пользовался семейными связями.

Дик снова тяжело вздохнул.

\- Предположим чисто гипотетически, - медленно проговорил он, тщательно взвешивая каждое слово. - Что когда-то, когда все мы были гораздо моложе, а времена были спокойнее и счастливее, тайна личности была тайной чуть меньше, чем сейчас, и друзья друзей могли её узнать, если сами имели отношение к той же сфере деятельности. Но это было давно, и сейчас все предпочитают помалкивать, если не хотят, конечно, кого-то подставить. – Он косо посмотрел на Трикстера: - Но что мы всё обо мне и обо мне? Если тебе так нравится говорить, поговори о себе. Например, чем вообще планируешь заниматься в своей второй жизни? Сопровождать Хартли Рэфэвэя на банкеты в качестве украшения?

\- Вот это толерантность! – восхитился Джеймс. – Настолько обыденный тон мне ещё слышать не приходилось. Врождённое или приобретённое?

\- У нас в семье не принято считать гомо- и бисексуальность чем-то из ряда вон выходящим, - нахмурился Дик. – Но если у тебя есть проблемы с принятием собственной ориентации, я могу порекомендовать специалиста…

\- Благодарю! – перебив его, поднял руки Трикстер. – Я как-нибудь обойдусь.

Дик приподнял брови.

\- А, - сказал он. – Судя по реакции, проблемы всё-таки есть.

\- А можем мы просто не лезть в мою личную жизнь? – взмолился Джеймс.

Смирившись, что так сегодня толком и не поработает, Дик отложил планшет окончательно и хрустнул пальцами:

\- После того, как ты меня донимал до этого?.. О нет, мы это обсудим. В подробностях.

 

\- И, в целом, это всё, - сообщила Барбара, нажимая на кнопку. Крысолов сел на койке и сложил на коленях руки, глядя на монитор. – Ну, что могу сказать… небезрезультатно… Насколько полностью вы хотите узнать полученную информацию?

\- Всю, какую есть, - озадаченный формулировкой, ответил Крысолов. – По-моему, я ради этого сюда и приехал, разве нет?

Барбара вздохнула.

\- Хорошо… Только не говорите потом, что я не пыталась предупредить. – Мановением руки на клавиатуре она вывела изображения на экран: - Итак, это сканы за то время, пока вы играли на флейте. Вы видите: помимо обычных, вы стали источником низкочастотных звуковых волн, которые прекратились только через несколько минут после того, как вы закончили.

\- Пока вы не говорите ничего, чего бы я не знал и сам, - кивнул Крысолов.

\- Я только начала, - пожала плечами Барбара. И сменила изображение. – Вот только… это ваш скан _до_ начала игры. И не проверь я вас на всякий случай ещё более чувствительной аппаратурой, я бы решила, что тут всё чисто. – Она кликнула мышью, и на экране появились осциллограммы: - Но… вот результаты. Вы – источник звуковых волн и в спокойном состоянии, хотя их очень сложно засечь. По крайней мере, пока. – Она взглянула на Крысолова поверх очков: - Я не думаю, что в случае с вами дело в музыке, хотя вы и пытаетесь представить всё именно так. Но, скажем, открывание бум-трубы, до которого мы пока ещё не доходили? Сомневаюсь, что для этого вам понадобится флейта.

У Крысолова противно засосало под ложечкой. Но он решил не врать.

\- Вы правы, - тихо согласился он. – Я могу вызвать этот туннель просто усилием воли. Я предпочитал не афишировать этого в основном из осторожности: пусть лучше вокруг считают, что моя сила – во флейте, а не во мне самом.

\- Но это всё больше и больше не так, - с пониманием проговорила Барбара. – Что же, немного хороших новостей: частота, на которой вы излучаете, близка, но не идентична частоте Уравнителей и даже Дарксайда.

\- Откуда вы знаете?.. – поразился Крысолов.

\- У нас сохранились некоторые предметы, оставшиеся после Последнего кризиса, - сухо ответила она. – И некоторые приборы продолжали работать даже в то время, когда он шёл.

Он покачал головой и невольно засмеялся:

\- Только в Готэме… Пока весь остальной мир думал только о спасении и выживании, вы умудрились собрать и проанализировать информацию.

\- Да, поэтому мы, как правило, и бываем готовы лучше всех остальных. – Барбара снова перещёлкнула изображение. – Так вот, даже если вы и черпаете силы из Уравнения Анти-Жизни, похоже, вы решаете его для себя как-то иначе, нежели Дарксайд. И, не могу не отметить, приятно это знать.

\- Иначе вы бы попытались меня убить?

\- Мы не убиваем, - поморщилась Барбара. – Но, да, тогда бы вы представляли чуть большую проблему, чем представляете сейчас. И – я ещё не закончила.

\- Что теперь? – удивился Крысолов, наблюдая, как на мониторе появляются новые осциллограммы.

Лицо Барбары было непроницаемо.

\- За время эпохи супергероев люди много раз сталкивались с Новыми богами – как с Апоколипса, так и с Нового Бытия. Мы сражались как против них, так и на одной стороне с ними. И… здесь, в Готэме – мы наблюдали. И, как вы верно заметили, анализировали. – На мониторе было уже много разных графиков. – Это – результаты сканирования Новых богов. Мистер Чудо и Большая Барда. Орион и Метрон. И даже – Десаад, который, как я понимаю, сейчас интересует вас больше других. Все они обладают уникальной идентификацией в плане тех импульсов и волн, которые излучают, но все они… родственны. Друг другу и Истоку, который, как считается, в нашей вселенной – самое близкое к концепции абсолютного божественного сознания и созидания. Мета-людям тоже в какой-то степени свойственна эта идентификация, что подтверждает теорию о том, что они – также порождение Божественной волны, дальние кузены Новых богов. Но у вас, - Барбара посмотрела на Крысолова поверх очков, - у вас эта идентификация прослеживается гораздо чётче. Смотрите, - несколько кликов – и компьютер выделил одинаковые элементы в графиках. – Вы пока что превышаете уровень меты – но не на порядок. Однако, как мне кажется, это потому, что ваша трансформация ещё не окончена. Если я обследую вас через месяц, я наверняка увижу куда больше сходства. – Она заколебалась, потом решительно тряхнула головой: - Я думаю, вы становитесь Новым богом, Крысолов. Единственным из оставшихся в живых сейчас.

Крысолов сглотнул. Сглотнул ещё раз, чувствуя на себе её пристальный взгляд. И тихо спросил наконец:

\- Что мне делать с этой информацией?..

До того, как Барбара успела ответить, от окна раздался новый голос:

\- Это не обязательно плохо, если ты об этом. Добрый вечер. Прошу прощения, что вхожу без стука.

Они синхронно повернулись и увидели Супермена.

\- А… - слабо сказал Крысолов. Закрыл и открыл рот. Попытался придумать, что сказать. Не придумал. – Э…

\- Не волнуйся, на меня так часто реагируют, - дружелюбно (действительно дружелюбно, а не так, как раньше Брюс Уэйн) улыбнулся ему Супермен. – Крысолов, правильно? Я помню, мы уже встречались. Когда ты помогал Флэшу спасти Джимми Ольсена.

\- Да, я тоже помню этот эпизод… - еле выдавил Крысолов, душа в себе желание побежать искать блокнот для автографа.

\- Я слышал о тебе потом не самые хорошие вещи, - нахмурился Супермен, от чего Крысолову захотелось уже немедля запереться в монастыре и приносить покаяние всю оставшуюся жизнь. – Но я рад, что это оказалось неправдой. Тем более сейчас, когда выясняются такие подробности твоего состояния. Барбара, - он кивнул ей, как старой знакомой; да и она вовсе не была так ошеломлена его появлением, как её пациент. – Я полагаю, ошибки в твоих расчётах нет?

\- Я тоже так полагаю, - чуть улыбнулась она.

\- Я не думал появляться, чтобы устраивать тебе проверку, если что, - сказал он. – Просто меня обеспокоили новости об Уравнении Анти-Жизни.

Крысолов наконец понял, что хочет спросить уже давно.

\- Если Исток – это созидание и воплощение того, что мы понимаем под Богом, - начал он, -то тогда Уравнение Анти-Жизни – это не просто оружие, это – от того, что мы называем Дьяволом?..

\- Вы религиозны? – сверкнула очками Барбара.

\- Раньше не был, но теперь уже не знаю…

\- Всё не так однозначно и чёрно-бело, - поспешил успокаивающе вставить Супермен. – Это ближе скорее к буддийскому концепту, чем к христианскому, и Апоколипс никогда не был Адом, даже если и напоминал его. Я много общался с Новыми богами, со многими свёл дружбу, и дело отнюдь не всегда было в том, где они родились и выросли. Орион был сыном Дарксайда, но я всегда считал за честь, что он называет меня своим товарищем. Я не знаю, что тебя ждёт, но, мне кажется, не стоит воспринимать это как дурной знак. Скорее наоборот.

\- Я… попробую, - тихо пообещал Крысолов, тут же, к своему удивлению, поняв, что это не просто пустые слова. – Я не понимаю ещё, что со мной происходит, но я постараюсь разобраться, не боясь и не ненавидя эту перемену.

\- Вот и хорошо, - одобрительно заметил Супермен. – Что же, мне пора. Но если что-то случится – зови меня, не колеблясь. Я услышу.

И в следующее мгновение от него остался только порыв ветра.

\- Как он это делает? – посмотрел Крысолов на Барбару. – Пару минут назад я был готов взвыть от ваших новостей, а сейчас – сейчас я действительно на что-то надеюсь, даже если толком не знаю, на что.

\- Не думаю, что это можно объяснить словами, - усмехнулась она. – Но рада, что вы обрели присутствие духа. Всё-таки носитель Уравнения в отчаянии – не самая оптимистичная перспектива.

Он подарил ей долгий взгляд и просто спросил:

\- Кто вы?

\- Я? – не отвела она глаз. – Разве не видно? Обычная женщина в инвалидном кресле. Вероятно, разбирающаяся в технике лучше многих.

\- Что-то я сомневаюсь, что это описывает даже сотую долю вашей жизни, - пробормотал он.

\- Может быть, - не стала спорить она. – Но, в любом случае, пора вернуть вас остальным. Только, если не возражаете, я пришлю вам одну знакомую, чтобы она на всякий случай за вами присмотрела. Вы ещё не встречались с Охотницей?

\- Нет, но не сомневаюсь, знакомство выйдет поучительным, - с иронией отозвался он, поняв, что от присутствия готэмцев в своей жизни избавится ещё не скоро.

 

Впрочем, вышеупомянутая Охотница не объявилась вот так вот сразу. Крысолов и Трикстер успели прилететь в Центральный, не особо, кстати, разговаривая по дороге: каждому было, о чём поразмышлять. Но хотя бы о том, кто такие Селина с Затанной, Джеймс рассказал.

Оказавшись уже под вечер следующего дня на пороге собственного дома, Крысолов наконец вспомнил, что хотел сделать своему гостю строгое внушение за тот поцелуй в готэмском отеле, но, пожалуй, в данный момент его словам недоставало бы искренности. А пока он с нею собирался, его окликнули:

\- Крысолов! С возвращением!

Обернувшись, он увидел Линду Пак-Вест, идущую к нему от оранжереи. Джэй с гордым и независимым видом шествовал за матерью.

Линда улыбнулась и поманила Крысолова, как обычно, повернув руку ладонью вниз, а не вверх. Он улыбнулся в ответ, подумав, что почти успел забыть, как неожиданно необычны бывают её жесты, пришедшие из другой культуры.

\- Линда, ты откуда? – поинтересовался он, подходя ближе.

\- Да вот, решила на этот раз нанести визит сама, - пожала она плечами. – К тому же, Джэй сказал, что скучает. Уолли нас сюда подбросил, и мы решили подождать на территории. Как там Готэм?

\- Всё так же настораживает, - вздохнул Крысолов.

\- Дик принял нормально? – внимательно посмотрела она на него.

\- Да, - он помедлил. – И обещал прислать кого-то для решения некоторых вопросов, на которые не может ответить сам.

\- Боюсь представить, что это тогда будет за специалист, - улыбнулась Линда. – Ну что, вы нас пустите? Кстати, привет, Трикстер.

\- Привет-привет, - помахал тот. – Что-то не сразу ты меня заметила, я прямо себя как бесплатное приложение к Хартли чувствую…

\- Так я и правда к нему, - мило улыбнулась Джеймсу Линда, входя вслед за Крысоловом в дом. – Но ты, если хочешь, можешь с Джэем во что-нибудь сыграть, вы вроде бы, по его словам, нашли в прошлый раз общий язык?

Её сын оторвался от ПСП и ревниво сказал:

\- Я тоже хочу с дядей Крысоловом поговорить!

\- До чего дожили, никого я не интересую, - тяжело вздохнул Трикстер. – Джэй, смирись: пока тебе светит общение только со скучным и банальным мной. Чтобы подсластить тебе пилюлю: коллекция игр у меня с прошлого раза расширилась.

Линда проводила их взглядом и повернулась к Крысолову:

\- Ну что, где мы можем поговорить?

\- Пошли на кухню, - предложил он. - В центральном крыле первый этаж ещё не обжит.

Она мельком заглянула в гостиную через открытую дверь и посоветовала:

\- Обживайте поскорее. Иначе смотрится ...по-кладбищенски.

Он встретился с ней глазами и, честное слово, больше ничего говорить было не нужно. Они прекрасно помнили камеру в участке и то, как плакали, обнявшись, втроём, когда узнали страшные новости.

\- Я никогда тут раньше не была, - тихо добавила Линда. - Но, может, ты и прав, что переехал. Рано или поздно нужно всё принять.

\- Я скучаю по ним, - признался Крысолов, входя на кухню. - Мне казалось, что подростком я их ненавидел, но, даже если и так, это было очень давно. Мы помирились, и какое счастье, что после этого они прожили ещё много лет. Но, тем не менее, убили их из-за меня, и это я тоже помню.

\- Не забывай ещё, что убил их не ты, и вина лежит именно на убийце, - посоветовала она, садясь за стол.

\- Да… - Крысолов сел напротив. – Но тебе разве никогда не хотелось, чтобы все обладатели супер-сил просто исчезли, а с ними – все причины для вот таких вот жертв?

Линда разжала ладонь и показала крутящийся вокруг своей оси металлический кубик.

\- Я думаю, ты знаешь, что только это проблем не решит. Даже вот я не была никогда технарём, а научилась, когда пришлось… - Мотнув головой, решительно сменила тему: – Но я не об этом хотела с тобой поговорить.

\- Конечно, - кивнул он. – Джэй?

\- Джэй. – Она покосилась на него: - Итак, он – это ты, а мы с Уолли – это твои родители?..

Крысолов невольно улыбнулся:

\- Я почти забыл и о твоей прямоте тоже… Нет, что ты, по сравнению с нашими семейными… разногласиями вы с Уолли – родители образцово-показательные. Но никто не застрахован от ошибок, и некоторые знакомые я действительно вижу. – Он вздохнул и продолжил: - Я понимаю, если что, что за Айри вы сейчас должны гораздо больше присматривать, потому что она чисто физически в группе куда большего риска. Но даже если бы Джэй это тоже понимал, он бы всё равно затаил обиду. В этом мы с ним не похожи – Джерри, моя сестра, значительно младше меня, и, учитывая её болезнь, сражений за внимание у нас никогда не было. Но вот своих собственных дел у моих родителей всегда хватало, и я тоже их за это невзлюбил. Не сомневаюсь, вы не станете навязывать Джэю образ жизни, который ему будет претить, как было со мной, но до этого этапа может просто не дойти. Он запомнит только то, что стал никому не нужен, когда лишился силы, и вы с Уолли полностью посвятили себя его сестре. А Уолли уже и так умудрился проболтаться, что есть шанс, что Джэй в будущем станет играть роль злодея. Поверь мне, судя по тому, что я вижу, он действительно станет. Всё к тому и идёт.

Линда устало растёрла ладонями лицо. Громом поражённой она не выглядела, но Крысолов так и так подозревал, что о многом она задумывалась и сама, хотя ни с кем до сих пор об этом и не говорила.

\- И что ты предлагаешь? – спросила она, усилием воли не горбя плечи. – У меня ограниченный запас сил, знаешь ли, и даже Уолли не может быть всегда везде одновременно.

\- Можно, я помогу? – сказал он прежде, чем успел подумать и засомневаться, вежливо ли это будет с его стороны. – Вы взвалили это только на себя, и ещё бы вам не шататься под этой ношей. Но, раз уж мы снова друзья, то почему бы меня тут не использовать, тем более что я сам не против?

Теперь улыбнулась Линда. И покачала головой:

\- Уолли рассказывал мне, как ты занимал деньги, чтобы «купить ботинки». И покупал. Только не себе, хотя твои разваливались, а куче чужих тебе людей. Крысолов, у тебя же у самого сейчас проблемы, а ты предлагаешь всё бросить и пойти решать наши?

\- Привычка – вторая натура, - развёл он руками. – Но Уолли же одалживал мне деньги, кстати. Так ты согласна, или как?

В дверь с главного входа позвонили.

Линда фыркнула.

\- Это позволяет мне повременить с ответом, - сказала она. – Иди, открывай. И далеко же, между прочим, тебе ходить, пока ты центральную часть дома не обживёшь!

Крысолов со вздохом поднялся на ноги и пошёл к двери, пытаясь угадать, кто из ожидавшихся посетителей явился первым: Охотница или тот таинственный специалист от Дика Грейсона. В любом случае, флейта всё ещё была наготове. А то мало ли.

Увиденное снаружи заставило его усомниться, что гость не ошибся дверью.

\- Мы ничего не покупаем и не собираемся, - сообщил Крысолов и попытался захлопнуть дверь.

Молодой светловолосый мужчина в ярком сине-золотом костюме проворно вставил ногу в проём.

\- Стойте, я к Хартли Рэфэвэю по прозвищу Крысолов! – быстро сказал он. Вертящийся вокруг него маленький золотистый робот недовольно пискнул и выдал картинку. – То есть к вам, - быстро поправился мужчина, поняв, что нашёл того, кого искал.

\- А я лично никого не спонсирую, - упрямо потянул на себя дверь Крысолов.

\- Да нет же, я не за этим! – всплеснул руками гость. – Меня к вам прислали, и, блин, это вам надо, а не мне!

Крысолов подозревал, что совершает ошибку, но всё же уточнил:

\- Кто прислал?

Гость запнулся было, но быстро определился, какое именно имя уместнее будет произнести:

\- …Дик Грейсон. Он сказал, что у вас тут проблемы по части определения того, что в прошлом было, а что нет.

Отпустив ручку и тем потерпев поражение в битве за дверь, Крысолов с размаху хлопнул себя по лбу:

\- И он прислал мне ради этого Бустера Голда?!

\- А вот это вы зря так, - укорил его мужчина, входя в дом. И тут же оптимистично добавил: - Но скоро у вас будет шанс изменить своё мнение обо мне, после того, как увидите, на что я способен!

\- Именно этого я и боюсь… - зажмурившись, пробормотал Крысолов.


	8. в которой Трикстер добивается своего, а Крысолов успевает об этом пожалеть.

Ведомые любопытством, в холл подтянулись Линда (вертевшая в руках уже другое устройство) и Трикстер (без Джэя и тоже с чем-то таким в руках). Увидев, кто пожаловал, они обменялись недоверчивыми взглядами и синхронно фыркнули, из-за чего Бустер, явно понимавший, в чём дело, тут же с обидой воскликнул:

\- Я вообще-то и не навязывался! Если бы Дик не попросил, очень бы мне было надо сюда приходить! А если у вас другие способы заглянуть в прошлое есть, то сами и разбирайтесь!

\- Я вот до нынешнего момента не знал, что мы куда-то намереваемся заглядывать, - мрачно заметил Крысолов. - Но если даже и намереваемся - неужто не нашлось другого посредника, помимо Бустера Голда?

Тот гордо вздёрнул подбородок и упрямо скрестил руки на груди.

\- Не хотите - так я уйду, - сказал Бустер. - Только потом не жалейте, когда других способов не найдётся.

\- Вот именно, - возмущённо поддакнул его робот.

\- Подожди-подожди, - торопливо встрял Трикстер, не понаслышке знавший, что это такое, когда тебя не принимают всерьёз, и потому готовый немного толковать сомнения в пользу обвиняемого. - А что ты, собственно, предлагаешь?

\- И почему он это предлагает? - осведомился Крысолов. - Джеймс, чувствую, это уже ты что-то Дику наговорил, так?

\- Мы просто побеседовали о разном, - чересчур искренне улыбнулся Трикстер. - И это всё по тому же вопросу Десаада, если что. Ты же вроде сам хотел с ним разобраться, нет?

Крысолов остановился, хмурясь. И через паузу ответил:

\- Да, возможно. Хотя я был бы благодарен, если бы ты сперва это со мной обсудил.

\- Я рад, что вы пришли к какому-то согласию, - тяжело вздохнул Бустер, заметным образом ощущая себя чужим при этой сцене. - Это значит, что вы принимаете мою помощь?

\- Пока что ты не сказал, в чём она заключается, - произнесла Линда.

Бустер посмотрел на неё с подозрением.

\- Так, а из скольких человек будет состоять ваша группа? - спросил он. - Потому что мне говорили максимум о двоих, и, честно признаться, лишних глаз и ушей мне тут совсем не надо.

Линда приподняла брови:

\- Какое внезапное недоверие, и со стороны кого... Но я соберусь домой, что уж. Хотя, Крысолов, мы опять не договорили.

\- Я знаю, - покаянно кивнул тот. - Но я к вам тогда сам зайду, хорошо?

\- Хорошо. - Она задрала голову и крикнула: - Джэй, иди сюда, мы уходим!

Её сын, подслушивавший, похоже, наверху, тут же показался на лестнице.

\- Мы совсем недолго тут были, - недовольно заметил он.

\- Да, но у Крысолова дела, судя по всему, - пожала плечами Линда. - Так что отправимся встречать твоих отца и сестру. Крысолов, Трикстер, надеюсь, в следующий раз я вас увижу не в рекламе по телевизору.

\- Мы постараемся, - пообещал Джеймс.

\- Джэй, мы с тобой пообщаемся в другой раз, - посмотрел Крысолов на младшего Веста. - Обязательно.

На удивление, вечно хмурый подросток просиял, услышав его слова.

\- Я вам верю, - радостно сказал он. - До свидания, дядя Крысолов.

Когда он с Линдой очутился за дверью, Крысолов повернулся к Бустеру:

\- Итак, мы можем наконец узнать, о чём речь?

\- Проще показать, чем объяснить, - ответил Бустер. И нажал какую-то кнопку на пластиковом наруче.

Перед тем, как все они исчезли во вспышке света, Крысолов успел только подумать о том, что надо было оглушить Бустера ещё при входе.

 

Как ни странно, на выходе из телепорта не оказалось ни зловещих казематов, ни ряда людей в униформе и с автоматами, ни кислотно-зелёных инопланетных монстров, обросших щупальцами. Даже телестудии, кишащей журналистами, не было.

Была лаборатория, уставленная оборудованием так, что надо было следить, куда ставишь ноги, десятки, если не сотни мониторов на всех стенах, куча каких-то цистерн – и совершенно неуместно смотревшаяся среди всего этого технического великолепия зелёная грифельная доска, вдоль и поперёк исписанная мелом.

Поскольку именно на неё сперва упал взгляд Крысолова, он успел прочесть:

«Нерон!!!» (это было обведено в круг и трижды подчёркнуто)

«Старые и Новые боги»

«Не обращайте внимания на Десаада»

«Природа не терпит пустоты»

«Двенадцать законов любви и одна плата для всех»

и

«ШАЗАМ!».

Потом темноволосый мужчина в серой униформе, сидевший в кресле рядом с доской, поднялся на ноги и заслонил все надписи.

\- Я полагаю, это и есть твоя «маленькая услуга приятелю», Бустер? – с заметным раздражением спросил он. – Когда же ты наконец уяснишь, что здесь не проходной двор? И что у моего гостеприимства есть пределы, в том числе и для тебя? Ты тоже мне просто случайный знакомый!

\- Только не начинай заново, Рип, - миролюбиво ответил Бустер Голд, снимая жёлтые очки-огглы. – Мы это, в конце концов, уже обсуждали. Крысолов, Трикстер, добро пожаловать в этот маленький перевалочный пункт внутри Потока Времени. И, если вам не приходилось встречаться: это Рип Хантер, Хранитель Времени и наш очень радушный хозяин на время вашей процедуры.

\- Откуда у Бустера Голда такие знакомства, как Рип Хантер? - пробормотал себе под нос Трикстер. Но Бустер его услышал.

\- Хэй! - обиженно воскликнул он. - Лига Справедливости и путешествие из двадцать пятого века, чувак! Так что не надо тут, нужных людей я знаю!

Крысолова этот момент интересовал не так сильно - по сравнению с претензиями к Трикстеру.

\- Джеймс, тебе что, показалось, что ещё мало людей посвящены в наши дела? - повернувшись к тому, спросил он. – Пусть ещё теперь и по телевизору покажут?

Трикстер развёл руками:

\- Харт, ну откуда я знал, что Дик нам такую-то помощь организует? Я его за приличного человека принял!

\- Слушайте, я тут, может, и гость, но без меня бы вы на эту станцию не попали! – не выдержал Бустер. – А путешествие во времени без Рипа Хантера чревато неприятностями! В первую очередь от самого Рипа Хантера! Да он сам от нас будет рад избавиться, как только с нами закончит!

\- С этим придётся подождать, кстати, - мрачно вставил сам Рип. – Я всё ещё не разобрался с программой, которая поможет отыскать нужный вам момент, если он есть. Новых богов не так легко отследить даже в прошлом, и ещё тяжелее не дать им нас увидеть.

\- О… - озадаченно произнёс Бустер. – А нам что делать, пока ты разбираешься?

\- Займитесь чем-нибудь, - махнул рукой тот. – Пообщайтесь. Только не здесь. Вторая дверь направо – там и сидите.

 

Трикстер заподозрил, что перед ними играют спектакль, практически сразу же: слишком Бустер легко ориентировался на станции для «случайного знакомого» её хозяина. К тому же, тут явно жили несколько человек, и забытая в углу щётка для волос явно принадлежала женщине, но Рип Хантер старательно делал вид, что он – один. Ничего говорить на эту тему Трикстер не стал; ну и, тем более, прямо сейчас ему было важнее остановить Крысолова, который по-прежнему порывался уйти.

\- А что меня здесь держит? – едко спросил тот в ответ. – Желание узнать, точно ли это мошенничество? Да я и так не сомневаюсь. И то, что нас сюда доставили, а потом начали кормить обещаниями, - это совсем не подозрительно, конечно.

\- Слушайте, ну я думал, что Рип уже закончит, - устало вздохнул Бустер. – Ну что мне ещё сделать? Вторую экскурсию по разрешённому для показа сектору хотите? Нет? Напомнить технику безопасности при путешествии в Потоке Времени? Не надо? Может, вас репликаторным ужином накормить?

\- А вот это неплохая идея, - ухватился за его слова Трикстер. – Мы, в конце концов, так дома и не поели. Ну же, Хартли! – в тридцать два зуба улыбнулся он Крысолову. – Когда ещё удастся попробовать еду из репликатора?

\- Что-то я не думаю, что мне понравится, - проворчал тот. Но в его голосе прозвучало и любопытство, и Джеймс победно засиял и повернулся к Бустеру:

\- Веди! Мы готовы экспериментировать!

Бустер, которому с гостями было явно неловко, вдвойне – от того, что при общении с ними надо было играть роль, кивнул и предупредил:

\- Вы и впрямь многого не ждите. У Хранителей Времени вообще жизнь излишествами не обременена, и еды это тоже касается.

Несмотря на его слова, ужин оказался довольно приличным. Гости как раз начали отдавать ему должное, когда, на удивление, к ним присоединился Рип Хантер.

\- Программа компилируется, - неприветливо пояснил он, садясь за стол. – Пока что хочу обсудить кое-что.

На него Крысолов реагировал не с таким предубеждением, как на Бустера.

\- Я слушаю.

\- Я понятия не имею, в какой именно момент ваших жизней нас занесёт, - сообщил Рип. – Я ищу след влияния Десаада вот на него, - он кивнул на Трикстера, - но когда именно это было, или что найдёт программа вместо этого, если этого не было, я предсказать не берусь.

\- Я понимаю и благодарю за попытку помочь, - вежливо согласился Крысолов. Два блондина в компании переглянулись, и Бустер вскинул руки в молчаливом отчаянии, словно пытаясь сказать: «Со мной он совсем другим тоном говорил!». Трикстер ответил взглядом, полным сочувствия.

\- Я не об этом, - покачал головой Рип. – Я в курсе, знаете ли, что там в итоге пытался провернуть Десаад. И даже если ему ничего не удалось, эту страницу истории вспоминать никому не хочется. Искушение рвануть что-то менять будет сильным. Даже если мы приземлимся раньше развязки на Апоколипсе, нас и так ждёт мало приятного. Убийство Барта Аллена. Охота за вами двоими. Смерть одного из вас. И даже если мы не найдём того, что вы ищете, мы всё равно притянемся к Десааду. Программа на него настроена. Так вот, - он тяжело вздохнул и сцепил руки в замок. – Про Уравнение Анти-Жизни я тоже в курсе, - и что-то в его лице подсказало Крысолову, что как раз он куда больше в курсе, чем все остальные, включая самого Крысолова. – Мне не нужны чрезвычайные происшествия при этой процедуре. Я взялся за это добровольно и не хочу получить в благодарность за свои труды берсерка, одержимого идеей убить Десаада до того, как всё начнётся. А вы сейчас потенциально представляете слишком большую разрушительную силу, Крысолов. Надеюсь, вы это понимаете.

\- Понимаю, - тихо ответил Крысолов. – Полагаю, у вас приготовлены контр-меры против меня?

\- Конечно, - не стал отпираться Хантер. – И я их применю, если понадобится. Так что держите свою силу при себе.

\- Я постараюсь, - пообещал Крысолов.

 

Когда после ужина им с Трикстером показали комнаты, где они могли переночевать, и Крысолову удалось наконец отрубиться, после таких разговоров за ужином ему неминуемо приснился Десаад. Снова вокруг них двоих рушился Апоколипс, пожираемый Братом Оком, снова Новый бог истерично смеялся и рассказывал, как подстроил всё то, что произошло, снова Крысолов чувствовал, как онемела душа и не получается никак ни на что реагировать...

\- Эй, Харт. Хартли!

Вырванный из сна, Крысолов резко подскочил на постели и выхватил из-под подушки флейту, готовясь убить Десаада ещё раз, если понадобится.

Но вместо того на Крысолова смотрел Трикстер.

Правда, ещё не до конца различая сон и реальность, Крысолов не мог с уверенностью сказать, уловка это или нет. Поэтому до того, как что-нибудь ответить, он впечатал Трикстера в стену, упёрся локтем ему под кадык и покрепче впился во флейту пальцами свободной руки.

\- Я так понимаю, сон был не очень приятный? - выдохнув, с иронией осведомился Трикстер, которого все эти действия слегка застали врасплох. - Или это ты так наконец исполняешь мечту наброситься на меня с сексуальными целями?

Видя, как Трикстер многозначительно двигает бровями, Крысолов позволил себе немного расслабиться.

\- Джеймс, - но рук он при этом не убрал ни от флейты, ни от горла. - Полагаю, это действительно ты?..

\- А ты кого увидеть думал? - ухмыльнулся Трикстер. Он смотрел, как в полутьме светятся зелёным глаза Крысолова, и внутри у него всё замирало от ощущения опасности - и от азарта. - Но, кто знает? Может быть, это я, а добра от меня всё равно ждать не приходится.

\- Я от тебя его никогда и не ждал, - и Крысолов опустил руки.

В следующую секунду в стену впечатывали уже его самого.

\- Что ж так? - выдохнул Трикстер ему на ухо. - Ты меня задеваешь, Хартли: разве я когда-нибудь приходил к тебе со злом?

\- Джеймс... - они стояли слишком близко. Ничего пока не происходило, но они стояли слишком близко.

\- Харт-ли, - нараспев откликнулся Трикстер. - Долго ты ещё собираешься продолжать врать себе и мне? Тело-то не обманешь, и я же знаю, что ты меня хочешь.

\- Может быть, мне просто приснился эротический сон? - попытался отшутиться Крысолов, желая забыть, что видел на самом деле.

\- А ты после всех эротических снов стремишься кого-то убить? - задрал брови Трикстер. - Либо я конкретно многого о тебе не знаю, либо ты всё-таки гонишь.

Если зажмуриться даже на секунду, то перед глазами вставала мерзкая картина: разлагающийся труп в заскорузлом от крови костюме и кружащие над ним стервятники.

Но если открыть глаза, то Трикс снова был жив и снова полыхал своей безумной, беззаботной энергией.

\- Хартли, хватит, - понизив голос, проговорил Трикстер. - Перестань меня отталкивать. Ты напридумывал себе для этого кучу всяких предлогов, но выбрось уже их из головы и пойми: я здесь, и я тебя хочу.

Иногда он умел говорить таким тоном, что его голос лился в уши Крысолова, как музыка; и это был тот самый случай. Импланты усиливали эффект стократно.

И Крысолов не в первый раз за последнее время задался вопросом: не преувеличивает ли он и в самом деле масштаб проблемы? В конце концов, он же общается с этим человеком круглые дни напролёт, неужели любое программирование, если оно было, не стало бы уже к этому моменту пронзительно заметно по своей искусственности?

Трикстер держал его за запястье руки, в которой была сжата флейта, но сейчас выпустил его и накрыл ладонью кулак.

\- Джеймс... - предупреждающе заворчал Крысолов.

\- Тебе правда всегда нужно оружие, когда ты со мной? - посмотрел ему в глаза Трикстер.

Крысолов не ответил. Но, когда Трикстер потянул флейту у него из руки, позволил ему это.

Джеймс разжал пальцы, и инструмент со стуком упал, покатившись по полу.

Они вжимались друг в друга уже так очевидно, что только последние остатки самоконтроля не давали Крысолову начать подаваться вперёд бёдрами.

Рука Трикстера, протиснувшаяся между их телами, практически вышибла из головы способность соображать.

\- Никогда не делал этого раньше, - задыхаясь сам, признался Трикстер. - Но какие могут быть сюрпризы? Вроде как у нас с тобой всё должно работать одинаково.

Крысолов фыркнул, уткнувшись ему в плечо. И сам просунул руку, заставляя Трикстера стиснуть зубы и вцепиться ему в плечо.

\- Харт... Хартли! - взмолился он. - Давай на кровать, а? Что мы как подростки...

\- Мне и здесь нравится, - пробормотал Крысолов, желая только поскорее дойти до разрядки.

Но рука Трикстера замерла, а свободной он взял Крысолова за подбородок и крепко поцеловал.

\- Пожалуйста, - сказал он, глядя так честно, что впору было заподозрить подвох. - Давай сделаем всё по правилам, раз уж начали. В конце концов, что я, зря это с собой ношу? - движение руки, и оказалось, что он держит тюбик смазки и презерватив.

Крысолов почувствовал, как наружу неудержимо рвётся смех.

\- Я смотрю, ты как всегда полон оптимизма, Джеймс!

\- О да! - широко улыбнулся Трикстер. - Ну что, пойдём?

Они сумели преодолеть несколько футов обратно до кровати, не отрываясь друг от друга.

\- Я этого дождаться не мог с тех пор, как тебя на пороге твоего дома увидел, - пробормотал Трикстер, сидя на Крысолове и стягивая с себя футболку.

Тот фыркнул - и, взяв Джеймса за предплечья, одним движением подмял его под себя.

\- Ого! - со смехом воскликнул Трикстер, глядя во всё ещё искрившиеся зелёным глаза. - Кто-то твёрдо намерен быть сверху?

\- Вообще говоря, да, - кивнул Крысолов. - Как минимум потому, что у меня-то опыт есть. - Он с вызовом вскинул бровь: - Проблемы, Джеймс?

\- Никаких, - уверил его тот. - Ты не поверишь, насколько мне пофиг, Хартли...

И потянул его вниз.

 

За завтраком Крысолов выглядел заметно подавленным, зато Трикстер оживлённо щебетал, как последняя канарейка. Рип поглядывал на него с раздражённым недоумением, а вот Бустер старался в сторону гостей вообще лишний раз не смотреть, чтобы не зардеться. Это объяснялось просто: он перед сном решил по камерам наблюдения проверить, где они находятся, не нашёл Трикстера в его комнате, лихорадочно бросился искать его по всем каналам на станции… и нашёл. Заодно узнав о его личной жизни чуть больше подробностей, чем намеревался. Поэтому когда Рип начал было задавать вопросы о том, что сегодня такое с их гостями, Бустер быстро его прервал, выпалив:

\- А вообще что время зря терять! Программа уже написана, мы её с утра вместе оттестировали, так что можно хоть сейчас загружаться в капсулу и серфить по Потоку Времени!

\- Хорошая идея! – с энтузиазмом откликнулся Трикстер, вскакивая на ноги. – Я за! Харт, пошли, хватит кукситься!

Крысолов, которого тянули, взяв под локоть, тоже встал, но хмуриться продолжил.

Трикстер исподтишка ткнул его под рёбра и негромко произнёс:

\- Сделай лицо попроще, а то радушные хозяева уже интересуются, что же именно тебя так расстроило. Или ты хочешь с ними поделиться? И это ещё я, заметь, стараюсь не обижаться, хотя редко кто в моей жизни выглядел так безрадостно после ночи со мной!

\- Не следовало нам этого делать, - сквозь зубы проговорил Крысолов, похоже, ещё и злясь на себя. – Ночью я головой не подумал. А надо было. Мы же ещё ничего не знаем.

\- Да не будет там ничего такого, - легкомысленно пожал плечами Трикстер. – Не дёргайся ты так.

Рип и Бустер довели их до прозрачной сферы, внутри которой была установлена панель с какими-то приборами. Кресел за панелью полагалось только два, и оба их заняли хозяева.

\- Какая честь, - фыркнул Трикстер. – Вы нас оба решили сопровождать?

Рип Хантер пригвоздил его к месту тяжёлым взглядом.

\- Чтобы, если что, быстро вас нейтрализовать, если вы начнёте причинять неприятности. Почему-то каждый первый считает, что может безнаказанно изменить прошлое, даже после моей лекции о том, почему этого делать не стоит.

\- Мы ни о чём таком даже не думали! – слишком поспешно развёл руками Трикстер, слишком широко раскрывая глаза. Рип с Бустером синхронно вздохнули: они явно с такой реакцией сталкивались не раз. Оба. Всё-таки отговорки Бустера, что он здесь просто так по знакомству, уже почти совсем не отличались правдоподобностью. Но Джеймс снова милосердно решил ему на это не указывать, рассудив, что каждый имеет право на свои секреты.

К тому же, гораздо важнее сейчас было, что случится, когда Рип запустит свою программу.

Капсула закрылась с тихим шипением, и приборы ожили, замигав разноцветными огнями, как рождественская ёлка. Рип и Бустер, даже не совещаясь друг с другом, быстро проделали какие-то манипуляции, стараясь загородить панель от взглядов гостей.

\- Поехали, - сказал Рип, откидываясь на спинку кресла. Вокруг капсулы теперь был поток образов, проносившихся мимо слишком быстро, чтобы можно было успеть их разглядеть. Но Хранители Времени своё дело знали: запущенная программа указала им направление, и капсула успешно лавировала в Потоке Времени между незримыми опасностями, всё более приближаясь к намеченной цели.

Они сбросили скорость, когда на панели тревожно зазвенел звоночек. Бустер быстро вбивал в интерфейсе новые значения, а Рип в соответствии с ними калибровал маршрут.

Продвигались они уже не торопясь, цепляясь за редкие всполохи присутствия Нового бога, не желавшего, чтобы его обнаружили.

Но в конце концов программа поиска Рипа Хантера привела их туда, куда нужно, с беспощадной точностью: невидимая и неосязаемая, капсула времени повисла над толпой, пришедшей проводить в последний путь Барта Аллена. И среди героев и обычных людей стояли двое, старательно скрывавшие свои лица от чужих взглядов. На то была веская причина: они всё-таки были объявлены в розыск за убийство того самого мальчишки, которого сейчас хоронили. Двое уже несколько раз шёпотом спорили о том, насколько разумно было сюда приходить и всё-таки всё ещё оставались на месте. Но важное произошло в тот момент, когда они как раз замолчали.

За спинами Трикстера и Крысолова из прошлого встал другой гость из чужой реальности – если бы не техника Рипа, путешественники во времени его бы и не разглядели. Но сейчас сомнений не оставалось: фиолетовый балахон, блестящие, словно смазанные жиром, чёрные волосы, землистая кожа – это был Десаад. И он нашёптывал на ухо Трикстеру, показывая на Крысолова:

\- Ты хочешь следовать за ним всегда и везде. Во что бы то ни стало, ты останешься рядом. Ты будешь его защищать и позволишь ему защищать тебя. И в конце концов ты умрёшь ради него. Потому что ты его любишь.

Путешественники во времени наблюдали за тем, как Трикстер медленно кивнул, принимая сказанное. А потом Крысолов, тот, что был из настоящего, проговорил, едва узнавая свой голос:

\- В принципе, логично. Ты именно тогда начал вести себя очень странно, Джеймс: когда мы уходили из здания, ты сам твердил о том, что хочешь уже разбежаться в разные стороны, и при этом шёл и шёл за мной. Хотя я ведь с тобой соглашался. Следовало догадаться, что именно тогда твоему сознанию пришлось начать бороться с этим… внушением.

\- Хартли… - выдохнул Трикстер. Крысолов поднял руку, этим простым жестом заставив его умолкнуть.

Обсуждать и в самом деле было больше уже нечего.


	9. в которой Трикстер жалеет о своём поведении, потому что о нём жалеет Крысолов.

Когда они возвращались на станцию, даже Бустер был необыкновенно молчалив. Несколько раз он выглядел так, будто порывался что-то сказать, но мрачное выражение глаз Рипа его останавливало. Трикстер задумчиво вертел в руках какой-то брелок и ни с кем общаться не стремился. Крысолов и вовсе походил на зомби.

Бустер нарушил молчание, уже только когда они все вышли из капсулы.

\- Ну что, - неловко произнёс он, - я с вами телепортируюсь в тот же дом, откуда забрал, да?

Трикстер поднял наконец на него взгляд и быстро кивнул. Крысолов никак не показал того, что вообще эти слова слышал, но оставить его здесь всё равно никто не мог, так что Бустер, тяжело вздохнул и активировал телепорт, и в следующий момент они трое уже стояли перед домом Рэфэвэев.

\- Ладно, - всё в том же тоне заметил Бустер. - Я пойду, что ли. Вы обращайтесь, если вдруг.

И, не дожидаясь ответа, он исчез.

\- Хартли? - осторожно произнёс Трикстер, поворачиваясь к Крысолову. - Скажи что-нибудь.

Тот продолжал молчать, уставившись перед собой в одну точку.

\- Ты как-то уж слишком сильно реагируешь... - начал Джеймс, и в этот момент порыв ветра возвестил о том, что у сцены появился свидетель.

Уолли оглядел их обоих и напряжённо спросил:

\- Люди, с вами всё нормально? Дик звонил, сказал, что за вами сейчас лучше присмотреть.

\- Сам видишь, - показал на Крысолова Трикстер. - Хартли, давай хоть в дом войдём, что ли, а? Или тебя нести?

Крысолов, словно очнувшись от кататонии, покачал головой и направился к входной двери. Трикстер и Флэш, переглянувшись, пошли за ним следом.

К их удивлению, он поднялся по центральной лестнице, на второй этаж, где были обжитый Джеймсом холл - и скрытая гобеленом забитая крест-накрест дверь. Крысолов остановился было перед ней, но потом пошёл дальше, в холл, где уселся в одно из кресел, стоявших перед плазменной панелью. Трикстер, подумав, сел напротив, а Уолли наклонился над другом и обеспокоенно поинтересовался:

\- Крысолов, что происходит?

Тот посмотрел на него, зажмурился, снова открыл глаза – и только тогда ответил:

\- Ничего. Всё… нормально, Уолли.

\- Хорошая у тебя норма… - пробормотал Флэш. – А если серьёзно?

Крысолов решительно мотнул головой:

\- Ничего из того, с чем бы ты мог помочь. Правда.

\- Ну, если так вопрос ставить… - выпрямился слегка обиженный Уолли.

\- Я думаю, Крысолов хочет сказать, - встрял Трикстер, играя нехарактерную для себя роль миротворца, - что тут дело, которое нам надо сперва решить между собой, а потом уже мы сможем обсуждать его с кем-то ещё. Флэш, ничего личного, но, может, вы там со всей семьёй лучше завтра в гости зайдёте? Кажется, сегодня «всё сложно» - прямо как в фэйсбучном статусе.

Уолли посмотрел на него с недоверием, но на лице Трикстера, против обыкновения, не было ни насмешки, ни издёвки.

\- Ладно… - протянул он. – Завтра. Придём все вместе. Надеюсь, я тут правильное решение принимаю…

\- Спроси у Линды, если не уверен, - махнул рукой Джеймс. – Но только не возвращайся передать, что она сказала, ок? Флэш, серьёзно, я тебя за эти годы редко о чём просил, но сейчас прошу – уйди. Нам с Крысоловом надо поговорить.

Судя по жестикуляции, Уолли всё ещё очень сомневался. Но всё-таки он кивнул.

И в следующую секунду Крысолов и Трикстер снова остались наедине.

 

\- Продолжаем с того, на чём остановились, - вздохнул Джеймс, убедившись, что Флэш действительно не собирается возвращаться. – Хартли. Ну же. Поговори со мной. Ты начинаешь меня пугать, я уже в любой момент жду манифестации Уравнения Анти-Жизни в полном объёме.

Крысолов, который успел опять погрузиться в себя, вздрогнул и очнулся. Не глядя на Трикстера, он сказал:

\- Есть хочешь? Завтрак был уже давно.

\- Даже так? – приподнял брови Трикстер. – Ты решил уйти в отрицание?

Не отвечая, Крысолов поднялся на ноги и пошёл по направлению к лестнице. Трикстер снова последовал за ним, уже на самом деле думая о том, не перегнул ли палку со всей этой схемой. На кухне Хартли разогрел в микроволновке куриные ножки, но сам едва к ним притронулся. Трикстер без особенного аппетита обглодал одну и поинтересовался:

\- Что дальше?

Крысолов пожал плечами:

\- Пойду обратно, наверное.

\- Что ж ты вдруг так прикипел к этому холлу? – спросил Джеймс. В качестве ответа он получил только неопределённое качание головой. – Слушай, - попробовал он зайти с другой стороны, - тебе не кажется, что, если что, так пришибленно себя должен вести скорее я? Ведь это мне только что рассказали, что мне всё-таки и правда промыли мозги, и мои чувства – насквозь внушённые?

Хартли посмотрел на него исподлобья:

\- Да. Меня тоже удивляет твоя спокойная реакция. Но это не значит, что я сам должен себя чувствовать хорошо от понимания того, что воспользовался ситуацией в своих целях.

Трикстер прекрасно знал, о чём он говорит; особенно прекрасно – потому, что предвидел этот поворот.

\- Если ты о сексе, - сказал он, в третий раз за сегодня идя за Крысоловом, - то, право слово, ты напрасно так дёргаешься. Да, и вот так – тоже. Ну я же не шестнадцатилетняя школьница, получившая, мягко говоря, неприятный опыт не по своему согласию. Поверь мне, психотравма у меня пока не особо развивается.

Они снова были в холле на втором этаже, снова по очереди занимая кресла напротив друг друга. Крысолов устало мазнул по лицу ладонью и наконец прямо посмотрел на Трикстера:

\- Ты бы знал, как часто мне приходилось работать со случаями вроде тех, который ты описал… И не имеет значение, как именно жертва была приведена в беспомощное состояние: угрозой, силой, алкоголем или специальным наркотиком. Изнасилование есть изнасилование. И у меня нет оправданий.

\- А мне казалось, что я участвовал очень даже добровольно… - пробормотал Джеймс.

\- Я думаю, тебе так будет казаться ровно до того момента, как мы найдём способ убрать всё влияние Десаада, - сцепив руки на коленях, сказал Крысолов.

\- Я не ослышался, ты сказал – «мы»? – переспросил Трикстер, стараясь не улыбаться: в такой ситуации его сто процентов бы не так поняли.

Крысолов вздохнул. Снова вздохнул. Тихо ответил:

\- Если бы не то, что я сделал, я бы, наверное, тебе предложил заняться этим одному. Во избежание. Но теперь я перед тобой слишком виноват.

\- Обещаешь? – уточнил Трикстер.

\- Что именно, Джеймс?

\- Никаких попыток выкинуть меня куда подальше или сбежать самому?

Крысолов кивнул в ответ:

\- Обещаю.

Трикстер вздохнул с облечением:

\- Ну наконец-то. Я уже понял, что я перестарался, но я не знал, как ещё вытянуть из тебя это обещание, если не играя на твоём чувстве вины.

\- О чём ты? – недоумённо спросил Крысолов, судя по лицу, сомневаясь, не поехала ли у Трикстера крыша.

Тот развёл руками:

\- Я знал, что ты примерно так отреагируешь, хотя серьёзно недооценил твои моральные принципы. Честное слово, Харт, ты всегда был слишком хорошо для Бандитов, что ты вообще в нашей компании забыл? Я тут тебе такое устроил, и всё только из-за того, что боялся, что иначе ты действительно усвистишь куда-нибудь после таких новостей – и поминай как звали…

Крысолов всё ещё глядел на него с непониманием.

\- Я знал, что сделал Десаад, ещё до того, как мы отправились в путешествие по Потоку Времени, - мягко сказал Трикстер. – Я подвёл Дика к мысли нам что-то в этом роде устроить, потому что оно было нужно, чтобы ты сам для себя расставил точки над «i». Но я-то во всём убедился сильно раньше. Просто, в отличие от тебя, я на самом этом событии не остановился, а выяснил всё до конца. И персонально для тебя сохранил доказательства.

Он достал из внутреннего кармана маленькую хрустальную сферу и осторожно поставил на столик между ними, следя, чтобы она не укатилась.

\- Покажи, - сказал он сфере. Из неё тут же ударил луч света, и в нём постепенно проявилось изображение Затанны Затары, одетой так же, как Крысолов видел её в готэмском отеле.

\- Записываю по просьбе Джеймса Джесси, - сухо сказала женщина. – Результаты обследования показали: да, на него было произведено воздействие одним из Новых богов. Учитывая обстоятельства, разумно предположить, что это был Десаад. Да, подтверждаю: это было сделано для того, чтобы Джесси немедленно осознал и попытался выразить влюблённость в человека, с которым в тот момент убегал от правосудия: Хартли Рэфэвэя, Крысолова. – На заднем плане раздалось приглушённое: «Обязательно так клинично описывать?», и Затанна отвлеклась, чтобы вступить в небольшую перепалку с невидимым на записи Трикстером из прошлого. Крысолов посмотрел на Трикстера из настоящего и спросил:

\- Зачем ты хочешь, чтобы я слышал это всё ещё раз?

\- Ты сперва полностью-то дослушай, - посоветовал тот.

Затанна снова повернулась к зрителям.

\- Продолжаю, - бросила она. – Да, Джесси подтолкнули к осознанию его чувств, нет – его в них не вселяли. Такое насилие над душой оставляет весьма заметный след, и ничего подобного я здесь не вижу. Здесь была операция проще: подтолкнуть уже существующие эмоции. Может быть, самостоятельно Джесси бы понял всё позже на год, может – на месяц. Этот импульс придал ему ускорения – Джесси, перестань корчить рожи, иначе я придам тебе ускорения на выход из номера, - но не более того. Ничего нового ему не вложили, все чувства – его собственные, и на этом я наконец оканчиваю запись. Ясйачюлкто. – Луч света погас, и изображение исчезло.

\- Как-то вот так, - пожал плечами Трикстер. – И момент с похоронами Барта, кстати, действительно был выбран удачно: я ведь только за пару дней до этого сказал тебе, что только мы друг у друга и остались. И как раз тогда, наверное, и начал понимать, что не просто ради красного словца это ляпнул. Но сейчас у меня было опасение, что ты не захочешь выслушать вторую часть экспертизы Затанны, если ускорения не придать и тебе.

Крысолов, уже некоторое время сидевший теперь уже с потрясённым выражением на лице, заговорил:

\- Джеймс, ты устроил это путешествие во времени…

\- Ага, - кивнул Трикстер. – В тот момент, когда я узнал, что Десаад действительно тут засветился, я понял, что ты рано или поздно тоже на эту информацию наткнёшься. Так что самое лучшее, что я мог сделать, - это дать тебе её на моих условиях. Затанне в плане оценки тех событий не хватало конкретики, и я подумал, что будет правильнее, если мы увидим все факты своими глазами.

\- …И заставил меня поверить…

\- У меня было опасение, что план провалится, и затащить тебя в постель не удастся, но мастерство всё-таки не пропьёшь, - самодовольно похвастался Трикстер

Крысолов посмотрел на него, и Трикстер сглотнул, увидев, что у того даже ноздри побелели от ярости.

\- Джеймс, - сквозь зубы сказал Крысолов, начиная подниматься с места, - ты…

\- Э… извини? – только и успел произнести Трикстер прежде, чем столик вместе со сферой на нём с грохотом отлетел в сторону, и пришлось быстро ставить блок, чтобы не схлопотать по лицу. Но Крысолов не намерен был сдаваться так быстро, и Трикстер задействовал все силы, чтобы в конце концов прижать его к креслу и, задыхаясь, потребовать:

\- Ладно, прекрати! Я же извинился.

Крысолов сложил губы трубочкой и свистнул – Трикстера подбросило в воздух, и через секунду к креслу прижимали его самого, шипя в лицо:

\- Ты хоть бы иногда думал, чем шутишь! Ты меня убедил в том, что я так мерзко поступил, а теперь думаешь, что всё достаточно загладить просто извинением?

\- Хартли, ты умеешь пользоваться Уравнением сам, да? – расширив глаза, спросил Трикстер. – Так флейта – просто для красоты?

\- Не меняй тему! – рявкнул Крысолов.

\- Да, извини, - покаянно мотнул головой Трикстер. – За то, что сделал, и за то, что отвлёкся. Извини, правда. Больше не буду. И да, я знаю, что этого недостаточно. Так что… - он быстрым движением высвободил руку и потянул Крысолова на себя. – Хартли, - тихо произнёс он, глядя ему в глаза.

И поцеловал.

 

Через несколько минут Крысолов сказал:

\- А вот это уже совсем не аргумент…

Но, учитывая, что всё время до этого они целовались, его словам определённо не хватало силы.

\- Знаю, - расплылся в улыбке Трикстер. И, поскольку больше его уже никто не держал, с удовольствием запустил одну руку в волосы Крысолова, а другой крепко прижал к себе, явно демонстрируя, что не собирается отпускать. – Харт, зря ты постригся…

\- А это уже моё дело, - беззлобно парировал Крысолов. Вопрос, а не напрягает ли Джеймса бородка, вертелся на языке, но вступать ещё и в эту дискуссию не хотелось. Так что он, не теряя времени даром, стащил с него рубашку. Сейчас, когда наконец-то все вопросы прояснились, переполненный эндорфинами организм вообще не понимал, что им может помешать.

В кои-то веки Трикстер совершенно не собирался с ним спорить.

Но закон подлости был неумолим: в дверь снизу позвонили.

Они оба замерли, как застигнутые врасплох подростки.

\- Может, сделаем вид, что нас нет дома? – предложил Трикстер.

\- Заманчиво, - со вздохом кивнул Крысолов. – Но, учитывая, какой у нас состав гостей обычно, потом мы можем пожалеть.

\- Потом будет потом, - не сдаваясь, мотнул головой Трикстер. – Может, это хоть кого-то из них научит не вваливаться без предупреждения! А то как к себе домой уже ходят!

\- Джеймс, - выразительно сказал Крысолов, и Трикстер разжал руки.

\- Ладно, ладно, - проворчал он. – Но если это опять семейство Вестов со своими проблемами, то не ожидай от меня вежливого общения, что ли. Ну честное же слово…

Не обращая внимания на его жалобы, Крысолов встал, одёрнул одежду и, повернувшись в сторону коридора к лестнице, спросил:

\- Ты идёшь, или как?

\- Иду, иду… - Трикстер нехотя напялил рубашку обратно и, подойдя к Крысолову, обнял того за талию. - Я этих гостей заставлю себя так неловко чувствовать, что сами убегут, - жарко пообещал он.

\- Оставайся в пределах разумного, - со смешком попросил Крысолов. – Мне не так уж и не нравится моя новая общественная жизнь, если что.

Впрочем, это как раз он на лестнице развернул Трикстера к себе и впился в его губы. Тот не остался в долгу, и Крысолов почувствовал, как у него на джинсах расстёгивают молнию, целеустремлённо спуская сами джинсы.

\- Джеймс, стоп, - отодвинулся он, смеясь. – Так мы даже до двери не дойдём.

\- Тогда сам не начинай, - обиженно поджал губы Трикстер. – Я-то всё ещё за то, чтобы никого сегодня на порог не пускать.

Крысолов округлил глаза и привёл джинсы в порядок.

Продолжая отвлекаться друг на друга, двое кое-как добрались до двери. Убедившись, что между ним с Трикстером пристойное расстояние, Крысолов наконец-то её открыл.

И сразу все фривольные мысли вылетели у него из головы, а улыбка пропала с лица, как и не было.

Потому что перед ним стоял Оуэн Мерсер, Бумеранг-младший. Убитый меньше года назад в Самую Тёмную Ночь.

 

И Оуэн Мерсер, находившийся сейчас за порогом дома Крысолова, был определённо мёртв. Мёртв и реанимирован чем-то явно недобрым: раны, которые послужили причиной смерти, остались на нём, а по серой коже и в складках потрёпанной одежды, словно дурной спецэффект, пробегали багровые искры.

\- Оуэн… - поддавшись состраданию, Крысолов качнулся было вперёд – но рука Трикстера его остановила.

\- Погоди, - сузив глаза, сказал Джеймс. – Может, я по жизни бесчувственный чурбан и держу зло за то, как этот мальчишка за нами гонялся… но ты не спеши пока пересекать порог. А если Бумеранг-младший может, он и сам войдёт.

Мерсер обнажил гнилые зубы в неприятной усмешке:

\- Соображаешь, - сказал он, обращаясь к Трикстеру. – И всегда соображал, подлец. Я смотрю, твои приключения в аду при жизни и после смерти научили тебя паре полезных вещей.

\- Откуда такому молокососу, как ты… - нахмурившись, начал Джеймс. А потом его пальцы на предплечье Крысолова вдруг вцепились мёртвой хваткой в приступе паники. – Нерон, - побелел он, как простыня. – Ты пришёл от Нерона?!..

\- Я – его вестник, - кивнул Мерсер. – Это гораздо лучше, чем поджариваться на сковороде за все свои грехи, согласен, папаша?

\- Не знаю, не помню, - храбро улыбнулся Трикстер, но Крысолов, наблюдавший за ним краем глаза, накрыл его руку своей. И, кажется, это помогло: на лицо Джеймса начали возвращаться краски.

Мерсер пожал плечами и буднично сообщил:

\- Владыка Нерон считает, что у тебя перед ним должок, Трикстер. И в этот раз тебе выпутаться не удастся. На твоём месте я бы поступил разумно: просто не стал бы оттягивать неизбежное и пригласил бы меня сейчас войти.

\- Джеймс известен тем, что редко поступает разумно, - подчёркнуто спокойно ответил Мерсеру Крысолов. – И это мой дом, так что приглашения тут раздаю я, Оуэн. В твоём случае – боюсь, ты его не заслужил.

Мерсер сверкнул на него белыми глазами:

\- А ты бы лучше не вмешивался. Нерон никогда не щадил случайных свидетелей.

\- Ничего, я рискну, - сказал Крысолов. – Ты, кажется, так и не усвоил единственный полезный урок, которому учили Бандиты: мы всегда защищаем своих. Так что если у Нерона остались вопросы к Джеймсу – я с радостью приму участие в этом разговоре.

\- Тоже мне, угроза! – ощерился Мерсер, и Крысолов огорчённо покачал головой: ему было неприятно видеть Оуэна таким, даже несмотря на то, что тот натворил. – Какой-то музыкантишка собирается справиться с Владыкой Ада?..

Короткая передышка, когда внимание Мерсера отвлеклось на Крысолова, помогла Трикстеру преодолеть страх от воспоминаний о том, как Нерон едва не утянул его душу вниз, и осознать реальное положение дел.

\- Владыка Ада? Да неужто? – наконец вступил он. – Когда я последний раз Нерона видел, он был рядовым духом, практически лишённым силы и способным только на мелкие пакости! – ну хорошо, может быть, Трикстер чуть-чуть преувеличивал. Но совсем чуть-чуть. – Не очень-то он в том положении, чтобы кому-то мстить, мне – тем более!

Мерсер снова посмотрел на него.

\- Тебе отведено особое место в несуществующем сердце Нерона, - уверил он. – И ты сам был достаточно глуп, чтобы выбрать мир живых и снова открыться для его удара. Что касается его якобы бессилия – не волнуйся, всё не так плохо, как кажется. Персонально для тебя ему сил более чем хватит. А потом настанет очередь и всех остальных.

\- По-моему, у него ухудшился характер, - продолжая держать лицо, пробормотал Крысолов. – Раньше он всё-таки как-то больше предпочитал заключать сделки…

\- Жизнь всех меняет, - хмыкнул Мерсер. – Как меня, например. А я ведь даже когда-то гулял с Супергёл!

\- Надеюсь, под «гулял» ты имеешь в виду именно что «гулял», - поморщился Трикстер. – А то она как-то молодо для тебя выглядит. Ну? Что ещё ты хочешь сказать? Свою угрозу ты передал, а в дом тебя никто не пустит. Собираешься украшать нам порог до скончания веков?

\- Он бы, может, и хотел, но не все ему здесь рады, - раздался весёлый голос из-за спины Мерсера. – Так что ему, пожалуй, пора возвращаться обратно.

Оуэн резко обернулся. За ним стоял смуглый худощавый подросток-азиат, лет шестнадцати-семнадцати на вид, одетый в непримечательные футболку, джинсы и кроссовки. На плече у него была спортивная сумка, и он смотрел на Мерсера доброжелательно, но как-то очень твёрдо.

\- Ты!.. – через паузу прошипел Мерсер. При жизни он этого подростка никогда не видел, но в смерти, похоже, узнал то, что стояло за ним. – Тебя здесь только не хватало!

\- У меня-то как раз здесь право находиться есть, - пожал плечами мальчишка. – А вот у тебя – едва ли. Ну? Сам уйдёшь?

Но Мерсер не воспользовался этим любезным предложением. Вместо этого он попытался кинуться на новоприбывшего, выставив перед собой руки с мигом отросшими когтями, - и по щелчку пальцев превратился в столб тёмного пламени, которое стекло на землю, словно жидкость, и там застыло.

На несколько секунд всё погрузилось в молчание.


	10. в которой сын Трикстера ведёт себя под стать отцу, а Крысолова уговаривают на неожиданный визит.

\- Вот же пакость, - сокрушённо вздохнул подросток, глядя на образовавшуюся блестящую лужицу чёрной слюды и качая головой. – Кто-то совершенно забывает о том, что такое границы разумного вмешательства… - Он посмотрел на стоявших перед ним удивлённых мужчин и улыбнулся до боли знакомой улыбкой Трикстера. – Отец. Крысолов. Приветствую. Надеюсь, помимо этого гостя, у вас всё хорошо?

\- Билли, что ты здесь делаешь? – удивлённо спросил Джеймс, даже не желая думать, как ему только что удалось то, что удалось.

Его сын легкомысленно пожал плечами.

\- Приехал тебя проведать? Судя по тому, кто нынче тобой интересуется, это отнюдь не лишнее. Вами обоими, на самом деле, интересуется, - поправил он себя, и непроглядно-тёмные глаза с восточным разрезом посмотрели Крысолову в душу. – Надеюсь, мне можно войти? В отличие от него, - он кивнул на лужицу слюды, - я в приглашении не нуждаюсь, но было бы мило, если бы мы все соблюдали правила вежливости.

\- Да, конечно, - спохватился Крысолов. И посторонился, потянув за собой Трикстера. – Добро пожаловать… Маджи?

\- Достаточно просто «Билли», - весело фыркнул тот и ступил на порог. – Оставим мои титулы для других мест и времён. Мне всё-таки семнадцать, и иногда вся эта мишура меня порядком утомляет.

\- Твоя мама говорила, что ты унаследовал от меня эту несерьёзность, - вздохнул Трикстер. – Ну что, живое божество, тебя с дороги кормить? Или пища материальная – это уже не к тебе?

\- Ко мне, если без мяса и рыбы, - улыбнулся Билли. – А вот мой спутник диеты не придерживается, так что ему можно что угодно, лишь бы горячее.

\- Спутник? – Крысолов и Трикстер задали вопрос хором и оглянулись на открытую дверь тоже синхронно, так что Билли засмеялся.

\- Между вами всё хорошо, как я вижу, - заметил он. И повысил голос: - Мик! Можешь показаться!

Мик Рори, Тепловая волна, вышедший из-за оранжереи, в любой другой день удивил бы их своим появлением. Но, похоже, Бумеранг-младший сегодня дочерпал до дна способность изумляться у обоих обитателей дома.

К тому же, с Рори они работали много лет и по обе стороны закона, так что совсем уж внезапно это тоже не было. Разве что раньше компании с Билли Хуном он не водил, да и видел его всего однажды, как, кстати, и Крысолов.

Рори вошёл в дом молча и так же молча кивнул бывшим товарищам. Трикстер хлопнул ладонью по лицу, а Крысолов тяжело вздохнул и предложил:

\- Пойдёмте на кухню, и я посмотрю, что нам всем можно поесть, - желудок и ему самому успел напомнить, что предыдущая попытка обеда как-то не удалась.

\- Я за, - улыбаясь, кивнул Билли. – С момента прилёта я ел только в ваших забегаловках, и мне хочется надеяться, что американская домашняя еда всё-таки чуть лучше, чем в них.

\- «Прилёта»? – поднял брови Джеймс. – Ты теперь летаешь?..

\- На самолётах – а почему бы нет? – спокойно ответил Билли. Поймал выражение недоверия на лице Трикстера и снова засмеялся: - Отец, я использую для полётов - самолёт, для разговоров – язык и уши, а для быстрых сообщений – Интернет и мобильную связь. У меня нет желания красоваться.

\- И в этом ты точно пошёл в Минди, - проворчал Трикстер.

\- Может быть, - согласился Билли. Они как раз подошли к двери кухни, и он толкнул её и вошёл, не сомневаясь, что ему туда, хотя в этом доме прежде ни разу не был. Крысолов улыбнулся про себя: несмотря на такое ярое позиционирование себя как обычного человека, уж кем-кем, а им Билли Хун не был точно. Впрочем, учитывая круги общения, обычных людей им всем приходилось видеть уже не так часто.

Подойдя к обеденному столу, Билли обернулся и, глядя лучезарным взором, спросил:

\- Кстати, Крысолов, мой отец тебя ведь уже соблазнил, правда? – Крысолов поперхнулся, а Трикстер вдруг нашёл себе в холодильнике очень интересное занятие, потребовавшее от него залезть туда по пояс. - Тогда выражаю надежду, что этап неловкости между нами с тобой по этому поводу мы просто пропустим и сразу продолжим разговаривать нормально, хорошо?

Рори слегка недоумённо крякнул и посмотрел на зад Трикстера – не из сексуальных соображений, а потому, что прямо сейчас другие части Трикстера были скрыты от взгляда.

\- Не знал, что у тебя сменились предпочтения, Джесси, - в первый раз с момента прибытия заговорил Тепловая волна.

Трикстер наконец разогнулся и осторожно повернулся к остальным, защитным жестом прижимая к себе охапку еды.

\- У меня скорее случился Крысолов, чем сменились предпочтения, Рори, - стараясь выглядеть независимо, сказал он. – Будем называть это «расширением горизонтов». Но, в целом, Билли вроде как прав. – Он положил часть продуктов на стойку и покосился на Крысолова. – Если, конечно, Хартли не собирался это скрывать, и тогда я сейчас очень зря открыл рот.

\- Я ещё не определился, как к этому относиться, - откликнулся Крысолов, сам пытаясь спиной вжаться в буфет. – Но скрывать я никогда ничего не скрывал в любом случае.

\- И замечательно, - улыбнулся Билли своей и Трикстера сияющей улыбкой, глядя, как его отец сгружает оставшуюся еду на стол возле Крысолова и так и остаётся стоять рядом. – Потому что любовь скрывать никогда не стоит. – Он подумал и добавил: - И я прошу извинения за то, что поднял эту тему прямо сейчас, но, увы, времени нам дают не очень много. Так что некоторые вещи надо сразу принять как данность и дальше не тратить на них время.

Крысолов в этот момент как раз потянулся к спичкам, чтобы зажечь плиту, - и почувствовал, как буравит его тяжёлым взглядом Рори. Быстро передумав, он разжал пальцы, выбрал из кучи еды, которую достал Трикстер, полуфабрикаты и повернулся к микроволновке. Чтобы не допускать инцидентов с пиротехническими эффектами.

\- К этим вещам относится присутствие Тепловой волны? – уточнил Трикстер, похоже, думая примерно о том же, о чём и Крысолов. – Потому что, когда я после возвращения наводил справки, мне сказали, что он теперь в буквальном смысле из людей, желающих увидеть, как мир горит.

\- Мик со мной, отец, - спокойно пожал плечами Билли. – Я за ним присмотрю, а он нам пригодится. Потому что горящий мир – это как раз то, что нас ждёт.

\- Наш мир? – быстро развернулся к нему Крысолов.

Билли указал пальцем вниз:

\- Не совсем. Но к вам пришли в гости, и, мне кажется, было бы неучтиво не нанести ответный визит.

Трикстер издал странный звук: иногда даже его обрывочных воспоминаний о посмертии ему было слишком много. И это не считая того, что некоторое время в Аду он провёл и при жизни.

\- А точно ли надо, Билли? – спросил он. – Не легче поговорить с Нероном на нашем собственном поле?

\- Когда он сюда выйдет, будет поздно, - покачал головой его сын. – Он готовится к чему-то очень большому, и в этот раз всё действительно не обойдётся только его сделками. Опять же, не только о нём одном сейчас речь. Нет, отец, я пришёл для того, чтобы спуститься с вами в место, которое вы называете Преисподней. Но есть хорошие новости: я обещаю вас оттуда вывести. Так или иначе.

\- Так или иначе, - эхом повторил Крысолов.

\- Я смотрю, у вас здесь весёлое приключение намечается, - сухо заметили от двери, и, посмотрев туда, они увидели две маски: женщину в бело-фиолетовом трико и с арбалетом за спиной в компании с обычно одетой женщиной в шляпе – но без лица.

Вторая продолжила, хотя не было понятно, есть ли у неё рот:

\- Барбара подкинула нам очередное дельце с подвохом.

\- О, а то мы бы такое себе сами не нашли, Вэ, - пожала плечами первая. Оглядела остальных: - Нам представляться надо? Охотница и Вопрос, прибыли по просьбе общей знакомой. Из присутствующих не узнаём только мальчишку.

\- Я Билли Хун, - он встал и приблизился к ним, с широкой улыбкой сжав их руки. – И я как раз ждал вас, чтобы уйти. Надеюсь, отец и Крысолов расскажут обо всём достаточно увлекательно, чтобы вы к нам присоединились. А то мне, пожалуй, пора.

И он вышел, помахав им на прощание.

Оставшиеся на кухне смерили друг друга подозрительными взглядами. Из углов постепенно начали вылезать крысы – трое гостей дома заметили это, конечно, но никак не прокомментировали. Хотя настороженные позы и намекали, что они все ждут нападения.

Первым заговорил Трикстер, повернувшись к женщине без лица:

\- Я бы рад сейчас сказать что-то галантное, но, боюсь, слишком ярко помню нашу единственную встречу в готэмских закоулках…

\- Мы вас тогда обоих отпустили, - пожала плечами она. – И я сразу сказала: вы невиновны.

\- Да, но вот причины ты указала не слишком вежливые, - ворчливо напомнил Трикстер, которого она тогда вслух списала со счетов в связи с недостаточным уровнем айкью.

Вопрос пожала плечами:

\- Попробуй ещё раз подоказывать поймавшим тебя маскам свою невиновность с помощью кукол и чревовещания – и ты удивишься, насколько их выводы совпадут с моими.

Трикстер обиженно фыркнул через нос.

\- Это всё, конечно, очень мило, - вмешалась Охотница. - Но что у вас тут вообще происходит? Когда нам поручали дело, о спуске в Ад речи не шло.

\- С тех пор у нас проявился Нерон, - сказал Крысолов.

Женщины обменялись долгим взглядом: попытку Нерона перевернуть мир с ног на голову они помнили обе, хотя одна из них тогда ещё маски не носила.

\- И вот только ты думаешь, что после Дарксайда на некоторое время дадут отдохнуть... - протянула Охотница. - А что это был за мальчишка?

\- Маджи, аватара бога Мешты, - ответил Трикстер. - И мой сын по совместительству. Мешту чтут в Жутане, это маленькое королевство в Тибете, и один раз Нерон пытался навести там свои порядки. А сейчас он говорит, что хочет добраться до меня, но Билли считает, что он опять собирается поднять кипиш.

Вопрос оглядела присутствующую компанию со скепсисом:

\- И для борьбы с этим собрали вот вас? Что-то я тут даже магов не вижу.

\- Вас собрали тоже, - мрачно подал голос Тепловая волна. - Маджи сказал, что сегодня придут двое последних из тех, кто присоединится к нам в этом мире. Полагаю, это как раз про вас и было.

Вопрос повернулась к нему, хотя всё так же было непонятно, куда она смотрит.

\- Прошу прощения, если не верю сразу на слово убийце, - ровно сказала она. - В отличие от них, - она показала на Крысолова с Трикстером, - в твоей виновности едва ли можно усомниться.

\- Я виновен, - так же мрачно кивнул Тепловая волна. - Поэтому я пришёл к Маджи. Он обещал мне искупление.

Трикстер посмотрел на него с удивлением:

\- Так ты сам пришёл к Билли? А почему к нему?

\- Последнее умное решение в своей жизни - уйти от всех этих дел, - я принимал как раз тогда, в храме. - Тепловая волна с ненавистью сверкнул глазами на Джеймса: - И спасибо тебе, Трикстер, что ты меня из обычной жизни вытащил. Просто огромное спасибо. В этот раз я не могу уйти сам. Может, Мешта мне поможет, в благодарность за спасение его аватары.

\- В благодарность за спасение аватары тебе уже списывали прошлые грехи, Мик, - заметил Крысолов. - Так что я бы не рассчитывал.

\- Значит, остаётся надеяться, что выслужусь сейчас, - тяжело подытожил Тепловая волна.

\- Ну хоть у него мотивация есть, - хмыкнула Охотница. - Какая мотивация у Трикстера, понятно. А что насчёт нашего основного объекта наблюдения, он здесь при чём? – она посмотрела на Крысолова.

\- Да ладно тебе, О, - нетерпеливо пожала плечами Вопрос. – И так же понятно: ладно ещё, вместе живут, но ты посмотри, как они рядом стоят.

Трикстер и Крысолов посмотрели друг на друга, явно вопрошая друг друга: «А как мы рядом стоим?». Впрочем, первый из них, с его привычкой читать мимику и жестикуляцию, выглядел при этом менее искренне.

\- Любишь делать далеко идущие выводы? – поинтересовался Крысолов у Вопрос.

\- Иногда, - ответила она. – Что, скажешь, ошиблась?

\- Нет, - мотнул он головой. – И это действительно моя мотивация.

\- Тогда логично, - кивнула Охотница. - Ну что, Вэ, что думаешь?

\- Что мы возьмём тайм-аут и решение примем позже, - немедленно отреагировала Вопрос. - Не та амбразура, на которую стоит бросаться очертя голову.

Охотница вздохнула:

\- Ну, если ты так хочешь... Тогда настало время для нашего таинственного исчезновения через парадную дверь. Полагаю, надо было спросить раньше, но ничего, что я мотоцикл у крыльца запарковала?

Крысолов только выразительно на неё посмотрел, и она развела руками, улыбаясь.

\- Я тоже пойду, - поднялся Тепловая волна. – Сидеть тут с вами вспоминать старые добрые времена как-то не хочется. Маджи знает, где я буду.

\- Мы с вами свяжемся, когда решим, - коснулась края шляпы Вопрос.

И через минуту Крысолов и Трикстер снова остались одни.

 

\- Какая у нас насыщенная жизнь, - тяжело вздохнул Трикстер.

Крысолов, не отвечая, снял с пояса флейту и, поднеся к губам, сыграл короткую мелодию. И в мгновение ока на Трикстера нахлынула волна крыс, свалившая его с ног и прижавшая к полу.

\- Уф! – к счастью, живое одеяло не делало ничего зловредного, только не давало двигаться. Так что Трикстер постарался придать лицу самое смиренное выражение, какое мог, и поинтересовался в воздух: - Я правильно понимаю, что меня ещё не простили?.. Или это уже что-то новое?

\- Всё ты правильно понимаешь, Джеймс, - Крысолов сел рядом, скрестив ноги. – Я… отвлёкся раньше, но нам надо определиться раз и навсегда: ещё одна попытка такой манипуляции, и я вышвырну тебя отсюда пинком. МакКуллоха и смерти моих родителей мне хватило с лихвой.

\- Я понял, - тихо согласился Трикстер, не пытаясь никак отшутиться. – Этого не повторится, Хартли. Но хочу сказать, что ты тоже мог бы грызть себя на эту тему чуть меньше: я вполне уверен, что где-то на подкорке ты уже знал, что нет у меня никакой промывки мозгов. В конце концов, нельзя постоянно находиться рядом с человеком и совсем не видеть, ведёт ли он себя естественно или нет. А мы после моего возвращения в Америку практически неразлучны. Лично мне кажется, что тебе прежде всего мешало то, что ты отвык от того, что с тобой просто может случаться что-то хорошее.

\- Может быть, - несмотря на короткий ответ, Джеймс заметил, что по крайней мере часть его слов достигла цели: Крысолов расправил плечи. Потому что, судя по всему, и правда так думал.

Но обсуждать это вслух сейчас было лишним.

\- Зачем ты использовал флейту? – вместо этого спросил Трикстер.

\- М-м?

\- Флейту, - показал глазами Трикстер. – Ты же помнишь, что я уже в курсе твоей маленькой тайны?

\- Рефлекс, - пожал плечами Крысолов. – Пока я посторонних в это посвящать не собираюсь, так что лучше всегда делать вид, что флейта мне ещё нужна, – противореча сказанному, он тихо просвистел что-то, и в его руках оказалась телефонная трубка. – Нужно договориться с Уолли и Линдой на тему завтра, - пояснил он.

\- Разумеется, - невозмутимо сказал Джеймс, словно в ситуации и не было ничего необычного.

\- Линда? – тем временем уже в трубку произнёс Крысолов. – Да, привет… Да, всё нормально… то есть лучше, чем раньше. Относительно лучше. Да, я помню, я как раз звоню спросить, собираетесь ли вы завтра… Пикник? – в его голосе послышалась растерянность. Он прижал трубку к плечу и шёпотом сообщил Трикстеру: - Линда считает, что в такую погоду нечего сидеть дома, и предлагает устроить пикник в главном парке Центрального. И взять с собой детей.

\- А что бы нет? – отреагировал, улыбаясь, Трикстер. – Передай, что, может, тогда к нам и мой сын заодно присоединится.

Крысолов высоко задрал брови и пробормотал:

\- По-моему, Билли и так есть, чем заняться.

Но Линде всё-таки всё пересказал.

И ещё через пару минут у них были готовые планы на вторую половину завтрашнего дня.

\- Что ты так испуганно выглядишь? – спросил Трикстер, когда Крысолов нажал отбой.

\- Айри. И, как я понял, не исключено, что заглянет Барт…

\- Нам всё равно когда-нибудь придётся с этим разобраться, так почему бы не сделать это сейчас? В конце концов, мы же можем не вернуться из следующего приключения, что бы там Билли ни обещал.

\- Да… - Крысолов издал звук на грани слышимости, и живое одеяло перестало держать Трикстера.

Тот перекатился на бок, опираясь на локоть. Крысы, которым больше никто ничего не приказывал, теперь деловито сновали по ним обоим, но Хартли, похоже, не обращал на это внимание.

\- Хочешь прогуляться? – предложил Джеймс.

Крысолов рассеянно погладил очередного пристроившегося на плече грызуна.

\- Куда?

\- В редакцию к Марси, например.

\- К кому?

Трикстер широко улыбнулся:

\- Да к Марси Данфи же. Её всё ещё надо лично поблагодарить за цикл статей о тебе!

\- Сомневаюсь, что она нас вот так вдруг будет рада видеть, - округлил глаза Крысолов. – Рабочий день, к тому же, почти кончился, а до редакции «Централ Таймс» ещё надо добраться.

\- …говорит мне человек, умеющий телепортаться. Хартли, да ладно тебе, пошли!

\- Джеймс, я не дам тебе меня подбить на эту авантюру, - твёрдо ответил Крысолов.

 

Марси Данфи как раз собиралась захлопнуть ноутбук и отправиться домой, когда за дверью её кабинета раздались голоса. Это было странно: она никого сегодня не ждала. Но вряд ли бы охрана пропустила в здание кого-то чужого. И судя по тому, что Марси слышала и голос своей секретарши, Мэрилин, с той всё было в порядке. Тем не менее, очки для чтения были сняты, а из верхнего ящика стола был извлечён пистолет; и только потом уже совладелица «Централ Таймс» подошла к двери. А то мало ли.

Но картина, представшая ей снаружи, вызывала желание не применить оружие, а ущипнуть себя за руку, чтобы убедиться, что это не сон.

Двое мужчин стояли у стола Мэрилин, и один, бурно, жестикулируя, что-то пытался ей доказать. Второй прижимал руку ко лбу и, судя по выражению лица, не знал, смеяться или плакать.

Марси понадобилось где-то с полминуты, чтобы поверить, что она действительно видит перед собой тех, кого видит.

Когда последние сомнения развеялись, она, повысив голос, сказала:

\- Мэрилин. Пропусти их. - И, уже своим посетителям: - ДжейДжей. Мистер Рэфэвэй. Какой... сюрприз.

Трикстер, сияя, повернулся к ней:

\- Марси, я знал, что ты меня не забыла! И как приятно, что ещё хоть кто-то меня называет этим именем!

Она не видела его вживую больше десяти лет, но у неё возникло ощущение, что он остался в точности таким же, каким был тогда. Ну разве что уже не худым, как палка, но в этом плане и сама Марси сменила пару размеров одежды.

\- Джеймс, всё-таки прийти сюда было плохой идеей, давай извинимся и уйдём, - вздохнул, напоминая о себе, его спутник.

\- Напротив, - приподняла брови Марси. - Я рада вас видеть. Проходите.

Она повернулась и вошла обратно в кабинет, оставив дверь открытой за собой. Судя по звукам шагов за спиной, приглашение приняли.

Марси снова уселась за свой стол, оказываясь лицом к вошедшим. Крысолов аккуратно прикрывал дверь, а Трикстер уже стоял, опираясь обеими руками на спинку кресла перед столом, и широко улыбался.

Марси вздохнула:

\- Я смотрю, ты совсем не изменился, ДжейДжей...

\- Разве что немного, - кивнул он. - Кстати, тебе с нами точно не понадобится пистолет. Мы с мирными намерениями.

Марси пожала плечами, даже не пытаясь выглядеть смущённой, вынула из-за спины оружие и положила его перед собой.

\- Разные люди порой рвутся в редакцию, - туманно сообщила она. - Иногда приходится быть готовой ко всякому. Итак, чем обязана визиту?

\- На самом деле, прямо сейчас - странному приступу ностальгии у Джеймса, - наконец подал голос Крысолов, вставая рядом с Трикстером. - Но я тоже хотел рано или поздно поблагодарить вас лично за статьи обо мне. Я их читал.

Марси обнаружила, что ещё способна розоветь.

\- Я рада, что они дошли до адресата, - на несколько секунд опустив глаза, чтобы изучить пуговицу на манжетах собственной блузки, пробормотала она. - Мне не понравилось, с какой готовностью вас клеймили за недоказанные преступления, и как не спешили выпускать опровержения, когда выяснилось, что это неправда.

\- Ну и не только в обострённом чувстве социальной справедливости было дело, а, Марси? - подмигнул ей Трикстер. И собственническим жестом обнял Крысолова за талию: - Но тут, извини, я успел первый.

\- Джеймс! - хлопнул по лицу Крысолов. И одновременно с ним Марси Данфи воскликнула:

\- ДжейДжей!

Вскочив на ноги, она перегнулась над столом и ухватила Трикстера за ворот, понуждая того тоже нагнуться.

\- Я знаю, зачем ты пришёл! - обвиняюще ткнула она его пальцем в грудь. - Похвастаться! Господи, поверить не могу, что я даже недолго была увлечена таким показушником!

\- Ну, может быть, я и правда надеялся на пару строк в светской хронике... - с улыбкой пробормотал он. Марси отпустила его и демонстративно всплеснула руками.

\- Не скажу, что не знаю, что вы в нём нашли, - посмотрела она на Крысолова. - Но удачи вам желаю от всей души, мистер Рэфэвэй.

\- Можно менее официально, - неловко сказал он, в виде исключения не уточняя, что предпочитает прозвище.

Марси кивнула:

\- Я приму к сведению. - Она взглянула на него повнимательней и неожиданно догадалась: - Вы меня не помните, да?

\- Я помню, что вы сделали, - вздохнул он. - И я помню, разумеется, что мои родители сделали по отношению к вам. Но вот вас лично...

\- Да уж, удар по самолюбию, - криво улыбнулась она. - С другой стороны, это было так давно, ещё до первого Кризиса... Но я всё равно рада, что статьи попались вам на глаза.

\- Вы меня смутили количеством комплиментов в них, миз Данфи, - усмехнулся он.

\- Вы их заслуживаете, - отмахнулась она. - Да и они вам пригодятся, раз вы вышли из затворничества и, как я смотрю, даже завязали отношения с Уэйнами. Кстати, вы тоже можете сбавить официоз в обращениях.

\- Марси, ты уже знаешь о нашем визите в Готэм? - вмешался Трикстер.

\- Я журналистка, - пожала она плечами. - Хотя о том, что ты тоже там был, я слышу впервые. - Выражение её лица смягчилось: - А вот о том, что ты жив, знаю уже несколько дней. Рада, что ваши маски и плащи дают вам второй шанс.

\- Только они же обычно отнимают и первый, - мрачно вставил Крысолов.

Она наклонила голову:

\- Да. И, тем не менее, вы продолжаете этим заниматься.

Они помолчали, поскольку ни прибавить, ни отнять тут было нечего.

Первой заговорила снова Марси:

\- Вы ещё что-то хотели обсудить? Потому что я собиралась домой.

\- Нет, спасибо, что… - начал было Крысолов, но Трикстер быстро его перебил:

\- Хочешь завтра на пикник? Мы встречаемся почти что семьями – друзья Хартли, их дети и, может быть, мой сын.

\- Джеймс! – закатил глаза Крысолов.

\- Что? Весты и правда именно твои друзья! Так что я бы тоже заручился присутствием старой знакомой!

\- Которая с интересом узнаёт сейчас о существовании у тебя сына, - заметила Марси, задирая бровь. – Я начинаю думать, что недостаточно плотно следила за твоей жизнью. А что случилось с матерью?

\- К счастью, ничего, - мотнул головой Трикстер. – Обычно он живёт с ней, а меня… решил просто проведать.

\- В таком случае, я не могу упустить этот редкий случай, - кивнула она. – Когда и где?


	11. в которой Крысолов хорошо проводит время, а Трикстер находит, кого учить плохому.

Утро Крысолова началось немного неожиданно, хотя к гостям он и успел привыкнуть за последнее время чуть более, чем полностью. Но обычно они всё-таки не заходили в его комнату с утра пораньше и не сдёргивали с него одеяло.

Особенно когда в кровати он был не один.

\- Я очень надеюсь, что тебе есть чем объяснить то, что ты пропустил два последних визита к доктору Блуму… - начала гостья говорить до того, как осознала, что именно перед собой видит.

В повисшей неловкой тишине Крысолов сел, безуспешно пытаясь не краснеть и радуясь, что хотя бы бельё на нём есть. За его спиной Трикстер расслабился, поняв, что ситуация не боевая, и шумно зевнул.

\- Доброе утро, Эшли, - изо всех сил держа лицо, поздоровался Крысолов. – Отвечая на твой вопрос: в принципе, да, есть.

Эшли Золомон, такая же пунцовая, как он, нервно заправила тёмно-русую прядь за ухо и нашла в себе силы выдавить:

\- Ну, это более позитивные причины, чем я думала… - А потом наконец ахнула: - Агент Джесси?!

\- Инспектор Золомон, - приятно улыбнулся Трикстер, единственный из всех не потерявший присутствия духа. – Или уже снова агент?..

\- Инспектор, - покачала головой она. – Неожиданно, гм, видеть вас в добром здравии, агент.

\- И при гораздо более дружелюбных обстоятельствах, чем раньше, - согласился он. – Я не помню, я уже извинялся за ваше похищение?..

\- Я тоже не помню, - призналась она. Посмотрела на Крысолова: - Полагаю, мне сейчас следует выйти и подождать вас в холле на первом этаже?

\- Хорошая идея, - ровно ответил он. – Мы скоро спустимся.

\- Договорились, - Эшли в несколько широких шагов очутилась у двери и вышла, аккуратно её прикрыв.

Крысолов упал обратно на кровать и накрылся одеялом с головой, а Трикстер наконец расхохотался, восторженно молотя кулаком об подушку.

\- Не вижу ничего смешного, - донеслось из-под одеяла. – Я не знаю, как теперь смотреть Эшли в глаза…

Вытирая навернувшиеся слёзы, Трикстер фыркнул:

\- Да ладно, она сама виновата! И часто она тебя так будит, кстати?

\- Это был первый раз, хотя копию ключа я ей ещё при переезде дал, - вздохнул, всё ещё не показываясь, Крысолов. – Видимо, она забеспокоилась, когда я так ей и не перезвонил… Всё из-за тебя, Джеймс.

\- Ну да, конечно, из-за кого же ещё, - ухмыльнулся тот. – Ладно, страдалец, давай вставай уже, а то твоя драгоценная инспектор сбежит, тебя не дождавшись. Но всё-таки надо твоё поместье на сигнализацию поставить, что ли. А то это уже не поместье, а проходной двор какой-то.

\- И началось это с тебя, - мстительно напомнили ему из-под одеяла. Трикстер ткнул предположительно в бок и напомнил:

\- Ночью ты не очень-то жаловался. Так что вылезай и пошли демонстрировать твоей знакомой твоё идеальное душевное здоровье.

 

Впрочем, Эшли не так уж нужно было в чём-то убеждать, похоже. За время, пока Крысолов с Трикстером приводили себя в приличный вид, она явно оправилась от смущения и, когда они наконец спустились, поприветствовала их деловитым кивком, стоя рядом с аудиосистемой.

\- Пыль, - заметила она, проводя пальцем по оборудованию. – Обычно уж вот это у тебя не простаивает. Хартли Рэфэвэй, я, кажется, верю, что ты нашёл, чем заняться в жизни.

\- Это оно меня нашло, - вздохнул Крысолов.

\- «Оно» вообще находчивое, - не без яда сказал Трикстер.

Эшли смерила Трикстера нейтральным взглядом, от чего он тут же добавил:

\- Я больше не реанимирую трупы для допроса. Завязал.

\- Очень хочется на это надеяться, - кивнула она. - Планируете возвращаться в контору?

\- Честно говоря, ни я, ни они ещё не решили, - пожал он плечами. - Я поставил их в известность о своём возвращении в мир живых, но вся эта история с нашим побегом и моей смертью у них тема скользкая. Так что я пока в бессрочном неоплачиваемом отпуске, а когда они определятся, то, может, и просто уволюсь.

\- Ясно... - она перевела глаза на Крысолова. - А что у тебя? Предупредить доктора Блума, что больше ты не придёшь? И, надеюсь, я не поставила тебя в неловкую ситуацию, когда про него сказала?..

\- Я Джеймсу говорил, что наблюдаюсь, - ответил Крысолов. - Думаю, будет вежливее, если я скажу доктору сам. Но вообще - да, мне кажется, что нужда в этих визитах отпала.

\- Мне тоже, - согласилась Эшли, профессионально его оглядывая. - Она отпала бы и раньше, не настаивай ты так на том, чтобы ни с кем не общаться. Но общие знакомые уже сообщают, что снова тебя видят.

\- Например? - приподнял брови Крысолов.

\- Например, я получила от Линды приглашение на некий пикник сегодня днём, - коротко улыбнулась Эшли. - С примечанием, что ты там тоже будешь. Поэтому, кстати, и решила зайти и убедиться, что с тобой всё в порядке.

\- Вот видишь! - торжествующе повернулся к Крысолову Трикстер. - Не мы одни тут приглашения раздаём!

Взгляд Эшли стал заметно прохладнее.

\- Кого из Бандитов быть готовой видеть? - без энтузиазма поинтересовалась она.

\- Нет, это цивильная знакомая, - покачал головой Крысолов. - Марси Данфи, если знаешь её.

Эшли наморщила лоб.

\- Данфи из «Централ Таймс»? - быстро сообразила она. - Неожиданно. Но хорошо, буду иметь в виду. Ну что же, увидимся на пикнике?

\- Видимо, так.

Она кивнула Крысолову на прощание и направилась к выходу.

\- Чем хочешь заняться до пикника? - спросил Трикстер.

\- Для начала, общением с руководством семейного издательства, - вздохнул Крысолов. - А там посмотрим.

\- И внезапно у тебя нашлись дела, не имеющие никакого отношения ко мне, - недовольно проворчал Трикстер.

\- Увы, увы, - фыркнул Крысолов. – Но у тебя есть мастерская в моём подвале. Так что, я думаю, несколько часов одиночества ты как-нибудь переживёшь. Давай лучше договоримся, где встретимся после.

 

Кафе, которое они в итоге выбрали для рандеву, всё-таки оказалось для Крысолова ещё слишком оживлённо и многолюдно. Он нервно вертелся на стуле, пытаясь понять, есть ли вокруг опасность, и относятся ли хоть какие-то слова из сказанных вокруг к нему самому. В этом смысле импланты скорее мешали, чем помогали: Крысолов отлично слышал все разговоры и звуки за столиками внутри помещения и на улице и никак не мог вычленить из них что-то важное.

Так что Трикстеру, подкравшемуся из-за спины, всё-таки удалось застать его врасплох.

\- Привет, - выдохнул он, закрывая Крысолову глаза ладонями.

\- Джеймс, тебе сколько лет, пятнадцать? – невольно улыбнулся тот.

\- Я вечно молод в душе, - заверил его Трикстер, плюхаясь на стул. – Заказал что-нибудь?

\- Угу, блюдо дня нам обоим. Не против?

\- Нормально. Сок брал?

\- Пока нет, - на мгновение Крысолова пробрало ощущением нереальности от того, насколько обычным был их разговор. – Давай сейчас закажу.

\- Да ладно, сиди, я схожу возьму, - Трикстер с лёгкостью чёртика из коробочки вскочил на ноги. – Оранжад тебя устроит?

\- Вполне.

Крысолов проводил его взглядом, ещё раз мысленно убеждая себя, что, да, так может происходить, два бывших Бандита со шлейфом обвинений и парочкой приговоров за спиной, в наручниках бегавших от правосудия, что для одного из них закончилось плохо, - да, они могут просто сидеть за ланчем в кафе посреди Центрального.

За спиной Крысолова сказали:

\- Привет.

Он, вздрогнув, обернулся на голос и увидел за соседним столиком незнакомую латиноамериканку в футболке, армейских штанах и тяжёлых ботинках. Она подчёркнуто незаинтересованно потягивала колу.

\- Вы ко мне обращаетесь? - вежливо спросил он, пытаясь понять, пикап ли это или привет от Нерона.

Женщина покосилась на него:

\- Не узнал, да? А если так? - она нахлобучила на голову знакомую потрёпанную шляпу.

\- О... - удивился Крысолов. - Готов поклясться, что волосы вчера были гораздо светлее.

\- Цвет прилагается к маске, - пожала плечами Вопрос. - Ну что, вы тут пытаетесь надышаться перед смертью?

\- Просто навёрстываем упущенное, - покачал головой Крысолов. - Скоро подберём знакомых - и на пикник. А вы обе уже определились, хотите ли с нами?

\- О - Охотница, в смысле - хочет, - скривила губы Вопрос. - Даже несмотря на то, что это не наша епархия. Ей кажется, что мальчик-аватара в нас нуждается. Я вот не столь уверена. Мы не маги и не мистики и на эту миссию не завязаны лично. Мне вообще кажется, что О больше всего подкупает то, что у неё схожий акцент с твоим партнёром.

Они оба посмотрели в ту сторону, куда ушёл Трикстер, и Крысолов, приподняв брови, спросил:

\- Как я понимаю, тебя наши с ним отношения не особенно смущают?..

Она коротко рассмеялась и оттянула пальцем ворот футболки. Между ключиц у неё красовалась татуировка в виде двух соединённых знаков Венеры - излюбленная женская ЛБГТ-символика.

\- Нет, не смущают, - с усмешкой сказала Вопрос.

\- О, - тепло улыбнулся Крысолов. - Тогда вы с Охотницей?..

\- Нет, она натуралка, - покачала головой Вопрос. - Но её вы двое тоже не смущаете, как можно догадаться.

На них упала тень Трикстера.

\- Вот стоило мне уйти на пять минут, и ты уже с кем-то флиртуешь, Хартли, - осуждающе проговорил он, держа в руках два стакана с соком.

\- Всё чисто по работе, - уверил его Крысолов. - Не смотри на лицо, смотри на шляпу.

Джеймс так и сделал, и в его глазах мелькнуло узнавание.

\- А, - кивнул он, ставя стаканы на столик. - Чем обязаны?

\- В основном желанию пообщаться без формальностей, - хмыкнула она.

\- Тогда почему бы тебе не присоединиться к нашему пикнику? - из озорства предложил Крысолов. - Там можно будет продолжить.

\- Мне казалось, это мероприятие для своих? – озадачилась Вопрос.

\- Да у нас там такая сборная солянка! – махнул рукой Трикстер. – Так что если Харт приглашает, давай с нами.

Она посмотрела на них обоих и заметила:

\- Странные вы всё-таки люди. – Они синхронно развели руками. - Ладно, уболтали. Позвоню О, может, она тоже придёт, если тайной личности дорожить не захочет.

\- Мы умеем хранить чужие секреты, - заверил её Крысолов.

\- Я начинаю думать, что это действительно так, - она встала и протянула руку. – Рене Монтойя. Будем знакомы.

 

В итоге Уолли и Линда, подойдя с детьми к предполагаемому месту пикника, увидели там несколько больше людей, чем ожидали. Даже несмотря на то, что Охотница всё-таки присоединяться отказалась. Впрочем, к ним самим уже спешила Эшли Золомон, своим присутствием напоминая, что они тоже приглашали кого-то, не посоветовавшись с остальными.

\- Мы купили гриль и стейки для барбекю! – махнул рукой Трикстер, сглаживая неловкость, с которой все смотрели друг на друга.

Последовали взаимные представления различной степени честности, и Уолли быстро (но не Флэш-быстро) приступил к раскладыванию стульев, для моральной поддержки утащив с собой Крысолова.

\- Мы-точно-всем-здесь-можем-доверять? – нервно проговорил он, бросая взгляды на остальной народ.

\- Ну, учитывая, что здесь, среди прочих, женщина, публично раскрывшая тайну моей личности… - задумчиво протянул Крысолов. Уолли занервничал вдвое сильнее, и Хартли хлопнул его по плечу: - Спокойно. Я думаю, сегодня тут безопасно. К тому же, подозреваю, что вот миз Монтойю ты знаешь лучше меня.

\- Первый раз вижу, - помотал головой Флэш.

\- Разве что в лицо, - возразил Крысолов. – А если без лица и под именем Вопрос?

Уолли изумлённо уставился на Рене.

\- О! Это она? Что ж она не намекнула?..

Рене Монтойя, почувствовав на себе чужой взгляд, посмотрела на Уолли и задрала бровь.

\- Возможно, рассчитывала, что я тебе скажу, - Крысолов милосердно не стал говорить, что с намёками у Уолли всё равно было не очень. – Ну что, разобрались? Или ты и Билли опасаешься? А его опасаться бесполезно, мы не в его лиге.

\- Подвиньтесь, - сказала Рене Монтойя, подходя и ставя рядом с ними разложенный стол. – Что, не своим всё-таки оказались не рады? – спросила она, глядя в глаза Уолли.

\- Н-нет, ничего такого… - пробормотал тот, усилием воли заставляя себя не торопиться.

\- Отлично, - пожала она плечами и ушла к грилю, на котором Линда раскладывала стейки, периодически шлёпая по рукам Джэя и Айри, которые к ним тянулись.

Наблюдавшая за этим Марси Данфи заметила:

\- А я ведь вас помню, Линда. Вы выдавали отличные материалы. Не скучаете по журналистской работе?

\- Скучаю, - вздохнула Линда. – Ещё как. Но… закрутилась. Дети, дом…

\- Это не дело, - нахмурилась Марси. – У вас же муж есть, пусть тоже за детьми присматривает. А если вы хотите работать – надо работать, у нас всё-таки не тридцатые.

\- О, уголок радикального феминизма образовался, - прокомментировал Трикстер, обнимаясь с упаковкой пива.

Марси возвела очи горе и глянула на подошедшего Крысолова:

\- Иногда его так и хочется стукнуть, да?

\- Постоянно, - кивнул он. – Кстати, присоединяюсь на тему разделения труда: вообще модель «муж работает – жена домохозяйка» всегда была частью капиталистической пропаганды, поскольку таким образом можно было эксплуатировать обоих и не тратиться на оплату реального труда женщины. У нас и правда не тридцатые, и пока не добьёмся оплаты – надо хотя бы делить обязанности.

\- Узнаю убеждённого марксиста, - хмыкнула Марси, и они с Крысоловом шутливо чокнулись банками пива, стащенными у Трикстера.

\- Активная политическая позиция, это так освежает, - с улыбкой вздохнула Линда. – И, допустим, у меня были свои обстоятельства, но… и правда не хочется чувствовать себя домохозяйкой.

\- Готова предложить фриланс для начала, - спокойно сказала Марси. – Мне не надо будет обеспечивать рабочее место, вам – ездить в другой город. А там и решите, что дальше делать будете.

Линда удивлённо на неё посмотрела:

\- Очень… щедро с вашей стороны.

\- Как есть, - дёрнула плечом Марси. – Позвоните, когда определитесь.

\- И это подводит меня к тому предложению, которое я уже который раз пытаюсь высказать, - сразу же за ней прибавил Крысолов. – А именно, что если вам с Уолли нужно, чтобы кто-то сидел с детьми и по совместительству являлся техническим специалистом, то у вас есть двое на примете.

\- Дядя Крысолов, вы придёте с нами сидеть? – обрадовался Джэй, возникая откуда ни возьмись. Рядом с ним была сестра, и на её лице восторга было куда меньше.

\- Если твои родители и сестра будут не против, - ответил тот. – А так бы я с вами двумя ещё и в поездку по стране отправился. К Максу, дяде Барта.

Айри навострила уши при упоминании Барта, а Крысолов с Линдой обменялись взглядами, молча соглашаясь друг с другом: визит к Максу Меркурию давно был бы не лишним.

\- Уолли, ты мне доверишь свозить твоих детей в Манчестер, к Максу? – окликнул Флэша Крысолов.

\- Приятель, ты Линду в больницу отвёз, когда она этих самых детей рожала, - широко раскрыв глаза, ответил Уолли. – Как ты думаешь, я правда буду возражать?

Билли Хун, который подошёл, чтобы вручить Джэй и Айри стаканы с газировкой, одобрительно сказал:

\- Это хорошо, что ты строишь планы, Крысолов. Это значит, что ты намерен вернуться с нашей миссии.

\- И сразу в воздухе повеяло холодом… - пробормотала Марси, и вытянувшиеся лица подтвердили правоту её слов. – А я старательно сделала вид, что не понимаю, что меня окружают маски.

\- К этому привыкаешь, - пожала плечами Рене Монтойя.

\- Ну, пообщаться не по работе они меня каждый день всё-таки не зовут, - рассудительно скзала ей Марси. – Хотя атмосфера менее напряжённая, чем я ожидала. Кажется, можно было даже взять с собой детей.

\- Кстати, а что ты развелась? – ненавязчиво, как летящий с крыши кирпич, встрял Трикстер.

\- Дорогого супруга смущало, что его жена зарабатывает больше него, - немедленно ответила она. – Он считал, что выход из ситуации – моё увольнение, а я решила – что развод будет проще. Что такое, ДжейДжей, что тебя так моя личная жизнь интересует?

\- Да вот, - пожал плечами он, - представил, что было бы, если бы мы с тобой…

\- Ничего бы не было, - округлила глаза она. – Напомнить тебе, что мы сошлись на почве моей несчастной любви к Крысолову? Кстати, учитывая, что сейчас это _у тебя_ с ним роман, тогда несчастная любовь была точно только у меня?

\- Увы, да, - тяжело вздохнул Трикстер. – А мне понадобилось ещё двенадцать лет, чтобы осознать.

Рене Монтойя покачала головой:

\- За вами всеми можно наблюдать как за реалити-шоу …

\- Много лет знакомства, - сказала ей Линда, переворачивая стейки. – Много, много, _много_ событий за эти годы. Кстати, - повысила она голос, - скоро можно будет есть!

Эшли вместе с Уолли подошли поближе, неся с собой тарелки для всех. Судя по нахмуренным бровям, они успели переговорить о чём-то серьёзном, но после того, как Линда спросила, всё ли в порядке, явно постарались от этого отвлечься.

\- Джэй, кстати, - вспомнил Трикстер. – У меня же тут было для тебя одно устройство…

\- У-у… - сказал Крысолов, глядя, как они отодвинулись в сторону и склонились над чем-то. – Уолли, а вот этого – опасайся.

Уолли посмотрел туда же и тяжело вздохнул:

\- Взрывающиеся резиновые курицы в нашем доме через месяц, да? Трррикстерррр.

Тот поднял голову и обезоруживающе улыбнулся. Его сын хмыкнул и спросил Айри Вест:

\- А ты не интересуешься техникой?

\- У меня… другое, - осторожно ответила она, покосившись на малознакомых взрослых.

\- Я бы на твоём месте начал, - посоветовал ей Билли. – Тебе это пригодится скорее, чем ты думаешь.

\- Всё, стейки готовы, накладывайте! – объявила Линда. И сама же это первая и сделала, с удовольствием добавив: - Уф, как хорошо, что мы в этот раз без Гарриков. Не поймите неправильно, очень их люблю, но Джей всегда настаивает, что жарит мясо именно он – и всегда его пережаривает. А нам всем потом неловко ему на это указать.

\- Ну, если что-то не так в этот раз, то нам-то будет не неловко покритиковать, - заметила Рене Монтойя, беря свою порцию.

\- Я рискну, - пожала плечами Линда.

Крысолов, сев на складной стул, чтобы поесть, обнаружил, что Трикстер всё ещё занят с Джэем. Окликать он их не стал, решив, что сами подойдут, когда закончат. И просто наблюдал за ними, когда порыв ветра рядом выдал кого-то из скоростных.

На удивление, оказалось, что рядом – тоже в цивиле – сидит Барт Аллен. И не сказать, что на лице у него отражалось счастье, но, по крайне мере, убегать он не убегал.

Некоторое время они просто продолжали сидеть рядом. У Крысолова кусок в горло не лез, но он тщательно пережёвывал стейк, чтобы не подавиться.

Наконец Барт нарушил молчание.

\- Уолли сказал, что вы к нам с Максом собираетесь, - сказал он. – После того, как на какую-то миссию на стороне ангелов сходите.

\- Угу, - кивнул Крысолов. Скоростные герои в том числе успевали очень быстро обмениваться информацией. Он продолжил нейтральным тоном: - В принципе, это по поводу Джэя и Айри, и нам нужен Макс, так что если ты хочешь договориться, как нам не пересечься…

\- Нет, я буду, - перебил Барт. Он нервно ёрзал на стуле, явно не испытывая комфорта от соседства, но храбро держал себя в руках. – Крысолов, я правда не запомнил, где были вы с Трикстером, когда… когда остальные меня убивали. Я хочу тебе верить. Правда. Но я не знаю, когда смогу.

\- Барт… - Крысолов хотел было к нему потянуться, но вовремя одумался. – Я понимаю. Я бы очень хотел всё изменить и спасти тебя тогда.

\- Такие изменения всегда даются дорогой ценой, - без улыбки покачал головой Кид Флэш. – Ладно… пойду с Айри пообщаюсь.

Он легко соскочил со стула и почти побежал к Айри, но такой беззаботности, какая была когда-то у Импульса, в его движениях больше видно не было. И до боли жалко было, что так произошло.

\- Ты что опять насупился? – на место Барта уселся Трикстер. – Улыбнись, Харт, сегодня хороший день! Надо радоваться, пока мы здесь.

\- Я радуюсь, Джеймс, - кивнул Крысолов, и правда снова слегка отогреваясь в его присутствии.

\- Да уж, заметно, - фыркнул Трикстер. – Ладно, смотри лучше во-он туда, сейчас повеселишься.

Крысолов посмотрел, куда показывали, и увидел, как за деревья уходят Айри и Барт, а за ними Уолли.

\- На что спорим, что сейчас кто-то из них решит, что его или её уже достаточно не видно, и ускорится? – спросил Трикстер.

\- Джеймс, что ты… - начал Хартли, и в этот момент один за другим раздались три приглушённых хлопка. И невнятные восклицания, когда все трое скоростных попадали на пятые точки.

\- Все трое, отлично! – захлопал Трикстер и встал, когда из-за деревьев показался улыбающийся от уха до уха Джэй Вест.

\- Джеймс, так ему может понравиться причинять им вред, и суперзлодейское будущее снова будет с нами, - вздохнул Крысолов, глядя, как Трикстер показывает Джэю большой палец.

\- Ну, для того, чтобы его убедить, что это дурная затея, есть ты, - не переставая торжествующе улыбаться, сказал Джеймс. – А Джэй зато оценил, что не Силой Скорости единой. Ай!

Последний возглас был вызван тем, что подошедшая Линда взяла его за ухо и провернула между пальцами.

\- Ты чему моего сына учишь, Трикстер? – обманчиво доброжелательно поинтересовалась она.

\- Тому, что технари – это круто! – искренне ответил он, глядя на неё большими невинными глазами. – Да ладно тебе, там всё хорошо!

\- Трикстерррр, - прорычал Уолли, тоже присоединяясь к их компании. На его голове красовалось пёстрое куриное перо.

\- Спокойно! – поймал друга Крысолов, когда тот тянул руки к вороту Джеймса. – Спокойно! Только словами, Уолли, пожалуйста. Весь физический вред уже причиняет Линда.

\- Я же говорю, через месяц в доме шагу нельзя будет ступить, чтобы на взрывающееся йо-йо не наткнуться! – горько пожаловался Флэш.

\- А я же говорю: реалити-шоу, - сказала Рене Монтойя, стоявшая поодаль с Марси и Эшли. Билли уже о чём-то разговаривал с Бартом и Айри.

\- Давайте попробуем вести себя мирно до конца вечера… - без особой надежды предложил Крысолов.

Но, на самом деле, им даже это удалось. Перепалки всё равно не несли в себе настоящей злобы, а отдохнуть, похоже, хотелось всем.

Так что до самого момента, когда все начали разъезжаться (или скрытно убегать в случае некоторых), у них был почти идеальный дружеско-семейный пикник.

А Рене Монтойя, которую на байке приехала забирать брюнетка в тёмных очках на пол-лица, сказала на прощание:

\- Пожалуй, мы всё-таки сходим с вами обе. Так что, - она посмотрела на Билли Хуна, - ждём сигнала.

\- Я подам его, как только мы будем готовы, - кивнул он.


	12. в которой Крысолов встречается лицом к лицу со страхом, а Трикстер узнаёт, что некоторые особенности характера и правда передаются по наследству.

Готовы они, по всей видимости, оказались через два дня, потому что именно тогда Билли явился, снова с сумкой на плече и сияя улыбкой, в поместье Рэфэвэев и сообщил, что уже разослал эсэмэски, и скоро все придут.

\- Двадцать первый век… Партии приключенцев собираются эсэмэсками… - вздохнул Трикстер, после того, как они с Крысоловом переоделись в костюмы и вернулись в большую гостиную к Билли. – Надо было сделать проще и страницу в фейсбуке создать…

\- Я думал об этом, но Мик не любит социальные сети, - кивнул Билли. – Так что был шанс, что он пропустит сообщение.

\- Я предлагаю твиттер, - сказала Охотница, входя в холл, где они трое сидели в ожидании у стола. – Очень современно. И инстаграм с нашим общим фото не забыть приложить.

Вопрос, следовавшая за ней, тяжело вздохнула и спросила:

\- Может быть, на какую-нибудь другую тему понервничаем перед миссией?

\- Я не нервничаю, - мрачно объявил Тепловая волна, возникая у неё за спиной. – Я давно готов.

\- М-да, в том, чтобы быть серийным убийцей-пироманьяком, есть свои преимущества, - исподлобья на него глядя, заметил Трикстер. - Попасть в Ад при такой биографии - уже как-то неудивительно.

\- Несколько лет назад я был достаточно хорош для твоих проектов, Джесси, - огрызнулся Мик.

\- Несколько лет назад у тебя не было столько крови на руках, Рори, - возразил Джеймс. - И это в случае со мной и с Крысоловом обвинения в смерти мальчишки-Флэша были ложными. Не в случае с тобой.

\- Маджи меня принял, а на остальное мне плевать! - прорычал Тепловая волна.

Не дожидаясь, пока они вцепятся друг другу в глотки, Билли поспешно сказал:

\- Да, я принял Мика. И считаю его, как и каждого в этой группе, важной частью миссии. А попасть в Ад особенного труда не составит ни для кого из нас, - он достал из сумки бумажный пакет. – Там всегда рады видеть смертных, да и в ваших двух городах много следов осталось от прошлых порталов – Нерон всё-таки очень вами интересовался. – Он перевернул пакет и вытряхнул на стол пригоршню огарков от свечей ядовито-зелёного цвета, и все трое находившихся здесь Бандитов синхронно вздрогнули. – Вот совсем другое дело – выбраться оттуда. И хотя я помню, что обещал вас вывести, напрямую я этого сделать не смогу. Слишком большое вмешательство с моей стороны. Но я договорился, и нас встретит один мой знакомый, а его – другая моя знакомая. И таким образом мы сможем выйти обратно.

\- Не очень обнадёживающее предисловие, - заметила Охотница. – И что это за огарки?

\- Всё, что осталось от персональных приглашений Нерона, - объяснил Маджи. – Что до обнадёживания – зато я могу дать полезные предметы тем из вас, кто в этом нуждается. Это… балаганные фокусы, конечно, по сравнению с тем, на что я способен, но как только я начну использовать что-то большее, другая сторона получит законные основания тоже увеличить степень вмешательства. И даже этими фокусами я займусь, только когда мы окажемся в Аду. Потому что там это будет нормальная реакция и желание вас защитить, а здесь – необоснованные привилегии.

\- Ты, я смотрю, правила не намерен нарушать ни в чём, - тихо хмыкнул Трикстер.

Билли кивнул:

\- Так и есть, отец. Любое моё прямое действие только всё осложнит, так что драться, если что, будете тоже вы. Но зато моё присутствие послужит гарантией, что все силы Ада на вас всё-таки не спустят.

\- После такой воодушевляющей речи – чего же мы ждём? – с иронией осведомилась Вопрос.

\- Уже ничего, - улыбнулся Билли. – Мик?..

Тепловая волна молча навёл на кучку огарков огнемёт и нажал на курок. Вспыхнуло сине-зелёное пламя.

…И когда все присутствующие оторвались от его созерцания и огляделись вокруг, то оказалось, что они стоят на утёсе, возвышающемся среди бескрайней тьмы, озаряемой только вспышками пламени.

\- Вот мы и в Аду, - просто сказал Билли Хун.

 

Казалось бы, такие слова должны были вселить во всех присутствующих ужас или благоговение. Но это впечатление продлилось не дольше пары секунд: всё-таки никто тут не пришёл в профессию только вчера. И Охотница первой нарушила молчание, быстро проговорив:

\- Ты обещал полезные предметы. Хотелось бы их получить как можно скорей, до того, как за нами прибегут или прилетят.

\- Конечно, - согласился Билли. И махнул рукой: - Отец, Охотница – я освящаю ваше обычное оружие. Пока мы здесь, я буду восполнять его запасы, если они подойдут к концу. Таким образом вы сможете причинить вред всему живому и неживому здесь.

Охотница вытащила из-за спины арбалет, на пробу нажала на спусковой крючок – и болт проделал широченную дыру в стоявшем на её пути камне.

\- Ого! – восхитилась она. – Мне нравятся такие балаганные фокусы. Совсем неплохо, на мой взгляд.

\- Что получу я, ту же силу при ударе ногой в лицо? – поинтересовалась Вопрос.

Билли с улыбкой чуть поклонился в её сторону.

\- Не смею предлагать что-то подобное тебе, - сказал он. – Ведь, в конце концов, с тем, что ты держишь в руке, мало что может сравниться. Уж точно не что-то из того, что я могу сейчас дать.

Она продемонстрировала ему пустые ладони и заметила:

\- Кажется, ты с кем-то меня путаешь.

\- О нет, - покачал он головой. – Совсем нет. Но, если не хочешь пока его доставать, это твоё право. Главное, чтобы ты сделала это вовремя. – Он перевёл взгляд на Крысолова: - Ты молчишь, значит, понимаешь: твоя музыка защитит тебя и здесь.

Крысолов наклонил голову в знак согласия:

\- Я не первый раз попадаю в Ад, даже если не совсем в эту версию. В прошлый раз мне моей флейты хватило.

\- А мне что, отдельно о чём-то просить? – пробурчал Тепловая волна.

Билли положил ему руку на предплечье:

\- Тебе защита нужна меньше всех, Мик. Ты будешь бороться огнём с огнём и будешь чувствовать себя в нём лучше, чем саламандра, даже если этот огонь такой, как здесь.

Тепловая волна кивнул и крепче сжал своё оружие.

\- Ну что же, если так, то, кажется, мы готовы двигаться к цели? – спросил Трикстер. – Я не то чтоб тороплюсь забраться поглубже в Ад, конечно, но раз уж мы всё равно уже здесь, то надо и дело делать, согласны?

\- Лично я – согласен, - сказал Оуэн Мерсер, появляясь прямо в центре их группы.

Прежде, чем кто-то успел шевельнуться или произнести хоть слово, он показал на Крысолова и щёлкнул пальцами.

Тот закричал от боли, чувствуя, как расплавленный металл имплантов вытекает у него из ушей.

И мир для него погрузился в тишину.

 

Если бы Крысолов мог слышать, то услышал бы, как Билли Хун, повернувшись к Трикстеру и Охотнице, кричит: «Не дайте ему уйти!».

Но, в принципе, он и так мог догадаться, какие именно действия сейчас предпримут остальные. Правда, принять в них участие мешало то, что он, упав на колени, зажимал уши руками, словно надеясь таким образом остановить боль.

Боль – и страх. Где-то очень на периферии сознания Крысолов подумал, что за тридцать лет мог бы и научиться справляться с конкретно этой фобией, но сейчас все кошмарные сны, которые он видел после операции, подарившей ему слух, слились в один и стали реальностью.

И шестилетний мальчик, который более всего страшился, что этот дивный новый мир звуков у него отберут обратно, как оказалось, был не так далеко, как Крысолов считал. Совсем даже близко, если честно. И больших усилий стоило не утонуть в его эмоциях, потому что воображение у этого мальчика было очень бурным, как обычно и бывает у детей.

Хотя – вот этот момент и помог Крысолову начать приходить в себя. Потому что мысленно он криво улыбнулся и сказал своему внутреннему ребёнку: «Ты не поверишь, но порой моя реальность была даже хуже твоих фантазий. И всё-таки мы с тобой выжили».

Странно, но боль на этом существенно уменьшилась. Нет, конечно, она не прекратилась так вот вдруг, но её хотя бы стало можно терпеть. С ней во многом ушёл и страх, но ушёл недалеко: он притаился где-то сразу за гранью восприятия, и Крысолову приходилось тщательно следить, чтобы он не прорвался обратно.

Но всё уже всё равно произошло: импланты не подлежали восстановлению, уши наверняка были сильно повреждены, и прямо сейчас сделать с этим ничего было нельзя. Значит, оставалось только одно: найти в себе силы идти дальше с тем, что есть.

А потом, может быть, что-то и удастся исправить. В отличие от себя шестилетнего, Крысолов уже гораздо больше знал о том, сколь широкими, пусть и не бесконечными возможностями обладают современные ему медицина, техника и магия.

Он наконец поднял голову.

Перед его глазами заканчивалась безмолвная драка: болты Охотницы пришпиливали изрядно потрёпанного Оуэна Мерсера к земле, хотя он ещё и пытался сопротивляться. По его внешнему виду Крысолов мог довольно точно описать, что произошло: сначала в Оуэна влетело йо-йо, следом за ним – болт. Вероятно, он довольно успешно ответил, потому что Трикстер баюкал руку, а у Охотницы был продран костюм на плече, но потом в спину ему ударила струя огня – и, похоже, Мик действительно мог причинять им вред даже здесь, хотя что бы ни швырнули в него самого, полностью от всего он тоже защищён не был. Судя по свёрнутой челюсти Оуэна, Вопрос тоже не осталась в стороне. И успела отскочить раньше, чем он ударил и её, потому что она единственная выглядела полностью невредимой. Кроме Билли, разумеется, но тот с самого начала не принимал участия действием, и до него драка докатиться не успела.

На глазах Крысолова Оуэн попытался вскочить, но Охотница огрела его прикладом по голове и, поставив ногу ему между лопатками, что-то сказала или крикнула. После того, как к его виску прижалось острие болта, он перестал дёргаться.

 

Едва только Мерсера вывели из игры, как Трикстер бросился к Крысолову и схватил его за плечи. В голубых глазах плескалась паника, и, вероятно, она же звучала и в голосе, но интонации по губам читать было невозможно.

\- Харт, Харт, Хартли. – Крысолов усилием воли сосредоточился на том, чтобы понять, что так быстро говорит Трикстер. – Только не волнуйся - Мы что-нибудь придумаем - Как ты … чувствуешь - Господи, ты … меня не слышишь - Хартли, всё будет хорошо, … слово, обещаю, ты … не волнуйся -

Видя, что поток слов становится всё менее различимым, Крысолов стиснул зубы и ударил его по щеке тыльной стороной ладони, с достаточной, но не чрезмерной силой. Трикстер изумлённо замолчал.

\- Джеймс, у тебя начинается истерика, - тщательно артикулируя слова, сказал Крысолов. – Я умею читать по губам, но если ты хочешь быть уверен, что я тебя понял, говори помедленнее. И, разумеется, так, чтобы я видел твои губы. – Он не стал добавлять, что слишком давно не пользовался этим умением, чтобы даже так сейчас считывать все слова. Ситуация и без того была, мягко говоря, стрессовой.

Рене Монтойю окутал клуб дыма, после чего она отлепила от лица свою безликую маску, заодно сменив цвет волос и одежды.

\- Похоже, пока ходить …дётся так, - сказала она, подойдя ближе и удостоверившись, что Крысолов на неё смотрит. – Если я хочу, чтобы меня понимали. Крысолов, тебе больно.

Предположив, что последняя фраза была вопросом, он кивнул.

Она оглянулась на Билли, но он отрицательно мотнул головой, хотя на его лице и было сожаление.

\- Я… могу …пробовать кое-что, - сказала Рене, снова смотря на Крысолова. – Но я не знаю, получится ли у меня призвать …ё прямо сейчас. Ты сможешь некоторое время побыть в таком виде.

\- Я не уверен, получится ли у меня сейчас с музыкой, - ответил он, гадая, что за слово она произнесла. – Я не слышу себя и могу изрядно промахнуться мимо ноты. Фатально промахнуться, я бы сказал. Но идти с вами я могу.

Мик толкнул его в плечо и буркнул:

\- Если так, то давайте двигать. Оставаться на одном месте небезопасно.

\- Да, - присоединился Трикстер, выглядевший уже несколько спокойнее. – Прихватим Бумера, и вперёд.

Охотница, сторожившая Мерсера, рывком подняла его на ноги и заломила руки за спиной. Его лицо исказилось от боли, поскольку она всё это время держала два из своих освящённых болтов, и Оуэн прошипел что-то, что Крысолов не разобрал.

 

\- Подождите, - сказал Билли, повернувшись к Крысолову. - Давайте не будем здесь бесцельно ...ться. У нас ... есть проводник. - Он посмотрел на Мерсера.

Оуэн поднял голову и, бросая злобные взгляды то на одного, то на другого члена группы, разразился эмоциональной тирадой, из которой Крысолов тоже не уловил ни слова.

\- Он против, - лаконично пояснил Билли.

Охотница сказала что-то, потом, спохватившись, повторила, глядя на Крысолова:

\- Да неужели.

Трикстер встал перед Крысоловом сразу:

\- Билли, я разделяю твоё желание не находиться здесь дольше нужного. - На этот раз он говорил так, что Крысолов его понимал полностью. - Но как ты предлагаешь заставить уже мёртвого и проклятого. Да и пытки не в твоей натуре.

Ситуация отдавала сюрреализмом: они говорили друг с другом, но смотрели все при этом на Крысолова.

\- Никаких пыток, - ответил Маджи. - И он верно сказал, что нам нечем ему угрожать. Но нам и не надо. У нас всё ещё есть Крысолов и его гипноз.

Тот резко дёрнулся.

\- Плохая идея, я могу случайно вас всех убить, - скороговоркой выпалил он, и по слегка непонимающим лицам осознал, что произносит слова не так чётко, как думает. Приставив руку к горлу, он медленно повторил: - Я могу вас убить. Я только приблизительно сыграю те мелодии, которые играю обычно.

\- Мы можем поставить между тобой и нами барьер, - сказал ему Билли. - К тому ... для тебя дело не в мелодии. А в цели, которую ты хочешь достичь.

Крысолов с подозрением уставился в ясные чёрные глаза Маджи. Стоило ли воспринимать его слова как намёк на то, что он знал об изменениях, которые происходили с Крысоловом? Тот не говорил о диагнозе Барбары Гордон даже Трикстеру, но у Билли были свои пути получения информации.

\- Хартли, если ты не хочешь... - начал упомянутый Трикстер, но его сын остановил его, вытянув перед ним руку.

\- Ты ничего ещё более плохого с ним уже не сделаешь, - Билли приблизил лицо к лицу Крысолова, и тот подозревал, что на самом деле он только шевелит губами, не издавая ни звука, чтобы никто другой не понял, что он говорит. – Хуже уже попросту невозможно. Так что попробуй. У тебя может не получиться его подчинить, но убить его здесь ты всё равно не сможешь. Попробуй, Крысолов. Ты знаешь, что Уравнение только радо будет тебе помочь.

Крысолов кивнул и сказал только, надеясь, что делает это громко:

\- Удостоверься, что остальные не пострадают.

Охотница скрестила болты, которые держала в руках, но Билли Хун отмахнулся.

\- Это не противо…ствующие силы, - сказал он, следя, чтобы Крысолов и это видел. – Такой барьер впустит силу Крысолова. Мик, ты не будешь против помочь.

\- Огонь против звука. Сработает ли, - и снова Рори стоял так, что Крысолов мог читать и по его губам тоже. Того это тронуло: несмотря на все стаи чёрных кошек, пробежавших между ним и остальными Бандитами за эти годы, какое-то чувство товарищества продолжало оставаться даже сейчас. На мгновение Крысолов увидел в нынешнем Мике Рори человека, к которому сбежал за помощью после смерти родителей. Да, конечно, Тепловая волна был его следующим выбором уже после Трикстера, но тогдашний Трикстер его вышвырнул, а Мик принял.

\- Твой огонь подействует, Мик, - уверил Билли. - Здесь твоя связь с ним ещё сильнее.

Группа переглянулась, но, поскольку они доверяли Маджи, один за другим они отошли в сторону и встали за спиной Тепловой волны. Последним, стиснув и отпустив плечи Крысолова, к ним присоединился Трикстер.

По знаку Билли Мик очертил над собой широкий круг струёй огня; вопреки законам физики, пламя создало вокруг них купол.

И, надеясь, что это сработает, Крысолов поднёс к губам флейту и заиграл, не слыша мелодии. Но по тому, как изогнулось тело Оуэна Мерсера, он понял: получается.

Даже вернувшись в мир тишины, в котором родился, даже не имея возможности калибровать инструмент, которым пользовался, Крысолов всё-таки всё ещё мог подчинять людей своей воле.

«Потому что это было первое, что я сделал, когда наткнулся на эту силу, - подумал он, и эта мысль не была приятной. – Я навязывал свою волю и радовался своей власти. Странно даже, что я удивился, когда узнал об Уравнении Анти-Жизни. Потому что я начал с того, что стал его воплощением».

Оуэн смотрел на него, бессильно сверкая яростным взглядом.

\- Веди нас к Нерону, - велел Крысолов, зная, что приказ исполнят. – Веди самой безопасной дорогой и даже не думай подставить нас под что-то, что причинит нам вред.

Оуэн Мерсер развернулся и направился куда-то решительным шагом.

 

Трикстер же был и первым, кто вернулся к Крысолову, как только стена огня исчезла.

\- Ты молодец, Харт, - сказал он, обнимая Крысолова за плечи. – Теперь мы быстро доберёмся до этого …завца.

Вероятно, он сказал это, демонстрируя храбрость. Но по тому, как дрогнуло его тело, Крысолов понял, насколько же Трикстеру не хочется этой встречи.

Накрывая его ладонь своей, Хартли печально подумал, что прошедшие годы наложили на них свой отпечаток: всего-то шесть лет назад Трикстер рвался навстречу Нерону и со смехом тащил его, Хартли, с собой, радуясь тому, как они зададут жару дьяволу.

Всё-таки однажды надо будет сесть и очень, очень обстоятельно поговорить о том, что Джеймс помнит о Чистилище.

Но до этого ещё надо дожить.

Они шли за Мерсером, и, несмотря на запах серы и периодически разверзающиеся под ногами потоки лавы, для Крысолова это была почти на удивление спокойная прогулка. В конце концов, на них даже больше не нападали.

Поравнявшись с ним, Билли заметил:

\- Мы на окраинах Ада. Нерон в изгнании и сам … всех прячется.

Крысолов кивнул, но ощущение того, что всё как-то слишком мирно, никуда не делось. Правда, судя по тому, как нервно дёргались остальные, звуки тут издавались не самые приятные, а значит, может, и к лучшему было, что он сам не слышал ничего вокруг…

«Нет, - подумал Крысолов. – Если я попаду в Ад, когда умру, то он будет безмолвным. Я ненавидел те моменты, когда слышал через весь дом, как отец с матерью выясняют, кто из них виноват, что у них такой бесполезный сын. Я не выносил, когда стайки кузенов и кузин обсуждали на другом конце сада, что с этими имплантами я фрик. Я сходил с ума, когда жил в больших городах, и постоянно какие-нибудь придурки то жали на клаксон, то орали друг на друга, то били посуду и друг друга. Но тишина намного, намного хуже. – Судя по жестикуляции, шедшие впереди Вопрос и Охотница обменялись какими-то фразами, но Крысолов не видел лиц, а значит, не мог понять. – Я давно не чувствовал такой беспомощности… Совсем как тогда, когда погиб Джеймс… Как тогда, когда я понял, что Джерри всё-таки не вылечить…»

Последняя мысль отдалась неприятным ощущением, и Крысолов впился пальцами во флейту, костеря себя последними словами за то, что вспомнил о сестре в этом месте. Как бы ни защищало их присутствие Билли, не стоило давать никому из здешних лишние козыри в руки.

Занятый такими размышлениями, Крысолов едва не пропустил тот момент, когда они подошли к расселине, из которой на них вылетела стая крылатых чудовищ.

 

Трикстер, Тепловая волна и Охотница мгновенно оказались стоящими спина к спине, стреляя по демонам каждый, чем было, и не давая им напасть на остальных троих. Они действовали так слаженно, словно уже отходили вместе в этом составе в десятки миссий. И Крысолов неуместно задумался, на кого же из Бандитов похожа Охотница, но не смог сразу подобрать сравнение.

А потом одно из чудовищ изрыгнуло в их сторону поток отвратительно пахнущего горячего воздуха, Рене Монтойю отшатнуло назад, к Крысолову, и тот вдруг ощутил неожиданный прилив злости на неё. Ему хотелось закричать ей: «Зачем ты здесь? Я не могу драться, потому что это слишком большой риск для вас, но если ты не можешь драться вообще, зачем ты сюда полезла? Чтобы убили тебя или того, кто тебя будет защищать?!».

В этот момент демон спикировал прямо на них – Крысолов слишком поздно почувствовал движение воздуха и лишился бы головы, если бы Рене не сбила его с ног и не прижала к земле. А затем, когда демон пошёл на второй заход, она вытянула свободную руку в сторону и, едва шевеля губами, что-то произнесла. Крысолов был не силён в испанском, но, кажется, это был он. Рене сказала: «Madre de Dios» - и это явно не было заклинанием, но в ответ в её ладони засветилось что-то. Это что-то только начало принимать материальную форму, когда Вопрос выбросила руку вперёд, и нескончаемый луч света, вдруг ставший копьём, вонзился в грудь её противника.

Демона испепелило в одну секунду.

\- Копьё, - произнесла Рене Монтойя, поворачиваясь к Крысолову, которого продолжала удерживать в лежачем положении. На этот раз он понял слово. – Копьё Лон…са. Я не знала, придёт ли оно ко мне ещё раз. А Маджи знал. Не шевелись. Нападение ещё не окончено.

«Когда мы отсюда выйдем, я перед ней извинюсь за то, что думал пять минут назад», - решил Крысолов. А потом кивнул и позволил себя защитить.

 

После появления на сцене копья Рене, как бы оно ни называлось, боёвка быстро сошла на нет. Собственно, Вопрос-без-маски прикончила бы всех чудищ, если бы из расселины не пришёл _приказ_ – даже не слыша, Крысолов почувствовал его кожей, - и уцелевшие не ретировались туда, откуда взялись.

Билли улыбнулся в сторону его и Рене.

\- Рад, что вы всё-таки решили взять копьё снова, - произнёс он. - Это была гвардия Нерона. Теперь, я думаю, он просто нас пустит.

В подтверждение его слов из расселины к ним поднялась платформа с металлическими поручнями кислотно-зелёного цвета. Билли, не колеблясь, взошёл на неё, и остальные последовали его примеру, включая Мерсера, хотя Рене Монтойя хмурилась и переглядывалась с Охотницей. Трикстер тоже порывался что-то сказать, судя по виду, но отвлёкся проверить, всё ли в порядке с Крысоловом, а потом стало поздно.

Платформа замерцала и перенесла их непосредственно в покои Нерона, выглядевшего довольно неплохо для свергнутого Владыки Ада.

И его голос стал первым звуком, который Крысолов услышал после потери имплантов. Видимо, Нерону хотелось, чтобы он понял.

\- Вы бы сюда не попали, если бы мне это не было нужно, - холодно сказал дьявол. – Хотя, признаться, я удивлён: не думал, Маджи, что ты так легко отдашь мне отца своей физической оболочки.

Голос Билли тоже зазвучал в голове у Крысолова – и тот не знал, любезность ли это со стороны Нерона, или мальчишка мог сам это сделать в любой момент.

\- Я никого не отдаю, Нерон, - спокойно произнёс аватара бога любви. – Но я знаю, что в отвоевании трона у Владычицы Блэйз тебе понадобится помощь. Поэтому я пришёл тебе её предложить.


	13. в которой Трикстер ведёт переговоры, а Крысолов меняет один страх на другой.

Мгновение Нерон рассматривал Билли, как ядовитую змею, неведомо откуда перед ним взявшуюся, а потом, стукнув кулаком по столу, рявкнул:

\- Смертные - вон! Это не для ваших ушей.

\- Они останутся, - возразил Билли. - Они этого ещё не слышали.

Откинув голову назад, Нерон начал хохотать. Краем глаза Крысолов уловил движение и, глянув туда, увидел, что Трикстер, Охотница и Вопрос, бурно жестикулируя, переговариваются о чём-то. Тепловая волна стоял рядом с ними неподвижный, как глыба.

Отсмеявшись, Нерон пророкотал:

\- Ты затащил их в ад, Маджи, даже заставил её, - он кивнул на Вопрос, - достать это прокл ** _я_** тое копьё, но не сказал им, зачем сюда идёшь? И кто из нас после этого дьявол?

Крысолов отстранённо подумал, как удивительно смотрится это противостояние гротескно-громадного Нерона, с его косматой светлой гривой волос, блестящими доспехами, ярко-зелёным плащом – и Билли, худощавого подростка-азиата, засунувшего руки в карманы джинсов.

Сила была за Билли. При всём демонстративно-угрожающем поведении Нерона – сила была за Билли.

И все присутствующие это знали.

\- Я не дьявол, - пожал плечами Билли. – Но и ты – уже почти не он. Ты в полшаге от того, чтобы присоединиться к сонму забытых и никому не нужных духов, Нерон, и ты об этом в курсе. Если твой поход на Владычицу Блэйз провалится – ты обречён. В этот раз она тебя не пощадит.

\- Какой твой интерес, Маджи? – резко спросил Нерон, отмахнувшись от чего-то, что сказал Трикстер, и чего Крысолов не слышал.

Билли тонко улыбнулся:

\- Ты на роли Владыки Ада устроишь меня больше. Потому что ты – дьявол по рождению. А Блэйз – наполовину человек. Поэтому она способна на гораздо большую изобретательность, чем ты.

\- Полагаю, это был не комплимент, - криво усмехнулся Нерон.

\- Конечно, нет, - согласился Билли. – Но ты не в том положении, чтобы отказываться от нашей помощи из-за уязвлённой гордости. Так что давай заключим сделку, ты не против?

А. Волшебное слово. Никогда за всё то время, что Нерон появлялся в мире людей, он не был способен отказаться от такого предложения.

\- Начнём с жеста доброй воли, - сузив глаза, тем не менее, не сразу согласился Нерон. – Чтобы убедиться, что аватара бога любви действительно готов вести переговоры с дьяволом. – Он показал на Мерсера, с пустым выражением лица стоявшего у стены: - Верните мне моего слугу.

\- Добрая воля – почему бы нет, - фыркнул Билли. – Особенно когда она взаимна. Его подчинил не я, а Крысолов. И он может его освободить – но как насчёт того, чтобы вернуть ему сперва слух?

Мерцающие зелёные глаза Нерона, лишённые зрачков и белков, посмотрели на Крысолова. Тот вздёрнул подбородок – с этим злом они встречались не в первый раз, - но сейчас во взгляде дьявола было что-то новое. Что-то, что неприятно напоминало об анализе Барбары Гордон.

Неужели всё уже было настолько очевидно?

\- В другое время я не стал бы помогать таким, как он, - тяжело сказал Нерон, подтверждая подозрения. – Только не в этот период, когда решается, что именно и как именно он станет воплощать. – Он хмыкнул. – В этот период любой негатив в нём приблизил бы его к нам. Но, полагаю, покровительство Маджи уже так и так играет свою роль… - Он с неудовольствием махнул рукой: - Согласен.

Боль вдруг окончательно прекратилась, а в ушах захолодил, постепенно согреваясь до температуры тела, металл имплантов.

Это произошло так просто, что Крысолов даже не поверил сперва.

А потом услышал выдох Трикстера и его слова:

\- Хартли, ты в порядке?

Только тогда он поднял руки к ушам и осторожными касаниями убедился, что на месте ожогов и рубцов теперь снова нормальная кожа.

\- Я в порядке, Джеймс, - тихо сказал он.

Нерон нетерпеливо цыкнул зубом.

\- В таком случае, я жду обратно моего слугу, - напомнил он.

Крысолов, не возражая, поднёс к губам флейту и сыграл короткую мелодию, после которой Оуэн Мерсер вздрогнул и дико огляделся по сторонам.

Убедившись, что больше пока он Нерона не интересует, Крысолов медленно повернулся к остальной группе.

Трикстер, уже стоявший рядом, молча сжал его плечо. Рене, пока что не надевшая маску, кивнула с мрачной решимостью. Охотница ткнула пальцем в крест на груди и провела ребром ладони по горлу. Только Тепловая волна отвернулся, но на него никто всерьёз и не рассчитывал.

\- Перед тем, как начать переговоры, - произнёс за спиной Крысолова чистый голос Билли Хуна, - могу я попросить несколько минут на разговор с теми, кого сюда привёл? Без свидетелей, если возможно.

Нерон, вероятно, уже и сам знал, куда скатывается ситуация.

\- Подавляй свой бунт на корабле, как тебе угодно, Маджи, - разрешил он. – Никто тебе мешать не станет.

 

В тот же момент, когда их перенесло в какую-то другую комнату, где не было ни Нерона, ни его приспешников, Билли быстро сказал:

\- Позвольте мне объяснить прежде, чем начнёте драку.

\- Я всегда готов толковать сомнения в пользу своего сына, - сухо ответил Трикстер. – У тебя тридцать секунд.

\- Спасибо, отец, - с иронией улыбнулся Маджи. Поклонился: - Мне искренне жаль, что я заманил вас обманом. Вы бы не пошли, расскажи я о настоящей причине. Но мы и правда должны ему помочь. Иначе в Аду перестанут страдать.

\- И это плохо потому, что?.. – хмыкнула Вопрос.

Но Охотница покачала головой:

\- А… Это правда плохо, Вэ. Ад и Чистилище – места, где души очищаются страданием.

\- В вашей версии нижнего мира – это два уровня одного и того же, - кивнул Маджи. – В Чистилище попадают те, кому нужен уже только испытательный срок перед прощением. В Ад – те, чьи грехи не дают им двигаться дальше. Они получают наказание за то, что сделали в жизни, и, перенеся его, становятся готовы к дальнейшему. Таким, как Нерон, и в голову не придёт переиначить что-то по-другому, они же вне установленной системы не мыслят. Но вы, люди, …вы действительно способны на большее. И в данном случае Владычица Блэйз обладает возможностью и желанием перевернуть систему. Сделать из Ада просто новое демоническое царство. Это  - не очень хороший исход.

\- Это было больше тридцати секунд, - заметил Трикстер. – Но мы поняли твою точку зрения. Мне чувствовать себя оскорблённым, что на самом деле ты пришёл не меня от Нерона защищать?

\- Это можно включить в сделку, - покачал головой Билли. – Его мелочная вражда с тобой, отец, дала мне повод. Но он в отчаянном положении и готов будет согласиться на очень многое. На то, чтобы надолго оставить людей в покое. На то, чтобы надолго оставить в покое тебя. Видя Крысолова и копьё Лонгинуса – он крайне открыт для переговоров.

«А, - подумал Крысолов, - так вот как оно называется». Он был уверен, что слышал это название в связи с какой-то христианской легендой, но точно вспомнить не мог. В любом случае, было понятно, что это могущественный артефакт.

Рене перевела недобрый взгляд с копья в своей руке на Маджи.

\- Я, может быть, уже не самая ревностная католичка, - сказала она. – Но мне не кажется, что использовать это для борьбы за власть между дьяволами – хорошая идея. По-моему, как раз такие вещи и привели к его осквернению.

\- И я рад, что ты его очистила, - наклонил голову Билли. – Конечно, не используй его ни для чего, к чему у тебя душа не лежит. Но одно его присутствие – огромная угроза здесь. Этого может оказаться достаточно.

\- А чем важно присутствие Крысолова? – поинтересовалась Охотница.

\- Я носитель Уравнения Анти-Жизни, - поспешно ответил Крысолов. Теперь признаваться в этом стало гораздо легче – потому что скрывающаяся за этим признанием правда была ещё страннее. Но буравящий его взгляд Трикстера намекал, что такого объяснения хватит не всем. – И я уже проверял, что могу с помощью него убивать… сверхъестественное.

В другое время, наверное, его слова вызвали бы куда больше расспросов. Но сейчас Охотница и Рене синхронно кивнули, и последняя спросила:

\- Так что мы решаем? Пробуем ещё раз довериться Маджи и понадеяться, что у него нет второго тайного плана?

\- Только дополнения к текущему, - улыбнулся Билли.

Вся группа, за исключением Тепловой волны, обменялась взглядами. Мик, кстати, стоял рядом почти с таким же отсутствием хоть какой-то заинтересованности, как раньше Мерсер. Тем не менее, Трикстер спросил:

\- Рори? Что думаешь?

\- Что я в любом случае с Маджи, - равнодушно ответил тот. – И что я убью любого, кто захочет ему помешать, включая тебя, Джесси.

\- Командный дух, куда же без него… - пробормотала Охотница. – Но я поддерживаю Маджи. Это не та система, которая может позволить себе полететь к чертям, пардон за каламбур.

\- Я оставляю за собой право пойти против плана, если мне почудится, что он ведёт к чему-то не тому, - сказала Рене. И, накрыв лицо ладонью, нажала на кнопку на поясе. Когда новый клуб дыма вокруг неё рассеялся, она снова была в маске.

\- Я готов поверить Билли, потому что видел, как раньше Нерон угрожал его стране, - медленно проговорил Крысолов. – И не думаю, что после тех событий Билли пойдёт ему навстречу больше, чем нужно.

\- Я так понимаю, мы определились, - подытожил Трикстер. – Хорошо. Но, Билли: эти переговоры буду вести я.

\- Я не против, отец, - усмехнулся его сын. – Нерон это заслужил. Ну что же, я сообщаю ему, что нас можно переносить обратно?

Трикстер кивнул.

До того, как их выкинуло из комнаты, Вопрос коснулась плеча Крысолова:

\- Извини, что не успела тебя вылечить. Всё быстро завертелось.

\- Понимаю, - кивнул он. – В любом случае, импланты ты бы мне не восстановила.

Вопрос наклонила голову набок, но ничего не сказала.

Он повернулся и встретился глазами с Трикстером:

\- Моя очередь извиняться. Извини, что ударил.

\- Это-то я переживу, - вздохнул тот. – Гораздо меньше мне понравилось, как ты моментально замкнулся в себе. Постарайся довериться и мне тоже, хорошо, Харт?

\- Постараюсь, - пообещал Крысолов.

 

…- И вот такие наши условия, - Трикстер хлопнул по столу раскрытыми ладонями, с вызовом глядя на Нерона. – Семьдесят пять лет невмешательства в земные дела – впрочем, тебе и тут будет, чем заняться, разгребать бардак – дело долгое. Иммунитет для всех в нашей партии и для наших близких – а то мы все знаем, как ты любишь мстить за ерунду. Ну и, само собой, восстановление Ада в его прежнем виде, но это, в принципе, так и так твоя цель.

Скрестивший руки на груди Нерон смотрел на него, с трудом сдерживая раздражение.

\- Я уже понял и согласен, Трррикстер, - прорычал он. – Попробуешь ещё посыпать соли на рану – и я пожалею, что послал к тебе Мерсера только с предупреждением.

\- Увы, поздняк, - блеснул улыбкой Джеймс. – Так по рукам?

\- По рукам, - кивнул Нерон, глядя на Билли. – Если Маджи сознаёт, что в его помощь входит и предоставление источника энергии для того, чтобы провернуть то, что я хочу. И если вы понимаете, откуда придёт эта энергия.

\- Сознаю, - сказал Билли. – Я погашу чью-то любовь, и это создаст достаточную отрицательную волну, чтобы свергнуть Владычицу Блэйз.

Вопрос резко вскинула голову:

\- Эй, не помню, чтобы мы на это договаривались!..

Маджи остановил её движением руки:

\- Рене, это полностью в рамках моих полномочий… и моих обязанностей. И в этом случае согласие получено.

\- Я думала, Мешта есть любовь, - неприязненно сказала она. – И у него будет к ней другой подход.

\- Мне очень жаль, но по-другому здесь нельзя, - с искренней печалью покачал он головой.

\- Лично мне всё равно, - пожал плечами Нерон. – Главное, что это даст мне энергию. Сделка заключена!

 

Позже, когда они все, не считая Маджи, уже стояли на балконе и обозревали войска Нерона, приготовившиеся выступать, Вопрос подошла к Крысолову и Трикстеру и спросила:

\- Кто-то из вас знает, что это за дела с любовью?

Крысолов покачал головой, а Трикстер сказал:

\- Нет. Но мне хочется думать, что Билли не злоупотребляет своим положением.

Она внимательно их оглядела и уточнила:

\- Значит, речь не о вас? Вы полностью, абсолютно, стопроцентно уверены, что не давали на такое согласие?

Трикстер неопределённо хмыкнул и посмотрел на Крысолова.

\- Да, я тоже в этот момент подумал, не про нас ли он…

\- Вы – очевидный выбор, - заметила она.

\- Знаю, - вздохнул он. – Но сознательно мы не соглашались. И Билли бы нас никогда так не подставил, надеюсь. Честное слово, ему неоткуда было вот это унаследовать, даже я бы так не поступил, а Минди вообще одна из самых правильных людей, которых я знаю.

\- И снова слепо верим, - покачала головой Вопрос. – Я предпочитаю работать с чем-то более материальным.

\- Тем не менее, Вэ, копьё тебе не из-за материалистских убеждений досталось, - напомнила Охотница, присоединяясь к их компании. – И не надо говорить, что нет, я же при этом присутствовала. Что же, поработали с ангелами – поработаем и с демонами. И будем надеяться, что наши души останутся в целости.

\- Я бы предпочёл, чтобы получилось наоборот, - скрипуче произнёс Оуэн Мерсер, появляясь на балконе. – По тебе, папаша, - сказал он Трикстеру, - давно виселица плачет. Ну а ты… - он не закончил, но ненависть во взгляде на Крысолова говорила сама за себя. Но, словно спохватившись, он добавил: - Однако ж меня приставили к вам проследить, чтобы вы добрались до дворца Блэйз. И нечего строить кислые рожи, я сам не в восторге. Прошу, - он широко махнул рукой. – Присоединимся к Владыке Нерону и Маджи! Потому что мы выступаем.

 

Армия демонов передвигалась значительно быстрее любой людской. На своих двоих они бы за ней никогда не угнались, поэтому всем, кроме Трикстера, были приготовлены разного по мерзости вида крылатые твари. А Джеймс гордо отказался, сказав, что ему и своей техники хватит, и теперь парил рядом, иногда из чистого упрямства выкидывая кульбиты в воздухе.

Мерсера это явно бесило, поэтому он единственный обрадовался, когда началась первая атака, и в Трикстера влетела шипастая тень.

Крысолов мрачно припал к флейте, Трикстер и Охотница ощетинились оружием, Тепловая волна нацелил огнемёт, Вопрос пробормотала что-то о том, что надо аккуратнее, а то и не только врагов сметёшь, - и они влились в схватку, где для них не было правой стороны.

Но демонов и мертвецов, подчинявшихся Блэйз, их личное мнение всё равно не волновало, так что им приходилось защищаться, как и всем.

Нерон, на самом деле, неплохо подготовился. Что, в принципе, было неудивительно, если всё это планировалось как второе и последнее столкновение с Блэйз. Если ему и нужна была помощь Маджи, то явно не затем, чтобы добраться до её дворца.

Разумеется, даже группа людей, чужих на этом празднике жизни, понимала, что основные силы Владычицы уже стягиваются к самому дворцу. Так и оказалось: когда они приблизились, под стенами их ждала армия, словно вышедшая из фильмов ужасов. И отнюдь не из тех, которые смешили своей нелепостью.

Билли возник рядом со своей группой и сказал:

\- Постарайтесь держаться вместе. Когда армия Нерона прорвёт оборону, нам надо будет подобрать ещё одного человека, а потом уже искать Блэйз.

\- Загадочность, загадочность и ещё раз загадочность, - проворчала Охотница, расстреливая покусившихся на неё демонов на подлёте. – Мы поняли, Маджи. Следуем твоим приказам.

\- Пока что, - добавила Вопрос, нанизывая свою часть противников на копьё.

Мерсер, захихикав, заметил:

\- Обидно, когда они так и ждут предательства, а, Маджи?

\- Вот кто бы говорил, Бумер! – воскликнул Трикстер, тем не менее, отправив вниз тварь, примеривавшуюся к спине Мерсера. Тепловая волна рядом с ним что-то одобрительно буркнул.

Крысолов, у которого звёздная темнота поднялась по коже уже до лица, молча продолжал играть пинкфлойдовское «Пугало», принося почти такие же потери во вражеских рядах, какие обеспечивала Вопрос. Прямо сейчас они были в группе основными боевыми единицами, и при этом оба старательно сдерживались.

Но помощь Нерону заключалась не в этом. По крайней мере, не только в этом. Он вскоре призвал их и показал на полупрозрачную стену, окружившую дворец Блэйз сразу за спинами её армии.

\- Не пробить, - кратко сообщил он. – Самое время применить твою энергию, Маджи.

\- Через несколько минут, - кивнул Билли. – Я как раз почувствовал, как прибыл тот, кого я ждал, так что сейчас я его подберу – и начнём.

Дьявол закатил глаза.

\- Постарайся разобраться со своими делами побыстрее, - посоветовал он. - У меня тут война, а у нас с тобой – сделка.

\- Конечно, - улыбнулся Билли. – Я просто не хочу, чтобы его задело осколками. То есть их… - с удивлением поправился он. – Я дал знать, где я, и понял, что их двое. Ну что же, путешествие ведь и в самом деле небезопасное…

Он повернулся туда, где, светясь, появлялся магический пузырь с двумя фигурами внутри. Как только они материализовались полностью, стало видно, что один – это подросток, возраста Билли Хуна или чуть старше, одетый в красный джемпер и тоже в джинсы, а вторая – хорошо знакомая всем присутствующим Затанна.

\- В каких неожиданных местах мы с тобой всё время встречаемся, - с сарказмом сказал ей Трикстер.

Волшебница холодно на него посмотрела и вздёрнула подбородок:

\- Я не могла отпустить друга сюда одного. Это было бы убийством.

\- А я всё равно считаю, что сам бы справился, - возразил подросток, который был с ней. Впрочем, сделал он это без особого энтузиазма. – Привет, - сказал он, оглядев людей перед ним. – Я Билли.

\- Популярное нынче имя, - откликнулась Вопрос, и новоприбывший прыснул.

\- А, да, мы тёзки, - он помахал Маджи. – Если так будет проще отличать, то я – Билли Бэтсон.

 

\- Я рад, что ты пришёл, - улыбнулся Билли Хун, подходя ближе.

Сходство между ними ограничивалось тёмными волосами: Билли Хун был высоким, худощавым, смуглым и темноглазым, а Билли Бэтсон обладал ростом ниже среднего, широкоскулым лицом и широким же по сравнению с тёзкой телосложением, незагорелой белой кожей и голубыми глазами.

Но держались они оба уверенно, несмотря на возраст, и это намекало, что Билли Бэтсон тоже не был так прост, как казалось.

К тому же, Нерон, похоже, его узнал.

\- Разумно, - нехотя одобрил он. – Это определённо оружие против Блэйз.

\- Головой на пике ты смотрелся лучше, - пробормотала себе под нос Затанна. – Что у вас по плану в этой безумной ситуации? – обратилась она к остальным. – И я до сих пор не могу поверить, что мы помогаем Нерону.

\- Мы тоже, - кивнул Трикстер и перевёл взгляд на сына. – Билли? Что дальше?

\- А дальше я даю ту энергию, которую обещал, - серьёзно сказал Маджи. – Крысолов? Могу я попросить тебя направить её в щит Владычицы Блэйз?

В этот момент все четверо – Крысолов, Трикстер, Вопрос, Охотница – ещё раз задумались, откуда же возьмётся энергия.

\- Билли, если что, я никогда не соглашался отдавать… - начал Крысолов, но Билли его перебил:

\- Конечно, нет. Сыграй, пожалуйста. Ты нужен только как канал.

Крысолов поднял флейту и, стараясь держать лицо, всё же произнёс, глядя на Трикстера:

\- На всякий случай. Ну, если я через пять минут забуду, что это было, и всё такое. Я в тебя влюбился примерно за пять минут до твоей смерти.

\- Тормоз, - просто ответил Трикстер, улыбаясь с показной храбростью. – Я опередил тебя на несколько недель!

Крысолов кивнул и заиграл «Ironic» Аланис Мориссетте. Может быть, это была не самая пафосная мелодия для такого момента, но она совершенно неотвязно крутилась в голове.

Билли Хун, выглядевший сейчас куда старше своего физического возраста, резко сжал перед собой кулак – а потом медленно разжал, словно позволяя чему-то невидимому проскользнуть между пальцев.

И в музыку Крысолова влилась мощная вспышка силы, тут же, как только скорость звука позволила, взорвавшая магическую стену, возведённую Блэйз, и разметавшая те её войска, которым не посчастливилось оказаться рядом с эпицентром. И заодно снабдившая Нерона новым ярким ореолом.

А вокруг Мика Рори, Тепловой волны, погасло его пламя. И сам он, упав на колени, закричал от скрутившей его судороги боли.

Нерона такие мелочи, разумеется, не волновали.

По сигналу его армия бросилась на штурм дворца Владычицы Блэйз.


	14. в которой Крысолов спасает неспасаемое, а Трикстер узнаёт, что уже ничего нельзя ляпнуть просто так.

Несмотря на боевую ярость, волна демонов обтекала находившуюся на их пути группу людей, то ли из-за присутствия Маджи, то ли из-за Вопрос, поднявшей над головой копьё Лонгинуса.

Трикстер помог Тепловой волне сесть, но тот очень слабо реагировал на окружающую действительность, если не считать того, что он крепко себя обнимал и стучал зубами от холода.

Учитывая, что они в буквальном смысле находились в геенне огненной, это было, в принципе, иронично.

\- З-з-замёрз, - еле выговорил Рори. – Я-я так з-з-замёрзну насмерть.

\- Нет, - покачал головой Билли. – Это скоро пройдёт. Это как… фантомные боли.

\- Так вот для чего ты взял его с собой, - нейтрально заметил Крысолов.

\- Я з-з-знал, что эт-то будет, - выдохнул Рори. – Пока в-вы, прид-дурки, обсуждали, н-не о в-вас ли Маджи, я з-знал…

\- Это тоже любовь, - подтвердил Билли. Выглядел он бледно. – Но ты её извратил, Мик. А она исказила тебя. Ты хотел перестать убивать огнём, и я дал тебе эту возможность, как обещал. Но не пойми неправильно: это наказание. Мне оно не доставило радости, но оно было необходимым.

\- И п-полезным, - через силу усмехнулся Тепловая волна. – С-своевременным для заключения сделки. Какие вы все всё-таки с-сволочи…

Он обмяк в руках Трикстера, но быстрая проверка показала, что это только обморок.

\- Это было необходимо, - повторил Билли с грустью в голосе. Обвёл взглядом остальных: - Могу я попросить его защитить? Теперь ему находиться здесь станет значительно сложнее.

\- Отлично, у нас уже двое, не способных постоять за себя, - вздохнула Затанна. – И это – посреди восстания в Аду.

\- Я как-нибудь справлюсь, - выпрямил спину Билли Бэтсон. – К тому же, передо мной пример человека, который когда-то очень даже выжил в Аду без сил. – Он дружелюбно улыбнулся Трикстеру, и тот озадаченно поинтересовался:

\- Мы раньше встречались?

\- Да, - кивнул мальчишка. Но, вместо того, чтобы продолжить, посмотрел на Маджи. - Я верю, что ты хотел, как лучше, - сказал он. – Но осторожнее, о таких решениях легко пожалеть.

Билли Хун невесело усмехнулся, выглядя человечно как никогда.

\- Мы сравним наш опыт неприятных выборов потом, хорошо? – ответил он. – Сейчас перед нами незавершённое дело.

\- Да, именно, - раздражённо согласился Оуэн Мерсер, вставая максимально далеко от Вопрос, но так, чтобы его не смело бегущими на приступ. – Владыка Нерон вас заждался!

Билли Хун кивнул и, засунув руки в карманы, повернулся по направлению к дворцу Блэйз. Трикстер и Охотница подняли на ноги всё ещё бессознательного Рори. Крысолов попытался помочь, но ему намекнули, что с флейтой он будет полезнее.

\- Вам тоже свободные руки пригодятся, - заметила Затанна и показала на Тепловую волну. - Йуритивел.

Тело Рори оторвалось от земли и повисло в воздухе.

\- Он будет лететь за нами, пока не очнётся, - прибавила волшебница. - Но от вреда, если что, его защищать надо.

\- Бросили бы здесь, - ощерился Мерсер. - Всё равно отработанный материал!

\- Мы никого не бросаем, - сказал Крысолов, и на секунду ему показалось, что на демоническом лице Мерсера мелькнула вполне человеческая обида. - Веди нас к Нерону, Оуэн.

На этот раз в его голосе не содержалось приказа, но Мерсер пошёл так же решительно, как раньше.

\- А парня-то всё-таки что-то гложет... - пробормотал Трикстер, поравнявшись с Крысоловом.

Тот кивнул. И заметил:

\- Ваш с Минди сын всё ещё больше человек, чем сам того хочет.

\- Очень на то надеюсь, - откликнулся Трикстер.

И вся группа последовала за Мерсером.

 

Поскольку они шли уже в арьергарде армии, боевых действий на их долю досталось не так много. Хотя, конечно, отдельные несчастливые личности вылетали на них из ниш и коридоров - и, как правило, заканчивались на взмахе Вопрос копьём. Один раз, правда, какая-то химера вылетела прямо перед Мерсером, и Рене замешкалась, понимая, что заодно так прибьёт и его.

Дартсы Трикстера и музыкальная фраза от Крысолова ударили одновременно. И успели до того, как Мерсер схлопотал хоть как-то. Но сам он этим оказался недоволен.

\- Какого хрена вы опять это делаете! - вспылил он, резко разворачиваясь к бывшим Бандитам. - Я вас обоих убить хочу!

\- Мы помним, Оуэн, - спокойно согласился Крысолов, опуская флейту.

\- Старые привычки, парень, - дружелюбно продолжил Трикстер. - Сложно не защищать своих.

\- Меня Холод и убил, - сквозь зубы процедил Мерсер.

\- И за дело, - заметил Трикстер. - Что не отменяет старые привычки.

В этот момент, застонав, очнулся Тепловая волна.

Охотница, вместе с Трикстером наклонившаяся над ним, чтобы проверить состояние, вполголоса сказала:

\- Странная у вас всё-таки компания.

\- Ага, - вздохнул Трикстер. – Всегда думаешь, что уже слишком много воды утекло, и люди уже давно не те, что раньше, а потом смотришь на одного и думаешь: «Чёрт, да меня бы по стенке в первый год размазало, если бы он за мной не присмотрел!», смотришь на другого и думаешь: «Если мы за ним не присмотрим, то кто?». Мы, конечно, те самые уроды в семье, но если вспомнить, чем теперь промышляет семья, оно и к лучшему. И всё же что-то… родственное продолжаешь чувствовать.

\- Джесси, когда ж ты заткнёшься… - пробормотал Рори, делая попытку встать. – Вечно у тебя язык без костей…

\- Что есть, - пожал плечами Трикстер. – Идти можешь?

\- Куда я денусь…

\- Значит, по крайней мере тебя мы отсюда вытащим, - Джеймс подставил плечо. – Ну что, погнали дальше?

Билли Хун, о чём-то тихо говоривший со своим тёзкой, поднял взгляд и кивнул.

Через несколько минут они уже стояли в тронном зале Владычицы Блэйз.

 

Крысолов видел Блэйз в первый раз, но сразу понял, что это она: вокруг этой высокой и скелетообразно-худой рогатой женщины с пергаментной красной кожей плясала злая магия, почти различимая обычным зрением. Нерон, стоявший напротив, выглядел гораздо внушительнее её физически, но снова даже сомнений не возникало, за кем реальная сила. И Крысолову пришлось напомнить себе: именно потому они и помогают Нерону, что он хуже справляется с должностью Владыки Ада.

Правда, когда Блэйз зарычала, оскалив клыки, и в ответ демонов послабее просто растёрло в порошок, заодно возник вопрос, а точно ли этот переворот удастся.

\- Маджи! – воскликнула Владычица, узнав Билли Хуна, и замахнулась в его сторону. – Решил перейти от созерцания к действию?!

Нерон неожиданно кинулся наперерез, принимая удар на себя.

\- Нет, без охранных духов от Мешты обойдёмся… - с натугой прогромыхал он, стараясь не отступить. – Они здесь всё очистят, если появятся!

\- Надо было подумать об этом до того, как заключать с ним союз, - огрызнулась Блэйз, и по её жесту её гвардия кинулась на группу людей.

\- Думаешь справиться со мной сама? – ухмыльнулся Нерон, перехватывая поудобней трезубец.

Блэйз округлила глаза и достала из воздуха копьё.

\- Естественно!

Скорее всего, это была не бравада.

Но людям на стороне Нерона едва ли было до него: они образовали круг, в центре которого оказались оба Билли и Тепловая волна, и теперь отражали атаки демонов Блэйз.

\- Копьё Лонгинуса реально не для этого предназначено! – пробормотала Рене, прореживая ряды перед ней.

\- Но сейчас придётся использовать его именно так, Вэ! – ответила ей Охотница, без остановки нажимая на спусковой крючок.

На неё сверху бросилось нечто, явно взятое из ночного кошмара шизофреника. Но не долетело.

\- Ясйарибу в Ундзеб! – и этих слов и указующего перста Затанны хватило, чтобы тварь исчезла, провалившись ещё глубже, чем этот уровень Ада.

Через какое-то время Крысолов заметил, что ему легче всего: несмотря на то, что они с Вопрос по-прежнему причиняли самый большой и примерно одинаковый вред, на неё демоны бросались с особой ожесточённостью, пытаясь добраться до копья, а его скорее избегали.

Вопрос заметила это тоже и фыркнула сквозь маску:

\- Сексизм в Аду, какая неожиданность!

Он фыркнул в ответ и подумал, что придётся ей всё-таки рассказать про всю эту ситуацию с его превращением в Нового бога. Иначе, несмотря на её слова, она после этой миссии будет подозревать в нём демоническую сущность.

Впрочем, если вспомнить Десаада, одно другому не мешало.

\- Хартли, не отвлекайся! – йо-йо Трикстера ударило в чудище, нависшее над Крысоловом. Тот кивнул и выдал трель, снёсшую противника назад.

Это случайно обеспечило ему просвет в рядах противника и позволило увидеть поединок Блэйз и Нерона. Последнему приходилось туго: его уже положили на лопатки, и остриё копья вот-вот должно было вонзиться ему в грудь.

Крысолов вдохнул поглубже и, опять отмахиваясь от сюрреализма происходящего, резко свистнул, выбивая копьё из рук Блэйз.

Та яростно взревела, кидаясь к оружию. И до того, как ряды демонов сомкнулись обратно, Крысолов успел поймать взгляд ядовито-зелёных глаз Нерона. Дьявол кивнул ему в знак признательности, и Хартли подумал, что только что поставил на своей карме жирное чёрное пятно.

Но времени сокрушаться на эту тему не было – он заиграл «The Road To Hell», ещё сильнее уменьшая количество нападающих демонов.

\- Как-то поздно для этой песни, мы и так уже здесь, - хмыкнул Трикстер, узнавая блюз.

Крысолов пожал плечами, не отрываясь от флейты. И покосился на него, проверяя, какие раны на нём серьёзны, а какие – просто кровоточащие царапины. Похоже, преобладали в основном вторые, так что можно было не беспокоиться. Пока что.

Для Трикстера это был третий раз в Аду, и страшно было представить, что на этот раз он не выберется.

\- Не поддавайся, - тихо сказал Билли Хун за его плечом, и Крысолов только тогда заметил, что его музыка стала доставлять демонам меньше неприятностей. – Моё обещание вытащить вас всех отсюда всё ещё в силе. Никто не погибнет.

Оуэн Мерсер, схваткой отброшенный к ним, прорычал в ответ:

\- Почему таких ангелов-хранителей не было у меня? Чем эти трое лучше, чем я?

\- Ничем, парень, - сказал Тепловая волна, нервно разминающий пальцы, но не имеющий никакой возможности принять деятельное участие. – Тебе не повезло, и ты рехнулся от горя ради своего никчёмного папаши. Все там были.

«Но не все поступили так, как Оуэн», - и всё-таки Крысолову неуютно было от мысли, что ему самому в подобной ситуации пришли на помощь, а Мерсеру – нет. Даже если это ничуть его не извиняло.

Билли Бэтсон, не обративший внимание на этот короткий разговор, жарко произнёс, хватая Затанну за руку:

\- Затанна, по-моему, Блэйз уже некогда заметить, что я здесь! Давай начинать!

Волшебница нахмурилась, но кивнула. И сказала:

\- Рейраб!

В мгновение ока их, включая Мерсера, окружило прозрачной стеной, в которую тут же начали биться демоны, возмущённые прекращением драки.

Билли Хун вежливо поинтересовался у Вопрос:

\- Ты можешь усилить своё влияние на копьё? Будет неплохо, если ты сейчас изгонишь всех демонов между нами и Владычицей Блэйз.

\- Могу попробовать, - уже ничему не удивляясь, ответила она. – Только тогда в первую очередь это коснётся его, - она указала подбородком на Мерсера.

\- А как-нибудь без этого нельзя? – спросил Трикстер. – Да, я понимаю, что защищаю демона, но вообще мы тут и дерёмся за дьявола…

\- Я могу окружить его дополнительным барьером, - предложила Затанна. – Если уж он вдруг вам стал так дорог.

\- Убивайте, и покончим с этим! – огрызнулся Мерсер. – Если это поможет Владыке Нерону, то я готов!

\- Да, спасибо, второй барьер очень пригодится, - кивнул Трикстер Затанне, не обращая на Оуэна внимания.

Билли Бэтсон прикусил губу:

\- А тебе тогда хватит магии отправить меня прямо к Блэйз и защитить при этом?

\- Если вы объясните, что вам нужно, может, и я помогу? – на всякий случай вступил Крысолов, поглядывая на то, что творилось снаружи. – Я не маг, но…

\- …но полон скрытых сюрпризов, - подхватила Охотница. – Давайте уже, рассказывайте, что задумали!

Билли Бэтсон улыбнулся ей как старой знакомой. Что, возможно, так и было.

\- Владычица Блэйз – дочь дьяволицы и человеческого волшебника, - сказал он. – И в ней – родственная мне магия. Билли, - он показал на тёзку, - обещал, что может открыть меня ей, чтобы… я мог забрать силы Блэйз.

\- Но сейчас он всё ещё обычный смертный и уязвим для любого оружия, - нетерпеливо напомнила Затанна. – Поэтому я и пришла сюда, чтобы он не пострадал. И, кстати, вся затея не нравится мне тем, что заодно он может впитать и демоническое, не только человеческое.

\- Я позабочусь, чтобы этого не произошло, - сказал Билли Хун. – Ну что, Крысолов, сыграешь такую мелодию, чтобы отправить Билли к Блэйз?

\- Думаю, да, - кивнул Крысолов.

\- А у нас с Трикстером какие роли? – осведомилась Охотница.

\- А мы на роли подручных, похоже, - вздохнул Джеймс. – Прикроем спины нашим святым и волшебникам.

\- Примерно так, - согласился Билли Хун. – Начинаем!

Они сработали так, как если бы всё это давно отрепетировали. Вторым «Рейраб!» Затанна окружила Мерсера защитой, а словом «Инзечси!» уронила стену вокруг остальных. Трикстер с Охотницей отбили первый вал атаки, пока Вопрос сосредотачивалась, в молитвенном жесте стиснув меж ладонями копьё. Ей хватило нескольких секунд, а потом всех стоявших рядом ослепило яркой вспышкой света. Когда способность видеть восстановилась, выяснилось, что тронный зал пуст, за исключением их группы и двух дьяволов, застывших посреди дуэли. Крысолов бросил изумлённый взгляд на Рене, но оклик со стороны Маджи напомнил ему о его собственной роли, и с флейты сорвалось «[Someone to Watch over Me](http://music.yandex.ru/#!/track/10185243/album/1099857)» Эллы Фитцджеральд. Возможно, песня была слишком спокойной для этого, но в данном случае она вертелась в голове банально из-за названия.

Билли Бэтсон, которого швырнуло в образовавшийся туннель и выкинуло прямо перед Владычицей Блэйз, всё равно вряд ли прислушивался к мелодии. Но она обволокла его и уберегла от удара когтями, который немедленно воспоследовал.

Мальчишка набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и, сжав кулаки и пристально глядя в оранжевые глаза Блэйз, выкрикнул:

\- ШАЗАМ!

И молния расколола дворец.

 

Когда пыль осела, на обломках стояли только люди, которых привёл Билли Хун, Мерсер, которого действительно закрыла магия Затанны, и Нерон.

Теперь, вероятно, его следовало называть Владыкой Ада Нероном.

Он выглядел… удивлённым. Словно не ожидал, что победа и правда останется за ним.

Но выражение его лица быстро сменилось на триумфальное.

\- Блэйз повержена! – расхохотался он. – Склонитесь перед вашим новым Владыкой и Повелителем!

\- Надеюсь, это он не к нам обращается, - недовольно заметил мужчина в красном костюме с эмблемой молнии, подлетая к остальным. – Даже у него мания величия должна иметь какие-то пределы, а?

\- Капитан, - насмешливо поприветствовал его Трикстер. – Так _вот_ откуда мы знакомы.

\- Трикстер, - искренне улыбнулся ему капитан Марвел, в котором все сейчас узнавали Билли Бэтсона. – Я не забыл твоей помощи против Нерона. Как странно, что сейчас мы ему помогли, даже если он – меньшее зло!

\- Что с Блэйз? – поинтересовалась Затанна. – Ты же не?..

\- Конечно, нет! – ужаснулся он. – Она… далеко. И лишена сил. Но жива.

Крысолов подумал, что сейчас, наверное, не лучшее время говорить, что он слышал, как прямо перед ударом молнии Билли Хун пробормотал по-жутански какую-то фразу, где фигурировало имя Блэйз. Он встретился глазами с Трикстером и по знающему взгляду понял, что заметил не он один.

\- Если мы не собираемся склоняться перед Нероном, то надо выбираться отсюда, - проговорил Трикстер, озираясь. – Условия сделки выполнены, нас ничто не держит. А здесь скоро станет неприятно.

Со всех сторон к ним подползали исчадия Ада, спешившие простереться перед своим Владыкой.

\- Вы идите, - согласился Билли Хун. – А я останусь. Чтобы удостовериться, что Нерону не захочется нарушить ни одно из своих обещаний.

\- Нарушить – хочется уже сейчас, - рассмеялся Нерон, появляясь прямо рядом с ними, так, что вздрогнул даже Маджи. – Но я этого не сделаю. И всё равно – бегите, бегите, моё гостеприимство не вечно. Только перед этим расплатимся окончательно.

Команда моментально схватилась за оружие.

Владыка Ада усмехнулся:

\- Не в этом смысле. За мной персональный долг, - он посмотрел на Крысолова. – Чего ты хочешь за то, что спас меня в поединке?

\- Обойдусь без наград от дьявола, - мотнул тот головой.

Нерон смерил его долгим взглядом.

\- Не будь так заносчив, фаворит Маджи, - тяжело сказал он наконец. – Тебе ещё расти и расти, и он тебя защитит не всегда. Да и, к тому же, я терпеть не могу оставаться в долгу, так что не вынуждай меня.

Вот это уже звучало как полноценная угроза. И уж лучше было поступить так, как он говорил.

Крысолов обвёл взглядом остальных, пытаясь придумать, что попросить.

И остановился на Мерсере.

\- Отпусти его, - тихо сказал он. И повторил громче: - Отпусти Оуэна Мерсера. Если в твоей власти вернуть его к жизни – то сделай это.

У Мерсера отпала челюсть от изумления.

Нерон презрительно фыркнул:

\- Не выношу вас, доброхотов. Я бы одним словом мог убрать тебе все преграды, а ты… Ну что же, будь по-твоему. Одним слугой больше, одним меньше – уже не важно.

Он щёлкнул пальцами, и Мерсер исчез.

Билли Хун начертил в воздухе символ, и перед людьми открылся портал.

\- А сейчас вам и правда пора, - сказал Маджи.

Нерон посмотрел на своих подданных, пресмыкавшихся у его ног.

Снова посмотрел на Крысолова.

\- Что же, я буду ждать, когда мы встретимся на равных, - бросил он.

И исчез, а затем показался у чудом уцелевшего каменного трона.

Не тратя больше времени ни на что, команда один за другим вошла в портал.

 

…И внезапно оказалась посреди строений, подозрительно напоминавших китайские пагоды. Только между этими пагодами кипели – очень аккуратно огороженные – пруды огня, к которым стояли очереди несчастных, но спокойных бледных людей. За ними присматривали разодетые в парчовые халаты степенные демоны со свитками в руках.

Взгляд на багровое небо над головами убедил, что из Ада они пока ещё не выбрались.

\- Не подумайте, что критикую, - задумчиво сказала Охотница. – Но я как-то ожидала, что мы окажемся немного в другом месте.

\- Билли говорил, что не сможет так просто нас вывести, - вступился за сына Трикстер. – Так что, думаю, это промежуточный этап.

\- Угу, да и так Нерон за нами не проследит, - поддержал капитан Марвел. – Я знаю, кто нас должен ждать, но, кажется, мы ещё к ней не добрались…

\- Нам туда, - указал Тепловая волна на холм, находившийся в отдалении от пагод.

\- А ты откуда знаешь? – удивилась Затанна.

\- Потому что меня изо всех сил тянет бежать в другую сторону, - криво усмехнулся он. – И, похоже, теперь это значит, что там ждёт кто-то из богов, ответственных за любовь.

\- Давайте попробуем, - решил Крысолов. – Всё равно не знаем, куда ещё идти.

Аргумент подействовал, и они зашагали (ну, кроме левитировавших Трикстера и капитана Марвела) по дороге, ведущей к холму. Дорога была вымощена идеально ровными булыжниками.

\- Как тут всё… эргономично, - высказала Рене Монтойя то, что вертелось у всех на языке. – Когда вернёмся, я, пожалуй, отнесусь к медитациям ещё серьёзнее. По этим учениям даже в Ад попадать выгодно, я смотрю.

Со стороны остальных послышались разнообразные звуки, выражавшие одобрение.

\- Рори, а ты теперь что, даже спички зажечь не можешь? – задал Трикстер не дававший ему покоя вопрос. – Как это вообще работает?

\- Меня… отталкивает от огня, - пробурчал Тепловая волна. Который, вероятно, уже не заслуживал своего имени. – Про остальное – посмотрим, Джесси. Но учти, без боя я приволочь себя в ФБР всё равно не дам.

\- Как будто бы я туда сам собирался, - пожал плечами Трикстер. – Нет, если выберемся – все проблемы между нами будем решать явно не сразу.

\- Справедливо, - одобрил капитан Марвел. – Как бы то ни было, сейчас мы поработали командой.

\- Кто командой, а кто жертвоприношением, бойскаут, - мрачно заметил Рори. И разговор на этом прекратился.

Впрочем, они уже и так почти достигли холма.

И стало видно, что на вершине их и впрямь ждёт парящая в воздухе женщина в светлых одеждах, державшая в руке вазу с чем-то.

\- Ты вроде и говорил о женщине? – уточнил у капитана Марвела Трикстер. – Не она?

\- Э, нет, я бы не перепутал, - покачал головой тот. – Но зла от неё я точно не чувствую…

Они поднялись наверх, и богиня – а в том, что это богиня, никто уже не сомневался – улыбнулась им.

Они переглянулись, не зная, что делать дальше.

Богиня очень по-человечески закатила глаза и поманила к себе Вопрос. Та осторожно подошла и поклонилась, молитвенно сложив руки у груди. Копьё осталось стоять рядом с ней.

Продолжая молчать, богиня вынула из вазы то, что при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось ивовой веткой, и протянула Рене. Вопрос поколебалась, но взяла.

И в тот момент, когда её пальцы сомкнулись на ветке, всю компанию, за исключением богини, снова куда-то выкинуло.

 

\- А почему нельзя просто сказать словами? – задался вопросом Трикстер, с оханьем поднимаясь на ноги и пытаясь понять, где они оказались теперь.

\- У них так не работает, - держась за поясницу, ответила ему Рене. – Скажи спасибо, что ногу калиткой не сломали… Ну? Какая достопримечательность у нас следующая?

\- Кажется, мы на месте встречи! – радостно объявил капитан Марвел.

Перед ними несла тёмные воды река, а с обеих её берегов нависали изрытые пещерами скалы.

\- Не вижу таблички «Выход»… - пробормотала Охотница.

\- О… Я вижу! – сказала Затанна. – Тевс!

Над рекой повис светящийся шар. И стала видна фигура, стоявшая напротив них на другом берегу. Это тоже была женщина, но на этот раз не незнакомка. Смуглая кожа (много смуглой кожи, учитывая костюм) грива иссиня-чёрных волос, двойное золотое «W» на груди и такое же золотое лассо в руке – кто это, поняли все.

\- О, вау! – синхронно выдохнули Трикстер и Вопрос, и Крысолов шмякнул себя ладонью по лицу, от чего Трикстер тут же добавил:

\- Я чисто в благоговейном смысле!

\- Диана! – помахал рукой капитан Марвел, реакция которого, в отличие от некоторых, была совершенно невинной. – Мы тут!

\- Что?! – тем временем оправдывался Трикстер под осуждающим взглядом Крысолова. – Да я скорее удивлён, что _ты_ так не среагировал! Есть случаи, когда восхищаешься вообще независимо от того, какой пол привлекает!

\- А есть случаи, когда умеешь вести себя сдержанно и уважаешь тех, на кого смотришь, - не одобрил Крысолов.

Вопрос прочистила горло, старательно делая вид, что сама она промолчала.

\- Может, мы уже пойдём куда-нибудь?

\- Не волнуйся, мы уже этим занимаемся, - хмыкнула Затанна, принимая золотую верёвку, конец которой принёс ей капитан Марвел. Охотница закрепила узел и, подняв глаза, объяснила:

\- Мы обе уже знакомы с Дианой. Хотя, соглашусь, при первой встрече с кем-то из Троицы всегда дух перехватывает. Кстати, Диана нас слышит.

Но если Вандер Вумэн и слышала, возмездия осуществлять она не спешила, хотя Трикстер инстинктивно пригнулся.

\- Идите по верёвке! – вместо этого сказала она. – И постарайтесь не упасть в Стикс, это плохое место для живых.

\- А если мы не все так можем?.. – переспросил Крысолов, глядя на верёвку и сильно сомневаясь в своих акробатических способностях.

\- Лассо истины поможет, - покачала Вандер Вумэн головой. И насмешливо добавила: - Только учтите, что это не просто красивое название.

Что она имела в виду, Крысолов понял, как только ступил на светящуюся верёвку. Последние события встали перед глазами, как наяву, но на этот раз он оценивал их, не обманывая себя ни в чём. Он заговорил прежде, чем осознал, что делает:

\- Джеймс, прости, что оттолкнул тебя, когда импланты расплавились. Ты замечательно умеешь причинять боль словами, а я был в этот момент слишком уязвим.

\- Ох, - растерянно произнёс Трикстер. – Не то чтоб я не знал, но… Кажется, сейчас всем нам лучше будет помолчать.

Он вообще попытался перелететь над рекой, даже несмотря на то, что капитан Марвел до этого явно не зря пошагал по верёвке пешком и теперь уже ждал на другом берегу.

Система так явно не работала, и из Стикса немедленно показались костяные руки, едва не ухватившие Трикстера за край плаща.

После этого Трикстер пошёл по верёвке, как и все.

Вандер Вумэн помогала спуститься на берег каждому, кто его достиг. Вблизи оказалось, что она ещё и выше всех присутствующих, и мужчин, и женщин. Когда Трикстер принял её руку, он покраснел и сказал, глядя ей в бицепс:

\- Это было с моей стороны неправильно, и я прошу прощения.

Диана посмотрела на него с улыбкой и заметила:

\- Рада, что ты понял.

\- Я тоже прошу прощения, - вздохнула шедшая следующей Вопрос.

\- Хорошо, - кивнула Вандер Вумэн, сматывая лассо. И показала на проход между скалами. – А теперь давайте я выведу вас из Аида, пока стражи не хватились.

Быстро оправившийся от смущения Трикстер повернулся к остальным и предложил:

\- А через неделю давайте устроим вечеринку по случаю удачного завершения миссии!

\- Джеймс, иди уже… - подтолкнул его к выходу Крысолов.


	15. эпилог, в котором не происходит ничего важного, разве что только продолжается жизнь.

Отложив гвоздодёр, Крысолов дёрнул на себя доску и, отодрав, бросил её к остальным.

\- Ура! - с энтузиазмом сказал Трикстер и толкнул дверь.

Открывшееся помещение было так же выскоблено начисто, как раньше - вся нежилая часть дома.

Бывшая нежилая. По случаю предстоящей вечеринки большая гостиная внизу обросла мебелью, плазменной панелью и цветами, а аудиосистема переехала в тот угол, где когда-то стояло пианино. Два дня назад малую гостиную наверху закончили переделывать в спальню, к бурной радости Трикстера, уже обнамекавшегося, что из комнаты Крысолова вырос даже сам Крысолов, а для двоих она не предназначена точно. Ожили столовая и прилегающая к ней кухня, где теперь сверкало новое хромированное оборудование. А несколько комнат в правом крыле на всякий случай были переделаны в гостевые - если после вечеринки не все захотят расходиться по домам.

Таким образом, почти весь дом был приведён в порядок. И основным слепым пятном, «не замеченным» при этих обновлениях, оставалась спальня родителей Крысолова.

До сегодняшнего утра. Когда он встал и решительно заявил, что после завтрака они откроют эту комнату.

Ничто в ней уже не указывало на произошедшее преступление.

\- Самое смешное, - с лёгкой печалью заметил Крысолов, - что я знал, что здесь уже просто пусто. В конце концов, я сам здесь всё отмывал и менял пол. Кроме портрета, - он кивнул на стену, где на висевшей картине были изображены четверо, - от них здесь нет вообще ничего. И всё-таки воображение рисовало всякое.

\- Что ты собираешься здесь сделать? - поинтересовался Трикстер, не сводя глаз с портрета. Написан он был явно очень давно: Хартли, тогда ещё не Крысолову, на нём было не больше пятнадцати, его сестре, сидевшей у него на коленях, - не больше пяти. Озгуд и Рэйчел Рэфэвэи, стоявшие за креслом с их детьми, смотрели донельзя официально, но острый глаз Трикстера подметил мелкие детали - например, то, что рука Озгуда лежала на голове сына так, словно только закончила ерошить ему волосы, а Рэйчел прижимала к груди мягкую игрушку.

\- Мистер Джигз, - с улыбкой сказал Крысолов, заметив, куда смотрит Трикстер. - Они купили его сначала мне, а я потом отдал его Джерри. На самом деле, это написано в наши хорошие времена. Когда мне ещё не выдали в ультимативном порядке список колледжей, и была надежда, что Джерри вылечат.

Трикстер покосился на него и заметил:

\- Я всё ждал, когда ты о ней заговоришь.

\- Она давно живёт с моей тёткой, - покачал головой Крысолов. - Её увезли в гости незадолго до того, как МакКуллох сюда заявился, и с тех пор я её не видел. Сначала мне запрещали, естественно, а потом мне казалось, что так для неё безопаснее. Но, может, я просто трусил. - Он подошёл ближе и коснулся ладонью рамы. - Они не были самыми лучшими на свете родителями, но того, что с ними случилось, не заслуживали точно, - вынес он вердикт. - И меня тошнит от мысли, что они думали, что это я их убиваю. Но я готов двигаться дальше. Так что, когда закончим, надо будет навестить Джерри.

\- Без проблем, Харт, - легко согласился Трикстер.

А потом накинул на голову Крысолову гобелен, и серьёзный разговор превратился в крупнейшие в мире (если считать участниками тут же набежавших крыс) соревнования по щекотке.

 

Приглашения на вечеринку получили не только те, кто были на миссии: иначе, учитывая, что настроение праздновать было не у всех, это могла получиться довольно куцая вечеринка. Нет, оповещён был широкий круг знакомых - естественно, по правильную сторону закона. Джеймс ревниво прочесал глазами список и заметил, что, если что, полностью вежливого обращения, если придут бывшие Крысолова, не гарантирует.

\- Джеймс, ты всё равно не способен на полностью вежливое обращение, - не отрываясь от расчётов, заметил Крысолов. – Вообще я что-то сомневаюсь, что придёт… твой тёзка, - этот маленький неловкий момент, когда не знаешь, как поименовать предыдущего бойфренда, которого зовут так же, как нынешнего, - но не послать ему приглашение было бы неправильно. А другие всё равно не в Штатах. Кстати, если мы вдруг решили помериться бывшими, мне что, звонить Марси и просить не приезжать?

\- Марси не считается! – возмутился Трикстер, паяя контакты. – Я всё равно был для неё только заменой!

Крысолов закатил глаза и вернулся к бумагам.

По негласному уговору он взял на себя все вопросы по устройству вечеринки, в то время как вопросами её безопасности занялся Трикстер. Совсем не хотелось, чтобы кое-какие _другие_ старые знакомые пришли напомнить о себе – тем более, что приглашены были не только маски, но и обычные люди. А для готовки еды, подавания её на стол и вообще доведения до ума пространства вокруг дома на время наняли вовсе посторонних. На тему последнего Крысолов поворчал, кстати, но одни они не справлялись, а заказывать блюда из ресторана было рискованно.

Но всё-таки к назначенному часу всё было сделано, и, когда ворота поместья открылись для первой машины, гостей уже можно было просто идти встречать к дверям.

\- Вы все вместе? – удивился Крысолов, открыв и увидев, что первыми на пороге стоят одновременно семейство Вестов и Марси Данфи с двумя детьми.

\- Я за ними заехала, - усмехнулась Марси. – В конце концов, Линда – мой новый звёздный репортёр, а при нынешней экономике с таких пылинки сдувают!

\- Да ладно, я пока только одну статью и написала, - смущённо отмахнулась Линда.

\- И на сайте под ней такая дискуссия! – удовлетворённо кивнула Марси. Остро взглянула на Крысолова: - Кстати, могу я надеяться на эксклюзивное интервью по поводу приютов и кризисных центров, которые собираются открывать при сотрудничестве с неким издательством «Рэфэвэй»?

\- Быстро разносятся новости, - только и вымолвил Крысолов.

\- Двадцать лет на этом поприще, хватит уже удивляться, - фыркнула Марси. – Я узнала об этом в тот же день, когда ты внёс предложение на рассмотрение. А нас так и будут держать в дверях?

\- Проходите, - подвинул Трикстер Крысолова. – И можете за собой не закрывать. Всё равно у нас сегодня там ДНК-сканер вмонтирован. На всякого, кто не в списке, заорёт сигнализация.

\- Откуда у вас образцы ДНК всех, кто в списке? - подозрительно осведомился Уолли Вест. И получил широкую улыбку в ответ. – Ясно, я не хочу этого знать…

\- Мы чисты перед законом, - показал открытые ладони Трикстер. – Но есть же разница между соблюдением законодательства и отсутствием инстинкта самосохранения…

\- Ты не хочешь этого знать, - сказала Линда мужу, беря его под руку и ведя вперёд. Но, проходя мимо Трикстера, заговорщицким шёпотом добавила: - А вот я хочу, потому что в нашем-то доме за безопасность отвечаю я…

\- Позже обсудим! – просиял Джеймс.

Уолли мученически взглянул на Крысолова, но ничего не сказал.

 

Следующими прибыли Вопрос и Охотница, последняя – скорее всего, в гриме. Но цивильной части гостей она представилась как Хелена.

Эшли Золомон привезла бутылку шампанского и вручила её Крысолову, а Трикстер в этот момент испарился в сторону кухни, помня, что Эшли, как и Уолли, изрядно его недолюбливает. Поэтому некоторые другие явления он пропустил; но, впрочем, на планшете у него всё равно высвечивалось, кто именно и когда вошёл.

Так что он со спокойной душой оставил Крысолова встречать гостей дальше, а сам отправился проверять, все ли уже прибывшие нашли, где кормят и чем развлекают.

К счастью, в основном гости друг друга знали, так что им и так было, о чём поговорить.

Пообщавшись, тем не менее, сначала с Линдой, а потом с Марси, Трикстер в очередной раз оглядел гостиную, чтобы убедиться, что никто не скучает, и заметил одинокую фигуру на диване, удачно полускрытом кадкой с пальмой.

\- Хэй, - поприветствовал он, подходя. – Лучшая семья Готэма снова почтила нас своим присутствием? Мы польщены.

Тим Уэйн, рядом с которым были прислонены его костыли, хмыкнул и кивнул:

\- Дик передавал привет.

\- Не возражаешь против моего общества? – уточнил Трикстер.

Тим приподнял брови:

\- С чего бы? Да, я больше вёл дела не с вами, но…

\- Я в другом смысле, - перебил его Трикстер, глядя на него уже серьёзней.

Возникла пауза.

\- А… - протянул Тим. – Вы сообразили.

\- Что ты – сын человека, которого убил Диггер? Да. – Трикстер вздохнул и присел на диван рядом. – И у меня для тебя, наверное, новости…

\- Какие? – осторожно поинтересовался Тим.

\- Ну… У Диггера был сын.

\- Я знаю. Оуэн Мерсер. Он… тоже мёртв.

\- Уже нет.

\- О. – Переваривая информацию, Тим подался вперёд, облокачиваясь на колени и упирая подбородок в переплетённые пальцы. – Действительно… новости. Как интересно, что все они воскресают, кроме…

\- …твоего отца, - согласился Трикстер. – С Хартли то же самое. Его родителей убили из-за масок и плащей, но, в отличие от масок и плащей, им билет обратно не выдали.

Тим моментально замкнулся в себе:

\- Я не отношусь к маскам и плащам.

Трикстер мог бы ответить: «Кого ты обманываешь?» - но не стал. Всё равно с готэмскими секретами безопаснее было не связываться.

\- Я про Диггера, - сказал он вместо этого. – Он-то относится. Ладно. Я, наверное, пойду, чтоб не портить тебе вечер дальше.

\- Если вы про Оуэна, то это… не так плохо, - пожал плечами Тим. – Мы с ним были знакомы, и, может, второй шанс он использует с пользой. Но вы занимаете место моей спутницы, - он фыркнул, - так что да, по крайней мере, встаньте. А то она вас поднимет.

Трикстер обернулся и увидел за собой китаянку лет семнадцати-восемнадцати, смотревшую на него с молчаливой укоризной.

Учитывая, что он даже не почувствовал, как она приблизилась, к словам Тима имело смысл прислушаться. А ещё он точно знал, что образца ДНК этой незнакомки у него не было, но раз сигнализация не среагировала, значит, лучшая семья Готэма снова подтвердила свою репутацию.

Он пожелал молодым людям хорошо провести время и быстро удалился, безуспешно пытаясь увидеть, где сейчас находится Крысолов.

 

Это бы ему не удалось никак: Крысолов уже сидел на крыше, в компании Уолли Веста. Они пили пиво и задумчиво смотрели на огни вечернего Центрального, бывшие теперь гораздо ближе к этому дому, чем лет десять назад.

\- Мне правда жаль, что я не сразу поверил тебе на тему Барта, - наконец нарушил молчание Флэш.

Крысолов вяло отмахнулся бутылкой:

\- Уолли, мы это уже обсуждали. У тебя были на то причины, плюс на тебя с вероятностью влиял Десаад, а мы с Джеймсом действительно допустили непростительный просчёт в оценке действий остальных Бандитов. Который повлёк ужасные последствия. Если мы пройдём по этой теме ещё раз, мы только друг друга в депрессию загоним.

\- Теперь, когда Барт жив, мы хоть говорить про это можем, - вздохнул Уолли. – Но хотел бы я вернуться назад и вообще отменить его смерть. И из-за того, что произошло с нашей дружбой, тоже.

\- Довольствуйся тем, что есть, - покачал головой Крысолов. – Да, мир становится темнее и страшнее, но никогда не знаешь, что ещё произойдёт, если начать что-то бездумно менять в прошлом. Если делать мир лучше – то только в настоящем, это, в конце концов, и есть наша работа.

\- О, я уже не так уверен на тему себя, - насмешливо фыркнул Уолли. – Кажется, моя работа скоро будет в том, чтобы присматривать за детьми, пока Линда собирает материал для статей.

\- А Линда – тоже часть мира, так что делать её жизнь лучше – тоже твоя работа, - кивнул не тронутый его жалобой Крысолов. – А дети - и твои тоже, так что ничего, как-нибудь пару раз всякие Лиги справятся и без тебя. В конце концов, героев сейчас много. И вообще, я же сказал, что мы с Джеймсом готовы помочь с Джэем и Айри. Что не значит, что у тебя есть право отлынивать.

\- Я понял, понял, особо даже не пытаюсь, - миролюбиво согласился Уолли. Чуть нахмурился: - Как думаешь, с Джэем получится?..

\- Пока не знаю, - пожал плечами Крысолов. – Но в любом случае не собираюсь верить ни в какие предсказания будущего. Дети имеют свойство вырастать лучше, чем от них ожидают. Мы же с тобой выросли.

В открытом чердачном люке показалась голова Линды Пак-Вест.

\- Еле вас нашла, - хмыкнула она. – Пришлось даже оставить детей на попечение Трикстера, чтобы не отвлекаться. Кстати, это достаточная мотивация, чтобы вернуться к ним побыстрее?

\- Для меня – да! – вскочил на ноги Уолли, излучая искреннее беспокойство. – Кто знает, что он там с ними уже мастерит!

\- Уолли, Джеймс не даст им в руки ничего опасного, - успокаивающе произнёс Крысолов. Но после короткого раздумья добавил: - По крайней мере, того, что ему самому кажется опасным.

Флэш опять кинул на него взгляд, полный отчаяния по поводу того, что теперь приходится мириться с наличием Трикстера в своём круге общения, и поспешил к люку.

 

\- Вы мне не нравитесь, - тем временем очень в духе отца заявила Айри Вест.

\- Ты в этом не одинока, - фыркнул Трикстер. – И что мне сделать, чтобы это изменить?

\- Заставить Барта её переубедить, - ответил за сестру Джэй, вызвав у неё возмущённый возглас.

Трикстер погрозил пальцем:

\- Я работаю без посредников! И вообще мне с вами обоими надо найти общий язык, потому что кое-кто решил, что хочет с вами сидеть, пока ваши родители работают!

\- Пф, - сказала Айри. – Мы и сами справимся. Если что, я Джэя от всего защищу.

\- Или он тебя, - сказал Трикстер. – Если к вам ворвутся те, кто умеет обращаться со скоростными, но зато не силён в технике.

\- Вы правда в это верите? – поинтересовался Джэй.

\- Ещё как! – энергично кивнул Трикстер. – Так что держись нас с Крысоловом, парень, и увидишь, как на самом деле мало стоит вся эта хвалёная супер-сила против рабочих мозгов и прямых рук. И тебе это, кстати, пригодится и тогда, когда ты эту самую силу вернёшь заново.

Джэй опустил глаза, вздохнул и вдруг честно признался:

\- Но я всё-таки хочу её вернуть. С ней было классно. И я завидую Айри, но я не хочу ей всё время козни строить. Я просто тоже хочу бегать.

Его сестра растерянно на него посмотрела.

\- Ой… Джэй, я уверена, что дядя Макс что-нибудь придумает. Барт сказал, что лучше него в этом не разбирается никто.

Враждебные настроения по поводу Трикстера были забыты – Айри взяла брата за руку, словно сейчас он был самым дорогим, что у неё было.

Джеймс отступил на пару шагов в сторону, чтобы не мешать близнецам, и Билли Бэтсон, оказавшийся рядом, с улыбкой заметил ему:

\- Так-то лучше. А то было обидно наблюдать, как они ссорились полвечера. Я сразу начинал думать о том, что у нас с сестрой тоже не всегда всё гладко.

\- Семейные дела всегда самые сложные, - вздохнул Трикстер. – А тут ещё вопрос не закрыт, я в свой адрес услышу, чую, ещё много чего. – Он покосился на Билли: - Спасибо, что заглянул. А что в этом облике?

\- Так проще, другой более узнаваем, - пожал плечами мальчишка. – К тому же, мы сейчас осторожничаем – тот, кто дал нам силу, а потом отнял, не очень рад тому, как мы её вернули. Но это уже как раз наши внутрисемейные передряги. А у вас всё равно все сегодня в своём обычном виде, не только я один.

\- Ну, ты, если что, зови, - предложил Трикстер. – Я уже даже привык к чужим семейным историям.

\- Буду иметь в виду, - снова улыбнулся Билли. – В конце концов, пару раз ты мне и правда здорово помог. Ладно. Я, наверное, пойду уже, чтобы в одном месте не задерживаться. Жалко, не вижу Крысолова, но ты ему передай: мне рассказали, что он винит себя в смерти Десаада, но я точно знаю, что Десаад существовал и позже тоже. Даже если и без своего физического тела – его дух вселился как раз в мою сестру. Так что Крысолов не убийца. Вы оба, - поправился он, - не убийцы и никогда ими не были.

\- Спасибо за информацию, - поднеся пальцы ко лбу, Трикстер отсалютовал капитану Марвелу, и тот по-дружески кивнул ему и направился к выходу.

А на Трикстера в следующую секунду налетел Флэш, требующий доложиться, каким ещё фокусам тот успел научить его детей. Неспешно подошедшие несколько минут спустя Линда с Крысоловом посмотрели на это и продолжили спорить о том, какой именно вид обучения сейчас будет оптимальным для Айри и Джэя, чтобы они не подводили корейскую часть своего наследия и знали школьную программу на отлично с плюсом.

 

Крысолов уже разговаривал с Рене Монтойей, когда слова, произнесённые на другом конце комнаты, заставили его тихо застонать и прижать ладонь к лицу.

\- Что? – приподняла брови Вопрос-без-маски.

\- Джеймс, - вздохнул Крысолов. – Он рассказывает твоей напарнице, что ей надо забить на всё и за тобой приударить. Потому что иначе что она с тобой столько времени ходит?

Рене фыркнула в бокал.

\- Да, горазд же он всех судить по себе… Ладно, пойду объясню этому купидону, что у меня своя личная жизнь, а у О своя, и они не пересекаются. К тому же, тебя ждут.

Крысолов обернулся и увидел, что в дверях, ведущих в одну из малых гостиных стоит, опираясь на косяк, Билли Хун.

\- Спасибо, что пригласили, - улыбнулся Билли, когда Крысолов подошёл. - Но, думаю, к общему веселью мне лучше не присоединяться. Можем где-нибудь поговорить?

Крысолов ответил:

\- Да. Пойдём в другое крыло.

Он предложил это почти по привычке - в конце концов, до этого дня всех гостей принимали там. Но Билли кивнул, и Крысолов повёл его в холл, в котором раньше стояла аудиосистема.

По дороге их окружили десятка два-три крыс, которые тоже не хотели лезть туда, где было ярко, шумно и много людей. Против присутствия Билли они, похоже, ничуть не возражали. И когда он плюхнулся на диван, рядом с которым стоял уже ничем не занятый стол, мохнатый серый ковёр тут же покрыл его чуть ли не целиком.

\- Ты им нравишься, - с лёгким удивлением прокомментировал Крысолов.

\- Они мне тоже, - фыркнул Билли. - Может, я и не могу с ними разговаривать, как ты, но понимаю, как и зачем они живут. И они это чувствуют. В чём-то они почти лучше людей, которые... имеют свойство разочаровывать.

Крысолов неопределенно покачал головой.

\- Что? – улыбнувшись, спросил Билли.

\- Удивляюсь, насколько ты не похож на Джеймса, - ответил Крысолов. – Наверное, это как раз ожидаемо: он никогда и близко отношения не имел к твоему воспитанию. Но я всё равно жду, что в тебе всплывёт что-то от него, и каждый раз ты доказываешь, что я не прав. Кроме улыбки, вас ничего не роднит.

\- Может быть, - легко согласился Маджи. – Я не очень схож и с мамой. Это хорошо: она – глава моего культа, и для этой роли требуются совсем другие качества. Родители аватар часто идут по этой стезе, но не все для неё подходят. К счастью, в этот раз судьба благосклонна, и мама приносит много пользы и Жутану, и себе.

Крысолов одарил его долгим, пристальным взглядом и сказал:

\- Я никак не могу понять, как в тебе сочетаются любовь и расчёт.

Билли вздохнул.

\- Это дело равновесия, - облокотившись на стол, терпеливо начал он. – Я верен себе как Маджи, и я остаюсь Билли Хуном. Ревнивые глаза жадно ловят каждое моё движение, пытаясь дождаться, когда я оступлюсь и вмешаюсь в судьбу мира из-за чувств, которые испытывает Билли. Или когда я забудусь в божественности Мешты и решу, что моя любовь не так важна, как мир. Я люблю отца, хотя знаю его значительно меньше, чем ты. И я спас его – но потому, что в судьбу мира он был вписан тогда, когда в его память ты заиграл на Апоколипсе. Пусть у силы, которую мы знаем пока только как Уравнение Анти-Жизни, будет надёжный страж, привязанный к миру; для этого я привёл моего отца к тебе. Но это был не единственный возможный способ тебе помочь. Поэтому я сделал это также потому, что я любил его. Когда я сошёл с вами в нижний мир – я мог расплатиться вами, и это бы не было неправильно. Даже если было очень обидно, когда вы подумали, что я так и сделаю, с точки зрения мироздания это не было бы неправильно. Но вместо этого я выбрал именно этот момент для того, чтобы соблюсти договор с Миком и осуществить его кару и искупление. И это тоже не было неправильно. Я не жду, что ты сейчас поймёшь всё, что я объясняю, но я хочу, чтобы ты это запомнил.

\- Зачем? - тихо спросил Крысолов, глядя в безмятежное смуглое лицо.

Билли коснулся лежащей перед ним флейты.

\- Ты сам прекрасно знаешь, - спокойно сказал он. – Не бойся, Крысолов: ты заиграл в память о моём отце и благодаря этой мелодии был вписан в судьбу мира. Куда бы ты ни пошёл, он последует за тобой. И я тоже буду ждать той минуты, когда смогу поговорить с тобой на равных. Хотя и по другим причинам, нежели Нерон. Тогда, может быть, мы и поймём друг друга.

\- Как бы к этому времени меня не перестали понимать все остальные… - без особого энтузиазма ответил Крысолов.

\- Ну, к этому тебе не привыкать, не так ли? – снова улыбнувшись, Билли встал.– Мне пора в аэропорт. А ты давай пойдёшь к своим гостям? Чтобы они за тебя не беспокоились.

Крысолов не пошевелился.

\- Ты всё-таки умеешь быть жестоким, когда хочешь, - заметил он.

Маджи вздохнул.

\- А вы всё-таки принимаете меня не за то, что есть. Я не добро. Я – любовь. И, да, законы Мешты направлены на благо. Но это не значит, что у меня нет тёмной стороны.

Этот момент можно было обсуждать ещё долго – но, на самом деле, сейчас не очень-то и хотелось. Поэтому Крысолов спросил только:

\- Ты возвращаешься в Жутан?

\- Сперва нет, - ответил Билли. – Сперва мне нужно найти Владычицу Блэйз. Потому что мы оба - и ещё мой отец – знаем, что я тогда сотворил своё заклинание. Она в этом мире, и она – более человек сейчас, чем позволяла себе быть прежде. В отличие от Нерона, она может измениться.

\- За Оуэном ты тоже следишь?

\- Его второй шанс – не под моей властью, - отказался Маджи. – Если хочешь, займись им сам. Он же в любом случае – твоя ответственность.

\- Я подумаю над этим, - Крысолов наконец встал. – Будь так добр, не забудь перед уходом попрощаться с отцом.

Билли улыбнулся.

\- Да, конечно.

 

\- О, - сказал Трикстер, завидев Эшли Золомон. - Какая встреча, миз полицейский психолог!

В её ответном взгляде было значительно больше холода.

\- Агент Джесси, - кивнула она, хотя и помнила о том, что он едва ли уже имеет право на это звание.

\- Что-то вы мне не рады, - приподнял он брови, как будто не знал этого заранее.

\- А должна? - так же недоумённо спросила она. - Я приехала ради Хартли, и мне приятно видеть, что он наконец адаптировался. Но вас я по-прежнему считаю... не очень хорошим человеком.

Он легкомысленно пожал плечами:

\- Ну, пока вы не начали убеждать Крысолова, что нам с ним лучше расстаться, считайте, как вам угодно.

Она сузила глаза:

\- Я уважаю его решения. Но некоторые черты вашего характера меня настораживают.

Трикстер на секунду посерьёзнел:

\- Вообще вы правы. - Но прежде, чем Эшли успела переспросить, не ослышалась ли она, он с широкой улыбкой прибавил: - Зато на меня ведутся на удивление приличные люди!

\- Именно что на удивление, - согласилась Эшли. - После знакомства с Марси я только и делаю, что этому удивляюсь.

\- И это вы ещё не видели Минди, которая мать Билли, - подмигнул Трикстер. - И что вы скажете как специалист по созданию психологического профиля?

\- Что у тех, кто вами увлекаются, сильно развит родительский инстинкт, - вздохнула она. - И что вы этим пользуетесь.

Трикстер снова перестал улыбаться.

\- У нас с Хартли всё по-настоящему, - сказал он. - Можете не беспокоиться. Я даже не применял на деле информацию из записей доктора Блума.

\- А... - протянула она. - Значит, ему не показалось, что в них кто-то рылся... Что же, спасибо за честность.

\- Пожалуйста, - хмыкнул он. - Но вообще... я просто боялся сюда вот так просто приходить. Так что мне нужно было узнать хоть как-то, что из себя сейчас представляет Хартли. Вот я и узнал таким, пусть и не вполне законным образом.

Эшли слушала его со всё возрастающим изумлением, пока наконец не спохватилась:

\- Агент Джесси, вы что, пытаетесь меня очаровать игрой в откровенность?

Он похлопал глазами:

\- Конечно, нет! ...А получается?

\- Идите уже отсюда, - вздохнула она. - Вы прошлые грехи зачеркнули тем, как умерли, но не искушайте меня следить за тем, что совершите в будущем!

Трикстер галантно поклонился ей - и в самом деле ушёл.

 

Уже ближе к утру, когда все в основном разошлись по домам или каким-то своим углам, всех детей давным-давно уложили спать, и вечеринка практически закончилась, Трикстер наконец лицом к лицу столкнулся с Крысоловом.

\- Привет, Харт, - выдохнул он. – Вот только с тобой я сегодня и не общался.

Крысолов хмыкнул.

\- Да уж… Выйдем? Здесь душно.

Вообще с вентиляцией всё было нормально. Но Трикстер и сам был за то, чтобы остаться уже ненадолго одним и вдали от чужих глаз.

\- Давай, - согласился он. – Пошли в оранжерею? Мне до ужаса нравится, как она теперь выглядит.

\- Надо нанять садовника, или это великолепие долго не проживёт… - Крысолов вздохнул. – Хотя я всё ещё идеологически против поддержания института слуг.

Они тихо выскользнули из дома, стараясь сделать это так, чтобы никто не заметил их ухода.

\- Дай человеку зарплату, которая тебе кажется справедливой, комнату где-нибудь подальше от наших, инструкции по поддержанию оранжереи, и пусть живёт своей жизнью, - пожал плечами Трикстер. – Но всё равно ни ты, ни я за цветами ухаживать не будем.

\- Это да… - Крысолов засунул руки в карманы и сказал, уже явно думая о другом: - Мик всё-таки не пришёл.

\- Я, честно говоря, его и не ждал, - пожал плечами Трикстер. – А Оуэн у меня так и вовсе в тревожном списке, пока пацан делом не докажет, что исправился. Всё-таки наши Бандитские знакомства остались в прошлом – и хорошо.

\- За Оуэном надо присмотреть, - возразил Крысолов. – Не на Диггера же это оставлять – этот присмотрит.

\- Вообще говоря, не надо, по крайней мере, не строго обязательно, - Трикстер открыл дверь оранжереи и зашёл внутрь. – Ты и так ему такой подарок ни за что отвалил… Но, как говорит одна твоя знакомая, у тебя сильно развит родительский инстинкт.

\- Может быть. – Крысолов вошёл следом. – Но если его так бросить – дождёмся повторения программы. А вот этого точно никому не надо.

\- Уговорил, уговорил! – фыркнул Трикстер, усаживаясь на скамейку и хлопая ладонью рядом с собой. Крысолов принял приглашение, и они, не продолжая разговора, некоторое время просто сидели вместе в дружелюбном молчании.

В темноте, подальше от фонариков, повешенных вдоль дорожек, поблёскивали зелёным глаза мохнатого племени, последовавшего за ними и сюда. Но как раз эти свидетели никому из них не мешали.

Трикстер пнул камешек, некстати попавшийся ему под ногу, и, чувствуя значимость момента, негромко предложил:

\- Ну что, Хартли, выкладываем уже друг другу всё начистоту?

\- Давай попробуем, - кивнул Крысолов. – Может даже получиться.

Трикстер ухмыльнулся.

\- Подам пример, - заявил он. – Я должен был попасть в Рай, когда Нерон попытался меня выдернуть. Я всё ещё мог возобновить путь после того, как Билли меня отвоевал, но мне дали выбор, и я выбрал возвращение сюда.

Пауза была долгой, но наконец Крысолов сказал:

\- Я, кажется, сейчас гораздо меньше хочу побиться головой об стену, чем если бы ты мне сказал это сразу…

\- Да ты бы меня пинком наверх отправил, - пожал плечами Трикстер. – Исключительно ради моей же пользы. И не слушая моих возражений.

Крысолов вздохнул.

\- Очень может быть, что так… Ладно. Джеймс, это прозвучит нелепо, но, кажется, я становлюсь одним из Новых богов. Носитель Уравнения – это был только подготовительный этап.

Трикстер сцепил перед собой руки и тихо рассмеялся.

\- Как так получается? Я вроде ничего такого не делаю, а меня окружают боги. Сначала Билли, теперь ты… А я уже настроился, что уйду на покой и спокойно состарюсь с тобой вместе.

Настала очередь Крысолова смеяться.

\- Вот уж неправда! Джеймс, ты не уйдёшь на покой никогда. В тебе просто забыли заложить такую способность. И насчёт состариться вместе… Посмотрим. Твой сын дал понять, что мы всё равно с тобой связаны.

\- Угу. Хорошо, что уже не так, - Трикстер поднял руку, очертив пальцем другой круг вокруг запястья, наподобие браслета наручника.

\- Да уж, и впрямь хорошо…

Они помолчали ещё.

Потом Трикстер продолжил:

\- Ну что, мы можем считать, что первые испытания пережили? В любви признались, с сексом всё оказалось окей – нечего мне хмыкать, не всегда оказывается – и даже в миссию в костюмах мы вместе сходили. Общие знакомые не закатили нам истерик, а мы зато закатили им праздник. В доме, в котором живём с тобой вместе. По-моему, неплохое такое начало для романа двух бывших Бандитов среднего возраста.

\- Ты что, записал в блокнот перечень необходимых достижений и ставил галочки? – спросил Крысолов.

\- Почему сразу в блокнот? – обиделся Трикстер. – В планшет…

Крысолов возвёл очи горе.

\- И ты до сих пор меня не выгнал, хотя несколько раз очень хотел, - добавил Трикстер.

\- Несколько раз ты очень напрашивался.

\- Ну, и это тоже да… - Трикстер блеснул улыбкой: - Но ведь не выгнал же! Значит, есть шанс, что мы и дальше сможем вместе жить. Даже несмотря на то, какой ты идеальный, и какой неидеальный я.

\- К счастью, от идеала мы далеки оба… - пробормотал Крысолов. – Но ты меня прямо пугаешь своей серьёзностью, Джеймс. Того гляди кольцо достанешь, и это при том, как мало времени прошло…

\- Кстати о кольце!.. – и Трикстер начал рыться по карманам.

\- Джеймс!

Трикстер прекратил.

\- Ладно, ладно, нет у меня ничего, - успокаивающе произнёс он. – А то я не знаю, Хартли, что ты в лучшем случае через год поверишь, что тут всё без обмана.

Крысолов приподнял брови:

\- Может, и раньше. Но с тобой ведь никогда не знаешь точно… Джованни.

Трикстер не вздрогнул. Но улыбнулся.

\- Из всех моих имён это самое старое… - с ностальгией протянул он. – И ты умудряешься произносить его без ошибок. Есть всё-таки свои плюсы в романе с обладателем супер-слуха.

Он поднял руку и оттопырил мизинец, указательный и большой пальцы, прижав средний и безымянный. У Крысолова невольно быстрее заколотилось сердце.

\- Джеймс, я думал, ты не владеешь языком жестов…

\- Я умею признаваться в любви на пятнадцати языках мира, в том числе на этом, - пожал плечами Трикстер. И это действительно было оно – признание в любви. Он добавил: - И на стольких же я умею материться.

Крысолов засмеялся:

\- Вот только ты мог так закончить эту фразу!

\- Конечно! – улыбаясь во весь рот, согласился Трикстер. – Ну разве ты не рад, что открыл тогда дверь и увидел меня на пороге?

\- Я счастлив, Джеймс, я счастлив, - Крысолов поднялся на ноги. – Пойдём домой. Завтра будет новый день, и перед ним надо выспаться.


End file.
